


Manifestum magi

by fransies



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Thriller, lods of smoking and drinking and swearing, music references, road trip story, матершина, туева хуча курения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: Если бы не случайность, то он и Робин не оказались на Данкансби-Хед.Если бы Робин не зашла в субботний вечер в офис за оставленным зонтом, а он пошел в паб, а не остался в своей квартирке этажом выше, то они сейчас, вероятно, искали компромат на неверных супругов или искали потерянного двоюродного дядюшку.Если бы не миссис Браун, муж которой потерял разум, то им не пришлось бы, как Ганзель и Гретель, пройти за убийцей, оставляющего вместо хлебных крошек мертвецов, смерть которых не мог установить ни один патологоанатом.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Не в добрый час я при сиянье лунном...

Ветер на утесе жадно крал, словно голодный и одичалый Робинзон, каждый звук: и собственный невольный возглас удивления, и в ужасе выкрикнутое Робин его имя. Испуганно пальцы ее, холодные, тонкие, нащупали сначала его рукав, а затем — его руку.  
«Корморан!»  
Человек, которого они искали, казался застывшим во времени, но не мертвецом. Нагой, распростертый на камне у развилки тропы, он умер, глядя на человека, который стоял там же, где сейчас стоял он и Робин. Ему стоило бы ужаснуться, что он притащил за собой и ее, и, вероятно, бросить дело, где каждый след вел к очередному трупу, но в прежних и этом остекленевшем взгляде Корморану чудилось эхо с того света, яростный и воинственный шепот всех жертв: «Твоему делу не суждено осуществиться. Тебя остановят!»  
Он подошел к убитому, Робин уже вызывала местную полицию, осторожно перевернул его, и непроизвольно отдернулся. Вместо вырезанного списка из пятнадцати имен, в этот раз широкую спину испещрял мелкий текст на латыни с крупным заголовком:  


Manifestum magi

  
Если бы не случайность, то он и Робин не оказались на Данкансби-Хед.  
Если бы Робин не зашла в субботний вечер в офис за оставленным зонтом, он пошел в паб, а не остался в своей квартирке этажом выше, то они сейчас, вероятно, искали компромат на неверных супругов или искали потерянного двоюродного дядюшку.  
Если бы не миссис Браун, муж которой потерял разум, то им не пришлось бы, как Ганзель и Гретель, пройти за убийцей, оставляющего вместо хлебных крошек мертвецов, смерть которых не мог установить ни один патологоанатом.  
Робин колотило или от сильного ветра, или от страха. Она крепче сжала его пальцы и второй рукой указала вперед на тропу, которую преграждал мертвец. Молочно-белый, густой, как кисель, туман над северным морем лениво взрезал свет маяка, но Робин показывала ему не на маяк, а на три угольно-черных силуэта людей. По какой-то необъяснимой причине Корморан почувствовал животный, врожденный человеческий инстинкт: бежать прочь от этих троих. Каждый из них в какой-то степени внушал страх: и убийца, и жертва, и преследователь. Он вспомнил слова инспектора, или кем он был на самом деле, в пабе Абердина: «Это наше дело, Страйк. Брось его, пока все не зашло слишком далеко».  
Он медлил.  
Сначала Корморан подумал, что слишком сильный порыв ветра оттолкнул Робин. Но она по собственной воле бежала вперед, и ему не оставалось ничего больше, кроме как последовать за ней.

***  
Было приятно провести день для разнообразия праздно: поспать до одиннадцати, потом позавтракать, развалившись на не заправленном диване перед небольшим телевизором. Не пристегивая протез и прыгая в одних трусах от дивана до холодильника и обратно. И так до самого вечера.  
Он как раз уселся на унитаз с книжкой в мягкой обложке, которую ему дала почитать сестра, когда прозвучал условный стук в дверь.  
Ругнувшись и натянув трусы, он вышел, крикнув:  
— Десять минут!  
За закрытой дверью прозвучало знакомое цоканье каблуков, постепенно стихающее.  
Армейская привычка собираться быстро не пропала ни после потери ноги, ни после приобретения лишнего веса и, конечно, день дуракаваляния не смог бы истребить в нем этот навык.  
Через восемь минут он ковылял по лестнице в офис своего детективного агентства, заправляя рубашку в брюки. За узорчатым стеклом просматривались два темных силуэта, в одном из котором он сразу же узнал Робин. Затянув ремень потуже и почему-то пригладив волосы, он с неохотой подошел к двери.  
Не то чтобы он не был рад работе — счета сами себя не оплатят. И, конечно, он не железный — полная разгрузка очень и очень необходима. Но больше всего его бесила эта нежданная субботняя внеурочка из-за проблем с Робин. Точнее — проблем с Метью, идиотом-муженьком его партнера. Вскоре — бывшим.  
Заранее репетируя наиболее удачные фразы, которыми он будет отвечать Метью, если тот вновь припрется в его офис под вечер пьяный вхлам, Страйк вошел.  
Как только он открыл дверь, клиентка отвернулась от Робин, обещавшую его скорое появление («уже с минуты на минуту»), она немедленно протянула ему руку, еще сильнее поджав губы, вне всяких сомнений улучшенных при помощи инъекций.  
— Миссис Браун, — представилась она тихим, осипшим голосом. — Хочу, чтобы вы выяснили и объяснили мне почему родителей моего мужа убили, а сам он потерял рассудок и пропал.  
Миссис Брайн была женщиной привлекательной, если бы не обиженная гримаса, которую часто можно было увидеть на лицах женщин, приближающихся к наступлению менопаузы, или с окраин Лондона.  
Робин из-за плеча клиентки закатила глаза и беззвучно сказала «извини».  
— Корморан Страйк. Прошу…  
Без лишних слов, женщина стремительно прошла в кабинет и села на стул для посетителей.  
Он вопросительно взглянул на Робин, но та только вновь закатила глаза и развела руками «ну что я могу теперь сделать?».  
— Ваш кофе, миссис Браун, — сказала она прохладно, поставив чашку на край стола. Клиентка проигнорировала ее.  
Она была похожа на борзую, подумал Страйк: взгляд ее был точно таким же сфокусированный, как у псин за мгновение до освобождения от поводка. И как только он уселся в кресло, она положила на стол перед ним довольно большую семейную, судя по всему, фотографию.  
— Это произошло неделю назад. Муж мой отличался, как и его родители, прекрасным здоровьем. В прошлую субботу он поехал к ним.  
Миссис Браун указала пальцем с облупившимся лаком на ногтях на двух в сидящих в центре на фото: пожилого мужчину в необычного фасона и цвета профессорской мантии и женщину по левую руку от него, похожую на состарившуюся Бриджит Бордо. На подлокотнике софы вальяжно полусидела молодая улыбающаяся девушка с ужасными шрамами на лице и шее, а позади, обхватив всю семью могучими руками мужчина, почти не уступающий ему ростом и широтой плеч. Над каждой головой было витиеватым почерком сиреневыми чернилами написаны имена: Эдмунд, Патриция, Лаванда и Келли.  
— Келли, — произнес он, всматриваясь в смутно знакомое лицо. Почему-то вспомнились его однокурсники.  
Он даже не удивился, когда Робин спросила клиентку:  
— Ваш муж — тот самый Келли Браун, игрок сборной Англии по регби?  
Миссис Браун дергано кивнула.  
— Патриция позвонила ему, сказала, что кто-то убил кошку. Мама и папа были сами не свои от горя, что понятно — Бусинка была всего на пару лет младше моего мужа. Невероятный возраст для кошки — сорок три года. Он сорвался к ним, сказав, что вернется в воскресение. Родители его жили в Уэльсе. Дорога занимала обычно три или три с половиной часа. Сначала я не переживала, когда он не ответил на звонок в субботу. В воскресение позвонила еще раз до завтрака — этому я снова не придала значения. Я…  
Она прикусила губу, ноздри ее затрепетали.  
— Я звонила и звонила, но он не отвечал, — скороговоркой выплюнула она и покраснела.  
Тем не менее продолжила она вновь механически-четко:  
— Его родители — они были со странностями; эксцентричные люди — вся их семья. Телефон у них был, но его давным-давно отключили за неуплату. Поэтому… я не сразу придала этому значение.  
Умолкнув вновь, миссис Браун уставилась на фотографию в его руках. Она, как будто собиралась с духом. Он на всякий случай взглянул на Робин, но подавать знак не потребовалось: его партнер терпеливо ждала продолжения рассказа.  
Шепотом посетительница возобновила рассказ, словно боясь испугать кого-то:  
— Я позвонила в местное отделение Скотленд-ярда и немедленно выехала сама. Они… полиция звонила мне на мобильник двадцать три раза, но я… Может быть, боялась отвечать на звонок за рулем, или уже тогда понимала причину и просто пыталась продлить время…  
Она вновь умолкла. Он и Робин ждали.  
— Было уже темно, когда я проехала лес, за которым начинался участок с домом Браунов. Машину я бросила на подъезде, потому что вся территория была перегорожена непонятно откуда взявшимся глупым забором, окна во всем доме горели и по лужайке ходили эти странные люди.  
— Странные люди? — перебил ее Страйк впервые. — Не полицейские или медики?  
— Они, конечно, так представились, но констебль и единственный на всю округу врач стояли за ограждением, — миссис Браун недовольно поджала губы. — Мне показалось, они хотели оказаться как можно дальше оттуда. Я хотела пройти, но меня не пустил какой-то юнец. Клянусь, ему было не больше восемнадцати! Признаю, что тогда я повела себя не лучшим образом: оттолкнула мальчишку, попыталась прорваться, звала Келли и…  
Она сделала глубокий вдох и сразу, как заправский легкоатлет, понимающий, что останавливаться нельзя, сразу продолжила:  
— Он выбежал ко мне навстречу. Келли. Я сразу поняла, что с ним что-то не так. Сразу. Еще до того как увидела его лицо. Он стоял как-то не так. Я увидела его темный силуэт в ярком свете парадных дверей и сразу — сразу — поняла, что с Келли что-то не так. Что-то совсем не так. А потом он побежал. Побежал так неуклюже, совсем по-детски, ко мне, а я…  
Тут миссис Браун шмыгнула носом, Страйк уже потянулся за носовыми платками и увидел, как Робин сделала тоже самое, но их субботняя посетительница крепко зажмурилась и вцепилась в ручку сумочки так крепко, что кожа заскрипела.  
— Я не помню, что в точности происходило дальше. Помню долгий, протяжный крик, похожий на вой. Келли смотрел на меня сквозь решетки забора, тряс забор, тряс его так сильно… Потом кто-то сказал что-то странное, и я была уже в совершенно другом месте. Наверное, упала в обморок. Я была в отделении полиции, сидела на скамейке у стойки регистрации и в руке у меня была большая чашка чая. Тот человек протянул мне шоколад. «Съешьте шоколад, миссис Браун, — спародировала она мужчину с суррейским акцентом, но с неожиданными нотками шотландского, — вам сразу станет лучше». Он представился как инспектор полиции, сказал, что родители Келли были жестоко убиты у себя дома, а Келли стал свидетелем убийства и лишился рассудка. Сказал, что полиция приложит все усилия, чтобы поймать и осудить виновного. Пытался мне мозги запудрить, теперь-то я это понимаю. Но когда я сказала, что хочу увидеть мужа, он сказал, что это невозможно, потому что Келли становится опасен для всех, в том числе и для себя самого, в присутствии других. Когда сказала ему, что я не другие, а его жена, он наотрез отказался. Потом он просто-напросто ушел, впихнув мне еще одну шоколадку и визитку. Я пыталась связаться с ним, но его каждый раз нет на месте. Пробовала обращаться через обычное отделение, но на том конце секретарь всегда в замешательстве, словно первый раз слышит о деле, а потом опять-таки каждый раз вдруг звучит какой-то странный сигнал, и меня переключают на или пожилую даму, или на мальчишку, они отвечают по номеру телефона с визитки.  
— Вы просили номер его мобильного?  
— Да. Они говорят, что у инспектора его нет. Скажите, ну у кого в наши дни нет мобильного телефона? Такого просто не может быть. Прошла уже неделя, и с тех пор я не видела Келли. Куда его увезли? Я обзвонила все психиатрические клиники Лондона и Уэльса в поисках мужа, но никто и знать не знает о таком пациенте. Но самое странное — его сестра в четверг заявилась и устроила мне выволочку! Требовала, чтобы я «успокоилась и не психовала»! Похоже, ей что-то известно.  
— Весьма странно, — кивнул он.  
— Я уже не верю, что когда-нибудь узнаю правду. Не с теми людьми, что ведут дело, во всяком случае. Они пытаются скрыть от меня что-то, не понимаю с какой целью, ведь Келли… он хороший человек. Почему он? Он не заслуживает того, чтобы его держали вдали от меня и детей. Это как-то связано с его родителями, я уверена в этом. Мистер Страйк, прошу вас выяснить что произошло с моим мужем и найти виновника смерти Эдмунда и Патриции.  
Все указывало на то, что дело это принесет дополнительные неприятности, но Робин в последние месяцы вела себя все более безрассудно. Из-за скуки, надо полагать.  
«И из-за этого кретина Метью, — подумал он, снова подвинув фотографию к себе и почесав пальцем висок. — Деньги на счету у нас есть, зарплату мы потянем. Аренда до конца года оплачена. Даже если дело не выгорит, то еще четыре месяца мы проживем. А сейчас важно другое — нам нужно отвлечься».  
Стараясь не смотреть, но все же замечая нетерпеливо переступившую с ноги на ногу Робин, он сказал:  
— Миссис Браун, я не обещаю вам, что вы получите все ответы, но за дело наша контора возьмется со всей серьезностью.  
Взгляд стойкой женщины смягчился от благодарности и облечения.  
— Разумеется. Конечно.  
— Дело буду вести я лично и мой партнер Робин Эллакотт, с ней вы уже успели познакомиться.  
Миссис Браун кивая торопливо полезла в сумочку, как можно скорее достала пухлый конверт, в котором вне всяких сомнений лежали наличные, внушительная пачка.  
«Может быть, и полгода».  
— Я не знала точного размера оплаты, мистер Страйк. Если этого не хватит…  
— Мы работаем по договору. Робин сейчас…  
— Но если не хватит, то я сегодня же могу, — перебила его миссис Браун, настойчиво пододвинув конверт к нему, словно боялась, что он может отказаться, если не притронется к деньгам.  
Робин уже подошла с двумя бланками, спросила полное имя миссис Браун, вписала контактные данные, а пока та мелко дрожащей от нетерпения рукой резко расписалась в каждом договоре, Робин, пересчитав сумму, вернула клиентке часть.  
— Для начала мы возьмем аванс на двухнедельное расследование.  
— Нет! — воскликнула миссис Браун. — Возьмите все.  
— Если вы настаиваете, — произнесла Робин. — Сумму аванса и сумму переплаты я зафиксирую. Все чеки, квитанции и билеты, я буду отправлять вам на почту. Все затраты вы будете видеть…  
Она уже говорила и двигалась как настоящий специалист в своем деле, заметил в который раз Корморан, на мгновение залюбовавшись и гордясь Робин. «Всего три года прошло, а она запросто даст прикурить любому инспектору в Скотленд-ярде».  
Только когда миссис Браун, вновь начала доставать из маленькой, но кажущейся бездонной сумочки, и выкладывать методично на столе вещи, он отбросил мысли о Робин. Перед ним аккуратно были разложены два мобильных телефона, две записные книжки, пачка писем, несколько фотографий и три визитки.  
— Тут телефоны Келли, я успела выкрасть его из машины, на них нет пин-кода. Его записные книжки, письма, кое-какие фотографии с его семьей и друзьями его семьи. Вам потребуется мой мобильный?  
Как можно небрежнее он сказал:  
— Запросите запись входящих и исходящих телефонных звонков у вашего оператора.  
Миссис Браун даже глазом не моргнула, не задумавшись не на мгновение, сказала:  
— Сделаю сегодня же.  
— Отлично.  
Он перетасовал визитки с контактами трех людей, в том числе и того самого инспектора.  
— Что ж, если это все, то…  
— Не все, — напряженно произнесла миссис Браун.  
Она продолжала теребить лямку сумочки, глядя на него исподлобья.  
— Мистер Страйк, вы не можете отказаться.  
Корморан почувствовал на себе взгляд Робин, но не отводил глаз от загнанной в угол, испуганной женщины.  
— Это зависит… Вы хотите добавить еще что-то к сказанному?  
Она кивнула, вновь залезла в сумочку и на этот раз достала свиток пергамента.  
— Я нашла это этим утром на пороге утром, привязанное к лапе мертвой совы.  
Печать с оттиском из двух букв М была сломана. Корморан развернул пергаментный свиток. В центре были чрезвычайно аккуратно написаны, судя по всему, настоящими чернилами четыре имени, одно из которых ему было известно по стенаниям Уордла с середины лета.  
— Кто-нибудь, кроме нас троих, знает о его существовании?  
— Нет. Я сразу же поехала к вам.  
«Вот почему она обратилась к нам спустя неделю. Она боится».  
— Отлично.  
— Вы не откажетесь от дела, мистер Страйк?  
Корморан свернул свиток, положив его рядом с остальными вещдоками.  
— Нет. Мы беремся за него.

***

— Ну и что в нем?  
Корморан бросил фото семьи в папку, откинулся в кресле и, хлопая себя по карманам брюк, спросил у присевшей на краешек стола Робин:  
— А ты что здесь делаешь в выходной?  
Она улыбнулась ему широко, осветив в любое время дня тусклую комнату его кабинета.  
— За зонтом.  
Стукнув по дну пачки, он прикусил сигарету за фильтр. Щелкнул зиппо, она не сработала. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он вновь взглянул исподлобья на Робин. Атласная блузка, шерстяные брюки и — зиппо чуть не подпалила ему брови — туфли на трехдюймовом устойчивом каблуке. Это точно не свидание. Он был уверен, что Робин всегда надевала юбку и шпильки для тех, в чьих глазах хотела быть неотразимой.  
— Субботний ужин? — пробубнил он сквозь долгожданную затяжку.  
— Театр.  
— Что дают?  
— Бурю.  
— В Глобусе?  
Робин только улыбнулась, опустив сияющий взгляд. Открыла папку, пальцем разложила визитки в аккуратный столбик, сфотографировала на телефон, потом взяла фото и со все той же странной улыбкой стала рассматривать семейство Браунов.  
— До Глобуса как минимум полчаса. Не опоздаешь?  
Она шутливо вздернула брови из-за фотографии.  
— Это интереснее. Но я успею, поеду на метро.  
В его глазах она была неотразима в такие моменты, например, как сейчас, когда огни неоновых вывесок и свет фар подсвечивал ее, окутанную дымом сигареты и летающими пылинками, словно гордую Титанию.  
— Что в свитке, Корморан?  
— Взгляни сама.  
Он кинул ей свиток, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией.  
— Это что — настоящий пергамент? Как претенциозно…  
Он хмыкнул, сделав последнюю затяжку и бросив окурок в банку из-под пива.  
Робин судорожно выдохнула.  
— Первое имя — это же тот самый старик из дела Уордла, не так ли?  
Его переполняла гордость, хотя его заслуги в том, что у Робин была великолепная память, не было.  
— Я не верю, что в Великобритании, да и вообще где-то в мире, существует еще один Аргус Филч.  
— Значит, эти дела как-то связаны…  
Она прикусила губу, и Корморан отвел взгляд, притянув к себе папку с договором, визитками и прочим.  
— Пока Уордлу об этом не стоит сообщать.  
— А если миссис Браун в опасности?  
— Эта женщина чрезвычайно осмотрительна, к тому же, если убийца планировал убить ее, то не стал бы присылать список своих жертв. Визитки ты уже сфотографировала. Завтра с утра найти всю доступную информацию по каждому из Браунов и попробуй связаться с его сестрой, назначить встречу.  
— Хорошо. Ой! Вот теперь я точно опаздываю! Не хочу заставлять ждать Илсу. До завтра, Корморан!  
Он хмыкнул, потянувшись за сигаретами, но темная, тягучая грусть с внезапным уходом Робин начала окутывать его. Он откинул голову на спинку кряхтящего под его весом старого кресла. По потолку растянулись кривые тени, словно контуры деревьев, с улицы из-за приоткрытого окна тянуло прохладой. Корморан закрыл глаза.  
— Ненавижу пьессы про магию, — пробормотал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - строка из пьессы Уильяма нашего (ихнего) Шекспира, Сон в летнюю ночь. Когда Оберон встречает Титанию в лесу.


	2. Человек или рыба? Мертвое или живое?

Сентябрьское утро застало его в кресле с фильтром в широко раскрытом рту. Выплюнул его в сторону с отвращением к окурку и к себе. Оперся руками о подлокотники, приподнялся и…  
— Черт возьми! — непроизвольно вскрикнул он, испытав дикую, режущую боль в шее, от которой в его голове словно взорвался белый гигант.  
Соображать он смог лишь спустя долгие, бесконечные десять вдохов и выдохов.  
Из приоткрытого окна в спину дул слабый ветер, постепенно давая опробовать и другую боль на вкус — от протеза.  
— Мать твою за ногу… — прохрипел он, зажмурился и осторожно приподнял голову, отлепил шею от кресла, в которой теперь лишь хлопали как рождественские хлопушки уколы боли.  
Со стены часы насмешливо шевеля стрелками указывали на восемь сорок. А это значит, что всегда пунктуальная Робин будет тут через пять минут, максимум через десять.  
— Черт, — выплюнул он, попытавшись встать с кресла, но вновь упал в мягкую, нагретую за ночь утробу. — Черт.  
Корморан провел рукой от макушки до подбородка, с удовольствием растирая помятое, покрытое колючей щетиной, отросшей за ночь, лицо.  
Облокотившись и опустив голову на руку, он уставился на папку с новым делом.  
Меньше всего он хотел бы предстать перед Робин в таком виде, но выведенная его рукой надпись «Браун» раздразнило его утреннее любопытство.  
— Что ж…  
Он выпрямился, пригладил волосы, поправил перекошенную рубашку, пошарившись в ящике, обнаружил жвачку, а на столе стояла початая бутылка воды. Кое-как привел себя в порядок, взглянул на часы (восемь сорок пять) и сразу же услышал знакомые шаги на лестнице (судя по звуку, это были мокасины).  
Он видел размытый кривым, мутным стеклом двери силуэт Робин, похожий на шаровую молнию каким-то чудом залетевшую в его контору. Она очень тихо что-то напевала, ходя туда-сюда, и каждый раз, когда ее размытые очертания появлялись за стеклом, он жмурился.  
Распахнув дверь в его кабинет с пачкой бумаг в руке, она резко вздохнула и рассмеялась, пошатнувшись от испуга.  
— Что? Вид совсем хреновый, да?  
— Боже мой! Корморан, почему ты не дал знать, что на месте? Обычно ты…  
Прищурившись, она подошла к столу.  
— Ты что — всю ночь провел тут?  
— Да, заснул случайно, — усмехнулся он.  
Робин закатила глаза и села на стул напротив, но все же она казалась развеселенной, и это радовало его. Он хотел думать, что она такая в предвкушении нового дела. Отчасти это хорошее настроение Робин его заслуга.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Информация по Браунам. Эксцентричная семья — мягко сказано.  
— В смысле?  
— По погибшим я почти ничего не нашла, сегодня пойду в архив, позвоню Ванессе, — приметив его недоуменный взгляд, фыркнула, — напарнице Уордла. Может, удастся у нее попросить доступ к данным полиции.  
Он кивнул, принимая два листа с распечаткой с сайта реестра собственников жилья.  
— Но вот по сестре Келли Брауна, Лаванде Браун, информацию я нашла. Она владеет эзотерическим магазином.  
Увидев адрес жилья, зарегистрированной на сестру пропавшего Келли Брауна, он не удержавшись присвистнул.  
На втором листе, он увидел фотографию фасада дома и вновь свистнул.  
— Вот-вот, — кивнула, азартно сверкая глазами, Робин. — Даже представить боюсь сколько стоит ступенька дома в Челси. Папа подарил ей на тридцатник. Цт-т.  
Его прошиб холодный пот: «Днюха Робин! Уже был..? Нет, у нее в октябре.»  
— Еще не звонила ей?  
— Мобильный вне зоны действия сети, но я позвонила в лавку, мне сказали, что мисс Браун будет после двух. Я поеду туда.  
— Я с тобой, — кивнул он, с великим удовольствием почесав подбородок. — Встретимся там. До обеда буду работать на телефоне, попробую до этого инспектора дозвонится, хотя сомневаюсь, что мне повезет.  
— Хорошо. Я поехала в архив.  
— Робин, — окликнул он, когда она стояла в проходе, одетая в утренний свет, как в сияющую мантию. — На завтра ничего не планируй, поедем в Уэльс, на место преступления.  
Бойко отдав ему честь, она вышла из офиса, оставив его в пыльной полутьме.

***

Звук набора номера.  
Короткая пауза.  
Затем ни с чем не сравнимые звуки: хрипящие, глухие, высокие — подключение модема.  
Корморан в замешательстве отвел трубку от уха; посмотрел высвеченный на экране телефона номер (верно набранный), и с все возрастающей растерянностью стал ждать ответа, поигрывая старомодной визиткой инспектора (нарисованной, кажется, в пэинте).  
Спустя минуту на том конце кто-то торопливо проглотил обед, и, под отдаленные звуки разговора, перемежающегося смешками, ответил юным мужским голосом:  
— Офис инспектора Поттера, слушаю вас!  
С той стороны послышались глухие смешки и неразборчивые выкрики вроде «Так держать!»  
— Я бы хотел поговорить с инспектором Поттером.  
— К сожалению, его нет на месте. Можете оставить сообщение, я передам ему, как только он появится.  
Он ожидал такой ответ, разумеется.  
— Информация, которой я бы хотел поделиться, — сказал он вкрадчивым голосом, представляя как мальчишка, приоткрыв рот, сильнее прижимает трубку к уху, — с инспектором Поттером, деликатного характера и может быть передана исключительно вашему начальству. Вы не могли бы дать его номер мобильного?  
Юнец на том конце линии замялся, как будто в первый раз слышал такое слово.  
— Э-э… а как вас зовут?  
— Инспектор Уордл, полиция Лондона.  
Если бы на том конце телефона с ним говорил хотя бы отвратительно обученный представитель правопорядка низшего звена, то он бы спросил его регистрационный номер из картотеки Скотленд-ярда, но такого вопроса не последовало, что укрепило его подозрения.  
— Вы не могли бы хотя бы вкратце…  
— Разумеется, не мог.  
Робин изображала возмущение намного лучше, но на мальчишку его плохая игра подействовала: он громко сглотнул в трубку и дрожащим голосом попытался сказать:  
— Инспектор чрезвычайно занят, если у меня не будет оснований, чтобы обратить его внимание на…  
Этому парню не плохо бы поучиться у Робин, очевидно, что притворятся и выуживать информацию он совершенно не умел, как и отмазывать начальство от неудобных бесед.  
— Молодой человек! — повысил он голос. — Я буду говорить с инспектором Поттером лично. Есть все основания полагать, что мое дело и дело Браунов, которое, насколько мне известно, было передано ему, пересекаются. Если он хочет найти преступников, то пусть свяжется со мной по номеру…  
«Странно», — подумал Корморан, прислушиваясь к голосу мальчишки заикаясь повторяющему номер телефона и слыша не стук клавиатуры, а очевидный пронзительный скрип, напоминающий скрип тонкой перьевой ручки по плотной бумаге.

***

В метро он начал читать файлы, присланные Робин на почту с торопливо набранным сообщением:  
«Корморан, ты только посмтри!!!111»  
Ухмыльнувшись, он загрузил небольшой текстовый документ.  
«Аргус Филч, 1947 г. р., отец не известен, мать Гея Филч (умерла 1999), пять старших братьев погибли в 1941, 1942, 1945. Собственность матери (три дома в Йоркшире) отошли семье Руквуд. С пяти до семнадцати лет воспитывался в приюте, до 1967 данных нет, 4 ноября 1967 арестован и осужден за ограбление, выпущен досрочно в мае 1969 после оплаты залога А.П.Б.В. Дамблдором (умер 1997), с мая 1969 по август 1973 работал уборщиком в сиротском приюте в западном Лондоне, с 1973 до смерти работал завхозом в частной школе в Шотландии. Убит ночью 21 июня 2014 в собственной однокомнатная квартире в северном Лондоне».  
Сначала он подумал, что Робин вписала в биографию как можно более странные имена, превосходящие необычность «Аргуса».  
Гея. Гея Филч. Звучало как одна из шуточек свежих первокурсников Кембриджа.  
«Дамблдор, — фыркнул он. — А. Пэ. Бэ. Вэ. Ну надо же…»  
«Арабелла Дорин Фигг, 1932 г. р., отец Виго Фигг (умер 1971), мать Дорин Фигг (умерла 1971), брат Гиацинт Фигг, 1925 г. р., умер от сердечного приступа 1 августа 2014 в пригороде Абердина в одном из собственных домов, имущество отошло Э.Макмилану, троюродному племяннику. А. Фигг с семи лет до семнадцати воспитывалась в приюте…»  
А вот это было очень интересно. Второй человек из списка на пергаменте воспитывался в приюте при живых и состоятельных родителях.  
Забавно, что дело, связанное с родителями, не желающие иметь ничего общего со своими детьми, досталось ему.  
«…с семнадцати до сорока девяти лет работала в общественной библиотеке в западном Лондоне…»  
И снова западный Лондон, как и у Филча.  
«…с 1 ноября 1981 по 1 августа 2014 проживала в доме, Литтл-Уингинг, Суррей, принадлежащим до июня 1997 А.П.Б.В. Дамблдору, после перешедшему А. Фигг по наследству.»  
«Опять этот шмель», — хмыкнул он, почесав зудящую от щетины щеку.  
Этот благодетельный шмель явно пристроил двух брошенных детей в приют, в школу и в библиотеку, миссис Фигг даже дом завещал.  
— А этот Дамблдор был отличным малым, — фыркнул он, перематывая на следующую страницу.  
Где биография Арабеллы Дорин Фигг заканчивалась: «Умерла от сердечного приступа 1 августа 2014 в собственном доме».  
Кто-то встал прямо рядом с ним, хотя вагон был почти пуст.  
Брат и сестра, умершие в один и тот же день, проживающих друг от друга так далеко, как это возможно. Любопытное совпадение.  
«Моргауза Локхарт и Элейн Локхарт, 21 декабря 1961. Отец Эмрис Локхарт (1933 г. р.), мать Энн Мэри Локхарт (1933 г. р.), брат Гилдерой Локхарт (1964 г. р.). Данных о среднем и высшем образовании нет, данных о трудовом стаже нет, данных в базе полиции нет. Адрес регистрации вблизи Карнарвона, Уэльс, поместье „Локхарт“».  
На этот раз никаких приютов, не упоминался и Дамблдор.  
Это становилось все интереснее.  
Ведь и Келли Браун оказался в списке на пергаменте. Старший сын эксцентричного семейства Браунов.  
Корморан достал фотографию из внутреннего кармана.  
Все четверо широко улыбались, на первый взгляд и не скажешь, что Келли Браун хоть в чем-то отличался от людей на фото. Но все же как будто какая-то невидимая ему граница отделяла Келли Брауна от родителей и сестры. И это выражалось не в том, что он, в отличии от трех других на фото не носил броскую, эпатажную одежду. Что-то другое, тут было что-то другое…  
— …Слоан-сквер…  
Хотя на станции, как правило, не было людно, он встал заранее, чтобы подойти к выходу.  
Убирая фото во внутренний карман пальто, он поднял голову и сразу же наткнулся на буравящий, тяжелый взгляд темнокожего мужчины в футболке «Вест Хем Юнайтед» под странного фасона пальто, преграждающего короткий путь к выходу.  
Их лениво шатнуло, когда водитель состава слишком резко прибавил скорость, но фанат Вест Хем даже не моргнул.  
Когда он, хромая, наконец вышел из вагона, то обернулся.  
Странный мужик продолжал смотреть прям ему в глаза.  
Он продолжал смотреть ему в глаза и тогда, когда двери закрылись и состав медленно сдвинулся.  
Ему казалось, что взгляд этого человека преследовал его до кофейни, в которой его ждала Робин.

***

— Что ты думаешь? — спросила Робина таким звенящим от возбуждения голосом, что он в миг забыл о диком типе в метро, и ему немедленно захотелось увидеть на ее лице улыбку, услышать смех.  
— Я знаю, что объединяет всех этих людей, — сказал он.  
Приоткрыв рот, она слишком резко опустила чашку капуччино на блюдце, заставив встрепенуться стайку сотрудников банка в костюмах, стоимость которых вместе взятая, скорее всего, превышает весь годовой доход их компании.  
— Что?!  
— Чокнутые родители с пристрастием к странным именам.  
Робин рассмеялась, вновь привлекая внимание двух банкиров, фото которых можно смело печатать на обложке GQ.  
— Да, я знала, что тебе понравился, — сказала она, медленно отводя взгляд к своему капуччино с нарисованной на пенке изогнувшей спину кошкой. — Но странные в этом деле не только имена.  
Он кивнул, случайно отпив больше половины эспрессо.  
— У первых двух, Аргуса, сына Геи…  
Робин фыркнула.  
— И Арабеллы Фигг совпадения очевидны. Но я не думаю, что это именно то, что связывает всех четырех между собой.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Пока что это предположения. Нам нужно узнать как можно больше о всех четырех. И в первую очередь о Браунах и Локхартах.  
— Ты думаешь, они мертвы, — произнесла она тихо. — Локхарты.  
— Почти наверняка.  
— Родители точно.  
Он посмотрел в окно кафейни на эзотерическую лавку через дорогу, втиснутую между двумя большими магазинами одежды и косметики, на притолоке сидела большая механическая сова, шевелящая шеей, сердито распушающая перья и щелкающая клювом на проходящих мимо.  
Вторым глотком он допил остатки кофе.  
— Лучше нам оказаться у Локхартов первыми.

***

На входе звякнул колокольчик. Дверь глухо хлопнула, отрезав звуки улицы.  
Лаванда Браун была помешана на чайных парах, шалях и экзотических растениях. Пустые и наполненные чаем или кофе чашки стояли на полу, на книжных полках, на подоконнике, на шатких столиках, на стульях, в больших цветочных горшках. В длинной, узкой лавке, похожей на бесконечный проход между домами, который кто-то в шутку решил перекрыть стенами и крышей, было душно от благовоний и кипящих чайников. Казалось, что помещение дышало.  
Вдали, за тесно переплетенными ветками гигантских бонсаев, мелькнул кто-то в ярко-голубом.  
— Минуточку! — отозвался женский голос.  
«Моя дорогая, простите меня, пожалуйста, но, боюсь, мне нужно встретить дорогого гостя».  
«Конечно», — ответила Робин.  
Послышался звон и дребезжание фарфора, затем торопливые шаги.  
Из зарослей и пара к нему вышла улыбающаяся женщина в сари с невероятным количеством браслетов, колье, цепочек и колец.  
— Вы не похожи на того, кому требуется предсказание, — сказала она вместо приветствия, задрав голову с тяжелой, толстой косой.  
— Нет, боюсь, что я пришел по другому поводу.  
Взгляд широко раскрытых глаз этой небольшой женщины нервировал не меньше взгляда типа из метро.  
— Вы ищите кого-то, не так ли?  
— Можно и так сказать. Я бы хотел поговорить с Лавандой Браун.  
— Ах, — произнесла она, отступив назад. — Она будет с минуты на минуту. Но сразу скажу: вы пришли не в самый лучший момент. У нее в семье большое горе.  
— Я пришел как раз по этому поводу.  
— А кто вы, собственно, такой? — спросила она с подозрительностью, которая была ему понятнее и в какой-то степени приятнее той внеземной радости и благодушия, с котором его встретила эта симпатичная индианка.  
— Корморан Страйк, частный детектив. А вы, мисс..?  
— Парвати, — она замялась на мгновение, — Патил. И, наверное, я опережу события, но меня ожидает клиент, поэтому прошу простить мою грубую поспешность. Мы с Лавандой давние подруги, дружим с одиннадцати лет, а с тех пор как окончили школу, вместе работаем. Эта лавка, — развела она руками и множество тонких браслетов-колец зазвенели, — наше общее детище. И в тот день, когда с Эдмундом и Патрицией случилось это…  
Она прикрыла дрожащей рукой лицо, тяжело дыша.  
«Весьма драматично», — подумал он.  
— Лаванда могла погибнуть с ними, — сказала она в итоге, выпрямившись с таким театральным пафосом, что он с трудом удержался от улыбки.  
— Что вы хотите сказать?  
— Она уже собиралась ап… — она кашлянула, — ехать к ним, но наша школьная учительница внезапно появилась. Мы успокаивали ее до рассвета. Потом приле… мы получили послание о ее родителях.  
— И ее брате.  
Парвати Патил с каким-то недоумением смотрела на него.  
— Келли Браун также пострадал. По словам его супруги, его забрали в психиатрическое отделение. Он в крайне тяжелом состоянии, ей и детям не дают увидеть его.  
— Ах да! Ну конечно, конечно…  
Мисс Патил сконфужено сложила руки.  
— Такая трагедия, право… Ужасно… Ах, Лаванда! — она всплеснула руками и с выражением крайнего облегчения и радости пролетела мимо него к дверям точно какая-то меленькая райская птичка.  
Парвати Патил пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать высокую, статную Лаванду Браун, склонившуюся к ней, в щеку.  
— К тебе пришли. Вот. Корморан Страйк. Частный детектив.  
Лаванда Браун лишь на пол головы уступала ему в росте. И не смотря на белоснежные шрамы на лице и шее, оставленные как будто когтями какого-то крупного зверя, была очень красивой женщиной. Весьма уверенной в себе.  
— Не могу сказать, что рада нашей встрече. Учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Я прекрасно вас понимаю.  
— В таком случае я оставлю вас, — отозвалась Парвати. — Меня ждет клиентка.  
Когда звяканье украшений стихло, Лаванда Браун спросила его:  
— Не желаете ли чаю?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А я, пожалуй, выпью, — сказала она, бросив длинное лиловое пальто на колченогий стул у входа. — Прошу за мной, мистер Страйк.  
Мягко, как кошка, она обтекала растения в кадках, которые, как оказалось, перекрывали разномастные двери, ведущие, наверное, в какие-то более необычные комнаты. Корморану же приходилось боком осторожно пробираться следом за ней, чтобы не опрокинуть что-нибудь. Но в итоге он все-таки наступил на цветастую чашку с чаем, когда Лаванда Браун остановилась у одной из дверей.  
— Прошу прощения.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответила она холодно, отворив дверь в комнату, которая напоминала гостиную старой девы середины восьмидесятых.  
На круглом столе, застеленном канареечной скатертью, стоял чайник, из носика которого шел пар. Повсюду чашки.  
— Устраивайтесь где угодно.  
Выбрав самое большое кресло, он сразу же пожалел, что не взял старый деревянный стул с облупившимся лаком: Корморан провалился в ужасающе мягкие, похожие на перину, подушки, в которых он мог бы проспать до самой смерти. Наблюдая за плавными движениями рук Лаванды Браун через светлый пар, он широко зевнул.  
— Итак, — сказала она, усевшись напротив, — какое отношение имеете вы к убийству мамы и папы?  
— Никакого, мисс Браун, меня наняла супруга вашего брата Келли, чтобы разобраться в произошедшем.  
— А, — произнесла она тихо. Прежде чем отхлебнуть чаю, на ее лице промелькнула раздраженная гримаса, совершенно ее не красящая. — Вот как. А она не упоминала, что их убийство расследуется?  
— Упоминала. Но вторая сторона нисколько не помешает в расследовании. Например, инспектор Уордл, коллега инспектора Поттера, ведущего дело вашей семьи, знает меня лично и всех сотрудников нашего агентства. Я думаю, вы будете заинтересованы как можно скорее найти виновника случившегося с вашей семьей, не так ли?  
Лаванда Браун кивнула, отведя глаза и, если ему не послышалось, цокнув языком.  
— Что вы хотите знать?  
— Сначала о днях накануне убийства.  
Он специально сказал не «происшествия», а «убийства», чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию.  
Которой не последовало.  
Лаванда Браун со всеми данными для того, чтобы стать лучшей подругой Шарлотты, сидела в кресле напротив, облокотившись о стол, и смотрела на него глазами его братьев по оружию.  
Она кивнула ему.  
— Как часто вы созванивались с родителями?  
— Каждый день.  
— Рассказывали ли они о чем-то или ком-то необычном до того как убили кошку? О чем-то, что выбивалось из общего распорядка?  
Мисс Браун задумчиво стала смотреть в чашку.  
— Они не рассказывали ничего подобного… — задумчиво ответила она.  
— Тогда, может быть, вы видели что-то или говорили с кем-то?  
Она выдохнула сквозь зубы и покачала головой, усмехнувшись через силу.  
— Мистер Страйк, я каждый день имею дело со странностями. Если вы не заметили, то я зарабатываю на жизнь предсказаниями. Раз в день я вижу на дне чашки чью-то неминуемую смерть.  
Он достал мобильный, что сразу привлекло внимание мисс Браун.  
— Что вы делаете?  
— Фиксирую данные. Блокнот забыл. Мисс Браун, все же я бы не отказался от предложенного чая.  
— Ну разумеется, мистер Страйк.  
Убедившись, что Лаванда Браун ушла к серванту за чашкой, он открыл сообщения, выбрал переписку с Робин.  
— В день перед убийством…  
Быстро набрал ей: «Спроси у Парвати о странностях за неделю до убийства», — и перевернул телефон экраном вниз, когда мисс Браун слегла наклонившись к нему (и шаль чуть разошлась в стороны показав весьма аппетитную и высокую грудь), чтобы поставить ему чашку с узором сказочных алых птиц.  
— Убили вашу кошку?  
Легкая улыбка исчезла. Она утомленно опустилась в кресло напротив.  
— Да, — прошептала она, бездумно помешивая ложечкой чай.  
— Как долго она жила в вашей семье?  
— Почти сорок четыре года.  
— Никогда не слышал, чтобы кошки так долго жили. Наверное, для них это было тяжело.  
Она кивнула.  
— Они позвонили вам?  
— Да, — она, загипнотизированная медленным вращением чаинок в чашке, совершенно забылась. — Мама связалась со мной с утра, рассказала, что кто-то ночью повесил на старом ясене Бусинку. Она едва могла говорить, тряслась как осиновый лист. Мне пришлось напоить ее специальным чаем.  
Корморан внимательно смотрел на Лаванду Браун.  
— Потом мы позвонили Келли. Мама не знала как… не знала как ему рассказать. Бусинка всегда была его.  
— Но кошка жила в доме ваших родителей?  
Она кивнула.  
— Папа отправил его в университет, там нельзя было держать животных, — с легкой неприязнью она скривила губы. — Там Келли начал играть в этот его рагби, и больше не вернулся.  
— До университета вы и Келли учились в школе в Уэльсе?  
— Келли — да, он учился в Суонси, кажется. Или Кардиффе. В любом случае, это была какая-то приличная школа, которую рекомендовали папе.  
— А вы?  
Лаванда как будто очнулась. Взгляд прояснился.  
— Я училась в частной школе, — нехотя ответила она. — В Шотландии.  
— Ту же частную школу заканчивали и ваши родители?  
Она какое-то время молча смотрела на него, а потом резко кивнула.  
«Попытайся узнать название школы, в которой училась Парвати».  
— Все фиксируете, мистер Страйк?  
Забавно как так называемые леди из высшего общества теряли всю свою благородную, лощеную красоту, когда дело касалось из грязных семейных тайн.  
Мелкая, едва-едва прикрытая нормами приличия, усмешка уродовало лицо Лаванды Браун со значительно большим успехом, чем шрамы.  
— Да, — он отпил чай.  
Который был хорош настолько, что ноющая боль в шее моментально прошла.  
— Даже такую ерунду, которая не имеет никакого отношения к убийству?  
— Может быть, это имеет отношение к убийству ваших родителей и состоянию, в котором находится ваш брат. Как он, кстати?  
И вот снова: когда речь заходила о Келли Брауне и его сестра, и Парвати Патил отводили взгляд, словно хотели перевести тему на что угодно. Корморан был уверен на сто процентов, что с ровно таким же видом она обходила стороной пьяниц, валяющихся в луже рвоты, или БОМЖей на Площади Пиккадили.  
— Не очень хорошо, насколько я знаю.  
Она покраснела; может быть, от смущения, может быть, от злости.  
Корморан оправдал свое желание позлить ее тем, что, спровоцировав, может выцепить еще какую-нибудь информацию.  
— Вы не навещали его?  
— К нему никого не пускают.  
— Даже жену? Странно.  
— Что же странного, если он, в его состоянии, опасен для нее?!  
— Ей не обязательно заходить в палату. Она могла бы посмотреть на своего мужа через окно, например.  
Лаванда нервно постучала пальцами по столу, упрямо смотря в сторону.  
— Вы навещали его?  
— Кажется, я только что сказала вам, мистер Страйк, что он в кошмарном состоянии.  
— Значит, не пробовали посетить его в больнице.  
— Разумеется, нет! Вы в чем-то меня обвиняете, мистер Страйк?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда к чему все эти вопросы?  
— Знаете, для чего меня наняла супруга вашего брата?  
— Вы думаете, я успела погадать на это? — язвительно ответила она.  
Корморан проигнорировал ее.  
— Она хочет знать, что произошло с ее мужем и где он находится.  
— Вы расследуете не…  
— Мы расследуем убийство, — перебил он ее. — Когда мы поймем повод убийства и найдем преступника, то это приведет нас и к Келли Брауну. Возможно, понимание поступков убийцы поможет ему.  
Лаванда Браун точь-в-точь как сова на входе в лавку передернула плечами, запахнув цветастую шаль, как будто в этой душной комнате ей вдруг стало холодно, и кивнула.  
— Мисс Браун, спасибо за помощь в расследовании…  
Она невесело усмехнулась, еще сильнее скукожившись.  
— У меня не сложилось впечатление, что я вам хоть чем-то смогла помочь.  
Корморан был удивлен, что она и выглядела, и говорила с абсолютно искренним сожалением.  
— Но я не могу сказать вам больше.  
— Последний вопрос, и я не буду больше беспокоить вас на сегодня.  
Он не ожидал, что она усмехнется.  
— Хорошо, мистер Страйк, прошу вас.  
— Вам известна пожилая дама по имени Арабелла Дорин Фигг?  
— Нет, — покачала она головой. — Боюсь, что нет.  
— А мужчина по имени Аргус Филч?  
И вот та реакция, которую он ждал все это время: удивление и испуг.  
— Как-как?  
Она попыталась притвориться, но ужас замаскировать было не так просто.  
— Аргус Филч.  
С великим удовлетворением он допил самый вкусный чай из тех, что он когда-либо пробовал, наблюдая Лавандой Браун, прячущей мелко дрожащие руки под шалью.  
— Я… нет, я его не знаю. А что… что с ним случилось?  
— Его убили.  
Да она побелела настолько, что он даже забеспокоился: как бы она не упала в обморок.  
— И эти, Арабелла Фигг и Филч — они имеют какое-то отношение к убийству моих родителей?  
— Пока что трудно сказать.  
А теперь она смотрела на него с немым воплем: «Не уходи! Не оставляй меня!»  
— Ну что ж, мисс Браун, — бодро сказал он, встав. — Это все. Если вы вспомните что-то, то позвоните мне или моей партнерше.  
Он протянул белой как снег Лаванде Браун свою визитку, и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел.

***

Его пинта «дум-бара» была на половину полна, когда Робин подсела к нему за столик в «Тотнеме».  
Робин откинулась на спинку стула, расстегнув пальто. Она запыхалась, даже при скудном освещении паба был виден румянец на щеках. Взяв его блокнот со стола, она стала обмахиваться.  
— Извини, что так долго, но эта Парвати как пиявка — вцепила в меня и…  
Она скинула пальто на спинку стула, и так радостно улыбнулась ему, что он на мгновение забыл кто они друг другу, подался вперед, отразив ее улыбку, и хотел уже положить руку ей на затылок и притянуть к себе…  
— Но зато я стала свидетелем любопытной сцены!  
Корморан сделал вид, что хотел лишь свой блокнот назад.  
— Так какой сцены? — спросил он, выхватив из рук Робин записи.  
Она шутливо приподняла брови, теперь дергая вырез кофты, чтобы охладить разгоряченное тело.  
Корморан быстро отвел взгляд на пинту, по стенкам которой стекала капля в точности повторяя маршрут капельки пота, стекающей по шее Робин, между ключиц и дальше под кофту.  
— Сейчас все расскажу. Только закажу бокал…  
— Сиди, — махнул он рукой. — Я сам.  
Тремя глотками осушив стакан, он подошел к бармену.  
— Бокал белого и пинту «дум-бара».  
Отрешенно глядя в пространство, он старался думать о деле, а не о том насколько тяжело было сопротивляться притягательной силе очарования Робин, когда она прямо-таки горела азартом.  
Когда он подошел к их столику, она быстро записывала что-то на обратной стороне его бердикельки.  
— Так что за сцену ты застала? — спросил он, подвинув бокал вина.  
— О, спасибо, Корморан! — сделав глоток, она сказала: — Примерно через час после твоего ухода к ним залетела огромная сова и начала клевать Лаванду.  
— Чего-о?  
— Да. Самое интересное, что Парвати сначала и глазом не моргнула, а вот когда зашла Лаванда, — и вид у нее был ужасный, Корморан, что ты ей такое сказал? — сова на нее набросилась. Это было кошмарно, я даже испугалась как бы она и на нас с Парвати не набросилась. Лаванда визжала, рыдала, сова клекотала, била ее крыльями. В общем, все это было чертовски жутко.  
— Но с тобой все в порядке?  
— В полном. В общем, Парвати выпроводила меня через запасной выход, но я наблюдала за ними из кафе. Через десять минут после происшествия с совой, в лавку зашли двое, мужчина и женщина. Они были в темной одежде, так что из примет могу сказать только то, что они были темноволосые, а мужчина в очках. Я подождала минут десять, а потом решила под предлогом оплаты за гадание, вернуться в лавку.  
Резкая, болезненная, как удар ножа между ребер, боль пронзила его грудь, но, испытывая наслаждение, он улыбнулся в точности как Робин, подавшаяся вперед.  
— Я почти ничего не расслышала кроме плача, а те двое говорили очень тихо. Но совершенно точно посреди истерики Лаванда крикнула «Филч мертв! Как ты мог не знать?» Ты назвал ей имена?  
Корморан хмыкнул.  
— Да. Арабелла Фигг ей не известна, но когда я спросил ее о Филче, то она сразу растеряла всю спесь.  
— Имена сестер Локхарт, я так понимаю, ты утаил, — хитро улыбнулась Робин, взяв бокал вина.  
— Как-то запамятовал, — ответил он.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Что-то еще из разговора тебе удалось подслушать?  
— У мужчины был суррейский акцент, а женщина говорила в точности как ты, Корморан. Женщина сказала, что-то о нарушении статута, но мужчина прямо-таки цыкнул на нее «Не горячись при посторонних, Аберкромби».  
— Они заметили тебя?  
— Да. Лаванда выпроводила их через запасной выход, а Парвати так нервно вела себя, увидев меня. Даже от оплаты отказалась.  
— Отлично, Робин, — он поднял в ее честь пинту. — А тебе удалось узнать о школе Парвати?  
Робин покачала головой.  
— Нет, извини. Она сразу занервничала. Я не стала давить.  
— Правильно. Нам, скорее всего, предстоит еще один визит к этим двум. А что насчет странностей?  
— Да, об этом...  
Робин помрачнела, сделала глоток.  
— Да. Прошу прощения, просто… Это действительно странно. Она гадала мне, а потом так по-шекспировски вскрикнула, и сказала мне держаться подальше от мысов.  
— От мысов? Почему?  
— Понятия не имею. Но, — сказала она с нажимом, — Парвати после этого, кажется, сболтнула лишнего. Сказала мне: «Как странно. А ведь пару недель назад я видела тот же самый мыс на дне чашки одного мужчины». После этого она была сама не своя. Ее явно стал беспокоить этот случай. Я закосила под дурочку, спросила мог ли быть этот мужчина моей судьбой...  
Она почему-то смущенно заерзала.  
— Ну в общем, она мне категорично ответила, чтобы я держалась подальше от любых мысов и мужчин там. Я спросила, что не так было с тем мужчиной, а после она сказала, что он не производил впечатление цельного.  
— Что она имела в виду?  
— Она ответила только, что он был гнусным существом.  
— Хм. Все страннее и страннее.  
— Да уж. Уже начинаешь чувствуешь себя Дейлом Купером?  
— Ха-ха! — зычно хохотнул он, удивившись самому себе. — В этом деле совы точно не то, чем кажутся.  
На этот раз рассмеялась Робин. Возможно, из-за алкоголя в крови, а может быть, потому что она была такая чертовски красивая и остроумная, в тусклом свете старых электрических рожков, под тихий гул завсегдатаев паба, он почувствовал с трудом подавляемое желание прижать Робин к себе, чтобы почувствовать больше тепла и радости, что хранила она.  
А может быть потому что он начинал понимать, что это дело точно не то, чем кажется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - отрывок из Бури Шекспира.  
> Слова Тринкуло о Калибане: "...Это еще что? Человек или рыба? Мертвое или живое? Рыба! - воняет рыбой. Застарелый запах тухлой рыбы..."


	3. Ад пуст! Все дьяволы сюда слетелись

Лондонские предрассветные часы были похожи на болезненную, затянутую смогом полудрему, сквозь которую Робин неспешно ехала на Денмарк стрит.  
После всего трех часов сна, она не могла ехать быстрее сквозь город, который казался ей совсем незнакомым Лондоном из параллельной вселенной: с огромными поливочными и очищающими машинами, заботливо смывающие следы бурной ночки столичных гуляк, с молочниками на велосипедах, развозящих молоко в бутылках, кажется, прямиком из пятидесятых, с почтальонами, пешком стекающихся из узких переулков на Тоттенхем-Корт-Роуд.  
Она увидела Корморана сразу, свернув на Чарринг-Кросс-Роуд, ходящего туда-сюда со стаканчиком кофе и сигаретой в зубах перед круглосуточным магазином на углу с Денмарк стрит.  
Казалось, что он был не в духе.  
— Доброе утро. Снова спал в кресле? — спросила она, хлопнув дверью слишком громко: он поморщился, а стая жирных, откормленных на площадях, голубей захлопали крыльями, недовольно курлыкая.  
Корморан только покачал головой, издав какой-то неопределенный звук и выдохнул густейшие клубы табачного дыма сквозь ноздри и рот.  
Она подняла воротники и засунула руки в карманы, защищаясь от холодного ветра, дующего по улице им в спины, как в аэротрубе.  
— Давно ждешь?  
— Нет, это ты рано. Я ждал тебя через пятнадцать минут.  
— Прелести дорог без пробок.  
— На трассе ремонт дороги. Не будем испытывать надежду на то, что нам и дальше повезет.  
Случайно она увидела в темном зеркале витрины магазина их отражение; заметив, что в точности скопировала позу Корморана, то, как он носил свое пальто, и сердце ее забилось чаще…  
— Ха! — улыбнулась она, толкнув его локтем в бок. — Этот бодрящий заряд пессимизма с утра!  
Наконец, он рассмеялся, выдыхая колечки сигаретного дыма.  
— Ну, — проговорил он, кинув докуренную сигарету в мусорку, — я взял кофе в термосе. И еще вот, — он помахал затертым, исцарапанным до белизны прямоугольником диска. — Чтобы ты окончательно взбодрилась.  
Обдуваемая холодным северным ветром, Робин стало так тепло, словно Корморан закрыл ее от него.  
— Что это? — спросила она, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. — Диск, пылящийся на дне коробки со школьными вещами?  
Корморан уже возился со старой магнитолой и древним диском, на котором даже нанесенный рисунок почти стерся.  
— Он, — сказал он, включая на «play», — никогда не пылился.  
Под густые басы и аккомпанирующего какому-то старому року мычанием и кивками, Корморан потянулся к прикуривателю, но вдруг застыл.  
— Кури, — подбодрила она его, поворачивая на Оксфорд стрит, — только окно открой.  
Откинув кресло и глубоко затянувшись, Корморан тихо выдохнул дым и вплетенные в него слова:  
— Ты слишком чудесна для этого мира…

***

Координаты, записанные на бердикельке паба, вели точно в глушь леса, который по какой-то причине не включили в национальный парк Брекон-Биконс.  
Если бы Корморан не разговорился с местным рыбаком на заправке, то Робин продолжала беспокоиться: а правильно ли она записала продиктованные миссис Браун градусы широты и долготы.  
— Дорога там плохая, — сказал им старик клокочущим уэльским голосом, — но машина ваша сдюжит. На полпути будет развилка, выбирайте крайнюю левую дорогу из трех. Ее почти не видно, но вы вглядитесь и увидите. По ней езжайте и дом Браунов не пропустите.  
Старик махнул им рукой вдаль, где сквозь клочья тумана просматривались высокие холмы да острые зубцы деревьев.  
Машина катилась плавно, видимость была плохая и казалось, что дорога разворачивается прямо под колесами, как бабина ленты.  
Диск Корморана закончился, и они слышали приглушенные звуки: шуршание сухих листьев, уханье сов, размеренный, методичный стук дятла, цоканье копыт и пение кукушки.  
— Включи дальний свет. Как бы оленя не сбить, — сказал Корморан, и ведь она только что подумала в точности о том же самом.  
Иногда они взлетали на холмы, будто на самолете, прорывая плотную завесу облаков, и видели с вершины другие, парящие в белизне, как острова, вершины, покрытые вековыми деревьями.  
Прошла лишь половина часа, но в этом месте, казалось, понятие времени не существовало вовсе.  
В тумане они чуть было не пропустили развилку; третью тропу и при лучшей видимости было трудно заметить. Если бы Корморан не разглядел каким-то чудом замшелую древнюю табличку с надписью «Onnen», прибитую к стволу дерева, то они могли потерять время, плутая в лесу.  
Дорога к дому Браунов была не ухоженной; в двух колеях, где недавно проезжали машины, высокая трава почти выправилась за полторы недели.  
— Наверное, отец и мать Келли Брауна отсюда почти не выезжали, — сказал Корморан, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Не похоже, что эта дорога использовалась чаще раза в год.  
— По словам Парвати, мать Лаванды посещала дочь в Лондоне не реже чем раз в неделю.  
— Может быть, у них есть личный вертолет? Не могу сказать, что не понимаю их: А40 вечно в пробках.  
Робин так часто рассматривала фотографию семьи Браунов, что в какой-то момент она стала чувствовать, будто знакома с каждым из них. И она готова была поставить свою машину на то, что Брауны не владели ни вертолетом, ни машиной.  
— Скорее мы найдем в гараже карету.  
Корморан хохотнул, Робин почувствовала на себе его взгляд, похожий на тепло солнечного луча в очень темном, холодном подземелье.  
— Из тыквы? Ах ты ж…  
Машину затрясло на ухабах, дорога резко поползла вверх; Робин прибавила газу, а Корморан схватился на ручку сверху.  
Через пару минут он выехали из темного леса на светлую опушку с виднеющимся небольшим домом на возвышенности. Главная дорога ко входу, была огорожена живой изгородью.  
— Вот чудаки, — хмыкнул Корморан.  
Как правило, дорога к главному входу была прямой, но к Браунам они подъезжали буду в самое чрево раковины — по плавной спирали.  
Им пришлось оставить машину за десяток метров до входа из-за кривой деревянной белой изгороди, которая явно была здесь лишней.  
Они прошлись вдоль забора вправо и влево, но входа не нашли.  
— Ну что, — спросил он, — готова стать мародером?  
Вместо отвела она прошла к забору, пнула одну из досок, с одного удара переломив ее.  
— Порой я думаю, что плохо влияю на тебя.  
Сломав еще две доски и открыв проход, достаточный для Корморана, она приподняла бровь, пролезая за забор.  
— Не отставай, Бунзен, а то тебе ничего не достанется.  
Слушая его смех, она шла, высоко подняв голову к входным дверям.  
— Не вижу гаража…  
— Ты правда думал, что у них есть частный вертолет? — спросила она, оглянувшись назад.  
Корморан закатил глаза:  
— Но и кареты у них нет, судя по всему.  
— Тогда как же они путешествовали?  
— Спросим у мисс Браун завтра.  
Робин кивнула.  
— Так… Миссис Браун сказала, что запасной ключ спрятан в кормушке…  
— Наверное, на ясене.  
Корморан ступил с гравийной дорожки на газон и пошел прямиком к одинокому дереву, растущему в центре опушки. Он прихрамывал, хотя всеми силами пытался сделать вид, что это не так.  
Громко крикнула какая-то огромная птица и с истошным воплем полетела в ту сторону, откуда они приехали. Робин проводила взглядом нервные взмахи крыльев птицы, постепенно растворяющуюся в мутном небе.  
Громко скрипнула большая деревянная дверь.  
Корморан вошел внутрь и сразу же исчез в темноте.  
— Хм, — послышался его голос. — Выключателя нет. Робин, ты взяла фонарик?  
— Да. Секунду…  
Сколько бы она не переключала кнопку с «off» на «on», фонарик не включался.  
— Черт, он не работает. Наверное, батарейка старая.  
Она увидела появившуюся из темноты, будто просунутую между плотного черного занавеса, руку Корморана.  
— Дай-ка сюда.  
Было что-то жуткое в этом, но Робин послушно передала ему фонарик. После неизвестных манипуляций она увидела подсвеченное снизу ухмыляющееся лицо Корморана и на этот раз отшатнулась назад, издав звук, похожий на крик птицы.  
— Это совсем не смешно! Ты был похож на призрака!  
— Извини, извини, — смеясь ответил он. — Больше не буду.  
— Ты! — сказала она, зайдя за ним в дом, и стукнула его по груди. — Засранец!  
— Ой-ой-ой!  
Он продолжал ржать, она, чувствуя, что лицо почему-то заливает краска, что-то тихо восклицала ему, не понимая что именно говорит, слишком сильно поглощенная ощущением его бьющегося сердца и низкого голоса, отдающегося, как в барабане, в широкой груди.  
И вдруг дверь громко захлопнулась и вдоль стен стали зажигаться старомодные газовые бра, показывая длинный узкий коридор, упирающийся в двустворчатые двери.  
— Ну что ж, — Корморан протянул ей пару одноразовых перчаток, — за мной, партнер.

***

Робин оглядела большой зал с портретами на стенах, старинной мебелью и двумя лестницами как из мультика Красавица и Чудовище. С потолка предсказуемо свисала гигантская люстра с газовыми свечами.  
— Не удивлюсь, если тут действительно есть призраки.  
— В домах, подобным этому, призраки могут причинять лишь ужасную головную боль бесконечным пересказом сплетен.  
— О-ха-ха!  
На стенах висели портреты людей разных эпох, чем выше они поднимались, тем древнее были рамы и проще манера письма людей.  
В самой красивой золотой раме висел портрет обритого по моде четырнадцатого века старика в бурой рясе. «Джерейнт Олливандер».  
— Родством с ним Брауны явно гордились, — прокомментировала она.  
— Чего нельзя сказать о бедняге Джерейнте.  
Робин снова рассмеялась, но Корморан был прав: лицо у Олливандера было таким кислым, будто его тошнило от неприятного запаха во время написания портрета. Или всегда.  
На втором этаже коридор, разделенный балконом, вел в две части дома.  
— Так, — сказал Корморан, тяжело дыша. — Ты осмотри все комнаты слева. Я — справа. Задерживаться тут не будем. Осмотри комнаты, постарайся понять что они были за люди. Найдешь что-то интересное — зови меня. Но главная задача: осмотреть место убийства. Нам нужно попробовать восстановить всю сцену.  
Кивнув, она без промедлений пошла проверять комнаты.  
В основном это были давно не жилые комнаты, в которых оставались диковинные вещи самых разных веков.  
В одной из последних комнат она нашла брошенное на постель платье середины девятнадцатого века, шляпку и сапожки такие маленькие, что могли подойти только девочке лет тринадцати или четырнадцати. На миг Робин показалось, что сюда ворвется юная девушка в ночной сорочке, заливисто хохоча в предвкушения первого бала. На черном секретере стоял пузырек с чернилами, придавленный бруском лист бумаги и гусиное перо. Рядом, на прикроватной тумбочке она увидела маленький портрет очень красивого молодого человека с высокомерной усмешкой.  
«Ф. Н. Блэк».  
На кровати из-под подушки торчал краешек бумаги. Корморан сказал ей не тратить время на ерунду, но Робин почти закончила, и ей было по какой-то необъяснимой причине грустно находится в этой комнате, хотелось узнать почему за почти полтора века вещи в этой комнате оставались не тронутыми.  
Это было письмо.  
_«Бельвина.  
Сообщаю тебе, что отец и мать договорились о моем замужестве с Урсулой Флинт. В этой связи прошу более не писать мне и не искать встреч.  
Ежели мысли о нашей короткой связи, в которой ты, Бельвина, принимала более чем активное участие, причиняют известные неудобства, то я могу лишь предложить тебе стереть их в омуте памяти.  
Финеас»._  
Робин сложила письмо в аккуратный ромбик, каким оно было изначально отправлено жестоким Финеасом Бельвине, и вернула под подушку.  
Она посмотрела на брошенное платье, на стол с пустым листом бумаги, на портрет Финеаса Блэка и в окно, на одинокий ясень.  
Робин вышла из комнаты Бельвины, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь.  
В правой части дома Корморан, прихрамывая, вышел из комнаты.  
— Есть что-то?  
— Нет, — отозвалась она, прокашлялась и спросила громче: — А у тебя?  
— Спальню родителей нашел, у Эдмунда был тайник прямо за изголовьем кровати.  
— Что в нем было?  
Корморан покачал головой, усмехнувшись.  
— Фотографии рыжей девушки в спортивной форме и без нее, сделанные явно без ее разрешения.  
— Ой, погоди, я знаю, что произошло: жена прикончила его.  
— Где же твоя женская солидарность, Робин?  
— Это она и есть, Корморан.  
Хотя она все еще воображала манерно растягивающий слова голос Финеаса Блэка, выбрасывающего любовь юной Бельвины Браун, словно глупую, не нужную записочку, Робин уже не чувствовала того ужасного, похожего на прыжок без парашюта с самолета, леденящего чувства понимания что произошло с девушкой, только сочувствие.  
Предпоследняя комната оказалась небольшой комнатой без окон, на стене на специальном креплении висело несколько странного вида метел с наполированными до блеска древками. Она рассмеялась, рассматривая выгравированные как названия гитар или чего-то подобного надписи «Серебряная стрела», «Чистомет 7», «Тайфун», «Молния». На стене висел большой старый плакат молодой рыжеволосой девушки с дерзкой усмешкой смотрящую на нее сверху вниз с метлой в руках, на ее спортивной, облегающей, кофте был рисунок лапы хищной птицы. Сверху на зеленом фоне было написано «Холихедские гарпии», снизу «Джиневра „Джинни“ Уизли».  
«Наверное, какой-то шуточный вид спорта местного университета. Что-то типа керлинга…»  
— Эх, Джинни, знала бы ты о тайнике Эдмунда… Счастливо!  
Она остановилась перед последней комнатой, не ожидая найти в ней ничего интересного, но, нажав на ручку, чтобы открыть дверь, заметила вырезанное тонким лезвием на двери надпись «Келли Браун», сделано это было так, чтобы надпись была практически не заметна.  
Толкнув дверь она вошла.  
С первого взгляда нельзя было сказать, что тут что-то не так: комната была не большой и не маленькой, но светлой, с примерно такой же мебелью, как и в других комнатах. Вот только Робин не могла отделаться от ощущения, что тут было что-то не так.  
Робин подошла к шкафу, покрытым таким слоем пыли, что прикоснувшись к ручкам, она чихнула и в лицо ей ударила настоящая пыльная буря. Вытирая рукавом слезы и грязь, она увидела, что шкаф забит старыми тетрадями и учебниками с начальной по старшую школу, сбоку лежала небольшая пачка пожелтевших писем и фотоальбом. Осторожно отворив створку, она достала альбом и стала листать страницы, коих было немного. Все фотографии без исключения были сняты под сенью ясеня. На самых старых были улыбающиеся Эдмунд, Патриция и новорожденный Келли Браун.  
Переворачивая страницы альбома, Робин наблюдала как Келли Браун превращался из маленького улыбающегося светловолосого мальчика, сидящего на плечах отца или подносящего букет цветов матери, или держащего на руках запелёнанную младшую сестру, в мальчика с испуганным, пристыженным взглядом.  
Робин стало так дурно, как не было в комнате Бельвины. Она видела, как с годами медленно, но верно появляется дистанция между Келли Брауном и его семьей. Вот трое держаться за руки, оставив четвертого просто стоять рядом, словно случайного гостя в их доме. Вот уже Келли стоит в стороне, держась за ветвь ясеня, с робкой, умоляющей улыбкой он смотрит на нее со снимка, а Эдмунд, Патриция и маленькая Лаванда посылают воздушный поцелуй. Вот родители и дочь в школьной форме стоят с короткими ветками в руках, как со шпагами, а Келли Браун просто сидит, прислонившись к стволу со смиренно опущенными глазами и улыбкой, которой не должно быть на лице четырнадцатилетнего подростка.  
На последних десяти фотографиях были или только Эдмунд, Патриция с Лавандой, или Келли, стоящий в одиночестве под ясенем в школьной форме, в шапочке выпускника университета и в форме игрока регби. И самая последняя, судя по всему, сделанная уже через много лет, та самая фотография, которую принесла им миссис Браун. Теперь семейный портрет казался Робин фальшивкой.  
Положив альбом на место, она взяла пачку писем, перемотанных черной ленточкой. Все письма были адресованы «Келли» от «папы и мамы», их было около двадцати, во всех Эдмунд и Патриция поздравляли его Рождеством или Пасхой.  
_«…поедем к Патилам на все дни, их дочь, Парвати, лучшая подруга Лаванды, если ты помнишь. Вряд ли тебе будет интересно в нашей компании. Если ты хочешь остаться в школе с друзьями или поехать к ним в гости, то мы, разумеется, даем свое разрешение…»_  
_«…летом к тетушке Энид, в их домик на озере. Конечно же, мы приглашаем тебя поехать с нами…»_  
Остальные письма были примерно в том же духе. Отстраненные, равнодушные.  
Робин развернула одно из последних писем, испытывая сильнейшую тошноту. Оно отличалось от тех искусственно внимательных, чрезвычайно вежливых писем.  
_«Келли, прошу отнестись с присущим тебе пониманием ко всему, что будет написано в этом письме.  
Не знаю, получал ли ты письмо от Лаванды, но три дня назад убили директора Хогвартса, Альбуса Дамблдора, ты помнишь его, конечно же, он приезжал, когда тебе было семь.  
Ты не можешь вернуться домой, это не безопасно.  
Ты не можешь писать нам или видеть нас, Келли.  
Прости, но я должен думать о безопасности семьи в это время. О твоей безопасности.  
Я уже договорился через нашего дальнего родственника в Министерстве, Артура Уизли, чтобы тебе сняли квартиру рядом с университетом. Аренда оплачена до конца твоего обучения. Также Артур помог мне открыть для тебя счет в обычном банке. Нуждаться ты не будешь.  
Не могу сказать, когда все закончится, сын, но мы найдем тебя.  
Если же нет, то ты поймешь, что с нами случилось.  
Береги себя, Келли. Знай, что ни смотря ни на что я и твоя мама любим тебя.  
Отец  
3 июля 1997»._  
Трясущимися от ярости руками, Робин открыла последнее письмо, в голове у нее словно неоновые вывески зажигались слова «ни смотря ни на что», «ни смотря ни на что», «ни смотря ни на что».  
_«Дорогой Келли!  
Поздравляем с женитьбой!  
Мы с нетерпением ждем тебя и молодую миссис Браун в гости в Ясене в любое удобное для вас время.  
Папа, мама и Лаванда»._  
Запихнув письма обратно и бросив ленточку в шкаф, Робин захлопнула дверцы.  
Оглядела в последний раз комнату, в которую Брауны поставили запасные стулья, накрытые чехлами, несколько огромных сундуков с блестящими табличками «Лаванда Браун» и «Лав-Лав», а также птичью клетку, Робин вышла, хлопнув дверью так сильно, что один из светильников на стене покосился и, затрещав, потух.  
— Робин! — отозвался Корморан. — Все в порядке?  
— Да! Я закончила!  
Из противоположного конца коридора донесся скрип половиц.  
Корморан высунул голову и поманил ее рукой.  
— Похоже, я нашел место преступления.  
Она тут же рванула к нему, украдкой улыбнувшегося и снова исчезнувшего в комнате.  
Все стены этой большой комнаты были заставлены платяными шкафами, комодами и сундуками, забитыми разноцветной одеждой, постельным бельем. Корморан уже потрудился распахнуть все дверцы и ящики.  
Она подцепила пальцем из верхнего ящика комода кружевные ситцевые панталоны.  
— Их придушили этими трусиками?  
Корморан закатил глаза.  
— Нет, их убили не в гардеробной. Ты заметила, что из зала на первом этаже нет дверей, ведущих в левые и правые части дома?  
— Я даже не думала об этом еще.  
— Всегда обращай внимание на планировку домой. Белая кость любила оснащать дома тайными ходами в кровавое средневековье.  
— Он здесь? Тайный проход?  
— Хочешь найти его сама?  
— Разве мы не торопимся?  
— Для этого у нас всегда есть время, партнер. Прошу.  
Взглянув на Корморана, привалившегося к косяку двери, Робин внимательно огляделась по сторонам, а потом начала толкать и ощупывать мебель, переворачивать одежду в поисках второй стены или дна, где будет спрятан рычаг.  
— Ургх!  
— Не сдавайся. Ты его найдешь.  
— Спасибо, конечно, за ноту…  
Корморан смотрел на нее, привалившись к косяку двери, а рядом висела довольно заметная золотая веревка с алой кисточкой.  
— …доверия. Вот он! Это же он?  
Он довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я же говорил, что у тебя получится.  
— Какой же это тайный ход, если рычаг на самом видном месте?  
— И все же ты потратила пятнадцать минут на поиски. Прошу, право открыть проход — твое.  
Она только фыркнула, дернув за веревку.  
Пол под ними содрогнулся, захрустел глухо механизм, в полу открылась крышка люка, показав чугунную винтовую лестницу, ведущую в комнату, залитую янтарным светом.  
— Вперед, Робин, я сразу после тебя.  
Спускаясь по узкой лестнице, у Робин почему-то перехватило дыхание, словно она медленно заходила в море ночью.  
На мгновение свет стал ярче, она зажмурилась, сильнее схватившись за поручни перил, но продолжая спускаться. Медленно она приоткрыла глаз.  
Вокруг, словно коралловые рифы с необыкновенными рыбками, вдоль стен и колонн стояли шкафы, набитые книгами, шкатулками, странными приборами и картинами. Полы были усланы коврами, у окна стоял большой стол с креслом, у противоположной стены огромный патефон, над ним — гигантский гобелен с генеалогическим древом, в центре та самая кушетка, на которой сидели отец и мать Келли и Лаванды Браун, позируя для фото.  
Тяжелая рука Корморана сжала ее плечо. Он снова тяжело, громко дышал, раздувая ноздри.  
— Нужны будут фотографии древа.  
Корморан внимательно рассматривая ковер прошел к ближайшему шкафу у колонны.  
— Ну надо же, — хмыкнул он.  
— Что такое?  
— Они зашифрованы, похоже. И они все такие.  
Робин достала одну из книг, на обложке было золотое тиснение «Трансфигурация неживого в живое. Эдита Лебединая Шея».  
— Не похоже на шифровку, Корморан.  
— Если это не шифровка, то все перестает иметь смысл, — вздохнул он, обходя софу. — Ты только посмотри! Перья, чернила и пергамент! Да эти люди отстали от жизни лет на двести.  
— Корморан…  
— Что?  
— Я точно помню, что софа на фотографии была светлая.  
Они подошли к центру комнаты.  
Вблизи было видно, что и вся обивка софы и ковер под ней приобрел некрасивый коричневато-бордовый оттенок.  
— А вот и место преступления. Тут было пролито не меньше семи литров крови.  
— Что же тут произошло, как думаешь?  
Внимательно рассмотрев сиденье, посмотрев на стул для гостей, поставленный как-то невпопад, но одновременно с видом на стену с гобеленом и на софу, он подошел к генеалогическому древу.  
— Любопытно.  
— Что такое?  
— Очень любопытно, — бормотал он, разглядывая вышитые имена.  
Робин фыркнула.  
Пробираясь вдоль гобелена, он, не заметив, толкнул столик с патефоном, игла, процарапал длинную пластинку, из раструба вырвался оглушительный визг, хрип и библиотеку заполнил смутно знакомый мужской голос:

«…there’s something out there  
And it don’t seem very friendly, does it?  
If I could help you  
I woud help ya’  
But it’s difficult  
There’s somethin’ much more powerful…»

— Это Джарвис Кокер?  
— Это точно Кокер! — воскликнула она, вспомнив как в старших классах она с подругами танцевали под Common People напившись какой-то фруктовой алкогольной дрянью на вечеринке в доме одного студента.  
— Никогда не слышал у него этой песни.  
Корморан вернулся к софе, а она стала фотографировать генеалогическое древо.  
— Ты видел? Некоторые имена выжжены.  
Пружины в старой софе заскрипели. Она услышала утомленный вздох, чирканье спички. Сфотографировав последний кусок полотна, она обернулась.  
Откинувшись на спинку, Корморан выдохнул густой белый дым; он в упор смотрел на нее, сидя на том же самом месте, где и Эдмунд Браун, изображенный на фото.  
Сглотнув, она, прошла в тени под странно чувственную и тревожную песню к софе.  
Он похлопал рукой по сиденью, приглашая присесть рядом, на место Патриции.  
— Вот как это было, Робин. — глухо проговорил Корморан. — Убийце нужны были все Брауны. Он убил любимую кошку Келли Брауна, потому что только это могло заманить его в этот дом. Лаванда спаслась по счастливой случайности. Это, конечно, разозлило его.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что что-то тут пошло не по плану убийцы. С остальными все прошло относительно тихо.  
— Вот именно. Что ты видишь, Робин?  
— Генеалогическое древо.  
— Да. Он хотел, чтобы они видели его.  
— Часть ритуала?  
— Думаю, да. Наш убийца сидел там, — Корморан ткнул сигаретой на стул. — И смотрел как отец и мать Келли Брауна истекают у него на глазах. А Келли, похоже, стоял прямо напротив них, у гобелена. По какой-то причине он не мог сдвинуться с места очень долго, там шерсть на ковре вытоптана.  
— Почему он это делает?  
Корморан отрицательно покачал головой, глубоко затянувшись.  
— Заметила кое-что интересное на гобелене?  
— Выжженые имена?  
Он снова покачал головой; жадно затянувшись в последний раз и тяжело поднялся.  
— Кое-что поинтереснее. Нам нужно как можно быстрее попасть к Локхартам. Пошли. Я хочу убедиться.  
— В чем?  
— Расскажу после того как осмотрю дом Локхартов.

____***_ _ _ _

____Когда они сели в машину, Робин пристегнулась и завела машину, Корморан, крякнув, достал из-за пазухи пластинку и кинул ее на заднее сиденье, заботливо обернув простыней, которую стащил из гардеробной.  
— Корморан!  
— Да ладно тебе, это всего лишь пластинка.  
Робин фыркнула, поворачивая руль влево и влево, и влево, проезжая прочь от дома Браунов, прочь от ясеня, на который она не могла смотреть.  
— Тебе так понравилась эта песня?  
— Это же Джарвис Кокер, — пожал плечами он. А потом требовательно спросил: — Ну?  
Она встретилась с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Ты нашла комнату Келли Брауна, — подсказал он.  
— Ммм. Да.  
Они выехали на затемненную дорогу, машину вновь стало нещадно трясти на кочках. Она включила дальний свет и выдохнула сквозь зубы, увидев разлетающихся в разные стороны маленьких птичек, сидящих в высокой траве.  
— Брауны не отправили сына в приют, но лучше бы они сделали как мать Филча и родители Арабеллы Фигг. Хоть какая-то определенность в этом была.  
— У меня были подозрения, что отношения Келли с семьей не простые. Судя по тому, что услышал от Лаванды Браун да и Парвати… Ладно. Что именно ты обнаружила?  
В салоне трясущейся машине Робин чувствовала тошнотворное чувство, когда свет фар выхватывал рывками, размытые туманом и тенями, пейзажи; словно быстро сменяющиеся кадры проектора, но в зарослях валлийского леса Робин продолжала мерещиться угасающая с годами улыбка на лице мальчика.  
— Альбом с фотографиями, даже по ним было понятно, что Келли стал изгоем в стенах родного дома. Но потом… потом я прочла письма. Это просто кошмарно. То, что случилось с Браунами, ужасно, да, но я не могу перестать думать о том, что Келли Браун чувствовал такую же невыносимую боль всю свою жизнь. Похоже, Келли воспринимали как обузу и по большей части старались держаться от него подальше.  
Дорога стала совсем плохой, машину так затрясло, что в ушах звенело. Корморан молчал. Спустя пару минут они выехали к развилке.  
— Тут направо?  
— Да. Робин, буду с тобой откровенен: в нашем деле излишне эмоционально привязываться к клиентам нельзя. И прямо сейчас тебе нужно остановиться. Ты уже начала заходить слишком далеко. Это опасно.  
— Я помню, Корморан! Мы уже касались этой темы во время дела Лэйнга! Я знаю! Не нужно напоминать мне еще раз!..  
— И все же я напомню, — бесконечно терпеливым, спокойным и от этого невероятно бесящим Робин тоном сказал он, — что теперь ты не просто сотрудник агентства, ты полноценный партнер. Я доверяю тебе на сто процентов. Доверяю тому, что ты всегда будешь действовать не на поводу у эмоций, а защищая интересы клиентов и справедливости. Решения, принятые поспешно, могут не просто повредить делу, но могут стоить жизни нам обоим.  
Между деревьями забрезжил свет, дорога поползла вверх, ровнее с каждым поворотом колеса.  
— Я всегда ставлю интересы агентства в первую очередь, Корморан, — она старалась говорить как можно спокойнее. — Всегда. Но если буду знать, что где-то убивают, насилуют или… или причиняют боль, то стоять в стороне не буду. Лучше я умру, спасая кого-то. Жить со знанием того, что на моих руках кровь… Нет, это хуже смерти.  
Она ждала, что он что-то скажет, возразит, попытается воззвать к доводам рассудка, но он молчал. Робин осмелилась взглянуть в зеркало заднего вида: Корморан смотрел вдаль с какой-то странной ленивой улыбкой, которая появлялась на его лице в те минуты, когда он находился один, наедине со своими мыслями.  
Остаток пути, около полутора часов, до дома Локхартов они проделали в тишине._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Поместье с домом, стоящим на высоком обрыве у моря, раньше вне всяких сомнений был одним из домов средневековой крепости. С юга и запада холм до сих пор пересекал ров, по дну которого тонким серебристым ручейком текла в залив вода, а у самого дома сохранилась часть очень толстой крепостной стены, которую теперь использовали как подставку под цветы в горшках.  
Изумрудно-зеленый покров холма издали казался бархатным, весь вид — идеалистичным, как на открытке, но когда они вышли из машины, то оказалось, что цветы в горшках давно засохли, розовые кусты завяли, а трава в лужайке выросла почти до середины икры, и уже начала зарастать дорожка к дому с закрытыми голубыми ставнями и дверью.  
Пока она выходила из машины, Корморан прохромал вперед по дорожке, но вдруг остановился; подходя, Робин заметила, как напряжены его плечи.  
— Так, — тихо сказал он. — Будем все записывать на видео. Давай на твой, на моем всего двадцать процентов.  
— Хорошо.  
— Начнем съемку отсюда.  
Он указал пальцем на камень, лежащий рядом со входом в дом.  
Робин включила видео съемку, взяв в кадр Корморана и весь дом целиком.  
— Сегодня 31 сентября 2014 года, время, — он посмотрел на наручные часы, — три часа дня тринадцать минут. Меня зовут Корморан Страйк, ведет съемку мой партнер Робин Эллакотт.  
— Добрый день, — вставила она и Корморан быстро отвернулся, но в кадр успело попасть его расплывающееся в улыбке лицо.  
— Мы проводим осмотр дома, принадлежащего семейству Локхарт. Имена всплыли в связи с расследованием дела Келли Брауна.  
Корморан подошел по дорожке к дому, но остановился на пороге, хмуро посмотрев в кадр.  
— Робин, сними вещественное доказательство № 1.  
Она перевела камеру, следуя указывающей руке, и чуть не охнула, но вовремя прикусила губу.  
Под камнем, лежал старый труп расплющенной кошки.  
Борясь с тошнотой, она приблизила камеру, чтобы снять лучше сам камень и труп.  
— У Браунов за день до убийства тоже убили кошку, — сказала она.  
— Да.  
Робин снова направила камеру на него.  
Корморан демонстративно постучал в дверь несколько раз, покричал, а потом снова повернулся к камере.  
— Так как я весьма обеспокоен безопасностью, проживающих в доме Локхартах, я, с полным пониманием того, что нарушаю законодательство Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии, взломаю замок и попаду в дом с целью удостовериться, что проживающие в доме люди не пострадали.  
Присев на корточки, он, ухмыльнувшись в кадр, надел перчатки.  
— На всякий случай. Чтобы у тебя, Уордл, остались пальчики преступника, если преступление было совершено, разумеется.  
Робин не сдержала смешок, но на видео она будет звучать как хрюкающая свинья, скорее всего.  
Корморан возился с замком не меньше десяти минут. В один момент она даже сказала на запись «У меня уже руки затекли», на что Корморан ей пробормотал в ответ «Обопрись о перила». И все же замок поддался. Дверь легко, беззвучно открылась, и они сразу почувствовали слабый аромат, напоминающий Робин о храмах.  
— Робин, прикрой рот и нос шарфом, — сказал Корморан, заходя внутрь.  
Небольшая прихожая с вешалкой для верхней одежды, зонтов и полкой для шляп упиралась в просторную комнату, исчерченную тонкими лучами света, просачивающимися через зазоры в ставнях.  
Корморан обошел полки с книгами и безделушками.  
Робин сняла стол, на котором стояло блюдо с засохшими бисквитами и три чашки, из которых испарился чай; белые фарфоровые стенки изнутри покрывал коричневый налет.  
Она вновь навела камеру на Корморана, стоящего у камина в клубах золотой пыли. В руке он держал большую рамку с фотографией.  
В центре фото стоял лучезарно улыбающийся мужчина с нелепо пышной белокурой шевелюрой. По бокам стояли мужчина и женщина, смотрящие на него с раболепным обожанием. Корморан ткнул пальцем в каждого на фото поочередно.  
— Эмрис, Гилдерой и Мэри Энн Локхарт. Полагаю, это они.  
Еще на двух дюжинах фото разной степени давности слащаво выглядящий мальчик, подросток и мужчина улыбался широкой белозубой улыбкой, которой могла позавидовать Джулия Робертс.  
«Боже, этот Гилдерой Локхарт просто тошнотворный».  
— И ни одной фотографии дочерей Моргаузы и Элейн Локхарт.  
— Угу. Это еще что?  
Корморан взял в руки горшочек для духовки.  
— Может быть, это урна с прахом «любимой бабушки Лисандры»?  
Он усмехнулся, закрыв крышкой.  
— Нет, какой-то зеленый порошок.  
Она прошла следом за Кормораном в небольшую комнатку, оказавшуюся небольшим кабинетом. Тут аромат чувствовался сильнее.  
— Пахнет ладаном.  
В отличие от дома Браунов, шкафы по большей части были заставлены склянками, пробирками, колбами с разноцветными жидкостями.  
— Похоже, кто-то из них был химиком, — прокомментировал Корморан. — Может быть, это что-то в пробирках.  
Но он сам казалось не был убежден в том, что говорил.  
— Да, наверное. Ну и бардак тут…  
— Нет, это не бардак.  
Небольшой стол был завален свитками пергамента, перьями, залитыми чернилами, на полу валялись пустые пузырьки, множество было разбито и растерто в сверкающую пыль.  
— Смотри, — сказала она, указав на темные разводы на полу.  
Корморан отошел в сторону, и при слабом свете стали видны следы ботинок.  
— След ботинка 10 или 11 размера. Мужской. Робин, сними крупнее…  
— Уже. Смотри: следы ведут к глухой стене.  
— Ха!  
Корморан стремительно прошел по чернильным следам, обернувшись к ней с такой задорной улыбкой, что Робин застыла в этом мгновении, совершенно забыв где находится; перед глазами, как во время бесконечной перемотки, Корморан оборачивался и улыбался.  
Она пришла в себя, когда Корморан крикнул ее имя и, похоже, не раз.  
— Не спи, — сказал он. Его суровое лицо было как внезапное и не самое приятное участие в Ice Bucket Challenge.  
— Да. Извини, — хриплым голосом ответила она, радуясь тому, что в полутьме не было видно, что она красная, как помидор.  
Корморан нагнулся и прошел в очень маленькую дверь.  
«Ну конечно. Как же средневековый дом без потайных дверей…»  
Подходя к проходу, Робин все сильнее чувствовала благовонья, но, когда она пробралась вслед за Кормораном, стало очевидно, что аромат ладана перебивает другой запах: резкий, терпкий, сладкий. И издалека доносился странный звук, похожий на стон.  
Они стояли в самой большой кухне, которую Робин доводилось видеть. И самую невероятно обустроенную.  
— Похоже, тут не делали перепланировку века с четырнадцатого, — произнесла она, снимая высокий потолок, теряющийся где-то в темноте. Сверху свисали три огромных цепи, на которых висели три котла, в которых мог бы поместиться даже Корморан. В вышине тихо свистел ветер, и то, что она приняла за стоны, оказалось скрипом трущихся друг о друга звеньев цепей.  
Как и в других комнатах, ставни на всех окнах были закрыты, но тут они были высокими, на стенах висело множество курящихся ароматических ламп, но только две из них еще наполняли ароматом ладана огромное помещение.  
Ей почему-то было не по себе, когда Корморан осторожно прошел вперед, и все же она пошла за ним. Она снимала то, на что указывал он ей, но взгляд ее все время дрейфовал к одному из котлов, который почему-то не качался, как остальные два.  
«Потому что в нем что-то есть», — думала она, борясь с тошнотой. Ладан почти не перебивал другой запах, который, она была уверена, шел из котла.  
— …топор, по виду из серебра. Ножи. Вероятно, из того же металла. На полу между плиток видны темные следы, предположительно крови… В раковине…  
«О боже, пожалуйста, только не это. Никто не заслуживает такого… Никто!»  
Она сняла грязную раковину, из которой не уходила подозрительно темная вода.  
Корморан взял длинную пипетку с грушей и взболтал жижу.  
Через экран телефона все выглядело как фильм ужасов.  
И как когда-то давно во время просмотра Пилы с Мэтью, она зажмурилась, почувствовала, что пол накреняется.  
Большая, широкая рука осторожно перехватила ее плечо.  
Робин открыла глаза.  
Корморан стоял с пипиткой, с конца которой свисали светлые и длинные пепельные волосы, точь-в-точь как у Гилдероя и Мэри Энн Локхартов. Второй рукой он продолжал держать ее за плечо.  
— Робин, ты как?  
— Все хорошо, — глухо ответила она. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
Она продолжала чувствовать его взгляд на себе, но заставила смотреть на экран телефона на всплывший на поверхность клочок…  
С громким хлюпаньем вода слилась, оставив на дне тонкие розовые куски кожи и клочья волос.  
— Боже мой, — вырвалось у нее. — Корморан, он снял с них скальпы!  
— Робин, — тихо сказал ей Корморан, бросив пипетку в раковину, и взял телефон и ее руки в свои, так аккуратно, так нежно, — отдай… дальше я сам…  
— Нет! — крикнула она, вырвавшись и отступив назад.  
Шарф, которым она обмотала нижнюю часть лица, упал на пол. В нос ударил резкий запах, глаза заслезились. Но это было ничто, более невыносимой была мысль, что он может считать ее слабой, не способной справиться с работой, не способной стоять с ним плечом к плечу.  
— Нет, — повторила она твердо и громко. — Ты сам сказал: мы партнеры. В этом деле мы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Продолжай.  
Он так внимательно разглядывал ее, будто искал что-то. Она чувствовала себя частью места преступления, вся сущность ее требовала отвести взгляд, отдать ему чертов телефон, сдаться, уехать, признаться в чем-нибудь — не важно в чем, но она стиснула зубы и вздернула подбородок. И вдруг взгляд его прояснился.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — В раковине обнаружены скальпы трех взрослых человек, длина и цвет волос указывают на Эмриса, Мэри Энн и Гилдероя Локхартов…  
Удобнее перехватив телефон, она прошла за ним. Корморан тяжело опирался на протез, его тяжелые шаги отдавались эхом по всей этой огромной комнате.  
Подходя к котлам, висящих на цепях, ей вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что место это было отвратительной пародией на храм Бога. Мир, каким его знала Робин, перевернулся с ног на голову, и над ними словно разверзлась бесконечная пропасть ада, из которой доносились едва слышные стенания.  
Корморан склонился над огромным серебряным котлом, и она поняла, что в нем еще до того как подошла, чтобы заснять содержимое.  
Казалось, что она смотрит в подзорную трубу с одного конца берега на другой, как на нечто далекое и не вполне реальное: в котле мягко плескалось о стенки густое иссиня-черное варево, на поверхности плавали белоснежные, искрящиеся как снег в солнечный день кости и три пары глаз._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____В состоянии, схожем на то, что бывает за мгновения до погружения в сон или напротив — в первые мгновенья после пробуждения, Робин брела за Кормораном обратной дорогой.  
— Среди жертв Моргаузы и Элейн не было. Нам нужно осмотреть второй этаж. Робин, за мной.  
— Ты знаешь, что мы там найдем, — она с запоздалым удивлением услышала свой спокойный голос. Она чувствовала себя поделенной на составляющие, тело ощущала отдельно от разума, голос не подчинялся ни тому, ни другому. Все ее тело двигалось как на шарнирах, словно ее кто-то собрал наспех, упустив пару деталей, будто какую-то марионетку.  
Корморан очень тяжело дышал, поднимаясь по крутой лестнице с высокими ступенями.  
— Гребаные замки, — ругнулся он сквозь зубы. — Кто был тот гениальный ублюдок, который придумал обустраивать средневековые жилища максимально неудобно для всех…  
С каждым его сердито выдохнутым словом она приходила в себя, как будто разные слои Робин накладывались друг на друга, вновь составив единое целое. И ей так остро захотелось прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать тепло тела Корморана, вновь ощутить гудение его голоса, стук сердца под своей ладонью…  
Но, дойдя до верха, он не остановился и, тяжело дыша и еще сильнее хромая, пошел дальше.  
«Соберись», — приказала она себе. — «Соберись! Ну же, Робин!»  
Как и в доме Браунов, на стенах висели портреты предков, по большей части все были облачены в разновидности профессорских мантий. И все были изображены кричащими и указывающими пальцами. Как могли люди с глуповато-наивными улыбками повесить на стены в своем жилище подобные портреты?  
Корморан как будто знал что ищет, даже не пробовал открывать двери, а целеустремленно шел в самый конец коридора, где виднелась еще одна узкая лестница, ведущая на небольшую восточную башню, которую они видели подъезжая.  
— На окне были решетки! — воскликнула она, и этот ее возглас заставил Корморана остановиться.  
Он повернулся и, мрачно улыбнувшись ей, кивнул:  
— Да.  
С большим трудом преодолев еще одну лестницу, оканчивающуюся дверью, обитую мягкой шерстяной тканью, с пятью замками.  
После всего, что они увидели за этот день, она не могла больше обвинять. Казалось, что эта дверь — парадный вход на первый круг преисподней.  
Дверь была не заперта.  
Она и Корморан стояли на пороге маленькой светлой комнаты с одним столом, двумя узкими кроватями и двумя стульями, один из которых был занят.  
Спиной к ним сидела женщина с длинными спутанными серыми паклями. Двумя руками она держалась за решетки на окне, будто хотела приподняться и выпрыгнуть на улицу, не смотря на преграду и высоту.  
Корморан очень медленно прошел к сидящей, Робин следом.  
Едва ли комнатушка была более двух сотен дюймов в длину и ширину. Они сделали всего пару шагов, остановившись у стола. На нем стояла два серебряных кубка. Робин увидела на стенках темную, сверкающую при солнечном свете жижу, как драгоценный камень, которую они обнаружили в котле.  
Одна из сестер Локхарт сидела окоченевшая, как статуя, с застывшей безумной от внезапного, долгожданного счастья улыбкой на перепачканном черным варевом рту. Ее остекленевший взгляд был отражением ясного голубого неба._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заголовок - еще одна цитата из Бури Шекспира.
> 
> Песня jarvis cocker - this is the night
> 
> Эдита Лебединая Шея - реальная историческая личность. Кто также болен страдающим ранним и поздним средневековьем знает ее))


	4. Совсем не знак бездушья — молчаливость. Гремит лишь то, что пусто изнутри.

В открытое окно башни влетел ветер с привкусом соли, ее волосы сплелись с сухими волосами мертвой женщины, и дикий вой, который хотел вырваться из ее груди, встал в горле удушающим комом.  
Робин будто уменьшилась и провалилась в оболочку собственного тела, зависла в бесконечной холодной бездне и оттуда смотрела в мир, который не могла узнать. Она хотела проснуться от этого сна.  
Все звучало глухо и издали, будто уши ее были заткнуты. Робин кашлянула и ответила Кормарану отрешенно, что с ней все хорошо и да, она все сняла.  
— Выйди, Робин.  
Она отвела взгляд от женщины, похожей на настоящую ведьму, на Корморана. Большого, доброго великана.  
— Иди к машине. Я скоро. Иди.  
«Это все становится какой-то кошмарной сказкой».  
— Нет-нет, все хорошо, — услышала она голос, совершенно не знакомый ей. Это был ее голос — ее! — с запоздалым, отстраненным удивлением поняла она, увидев сердитую гримасу Корморана.  
Он открыл рот, но вдруг вместе с шумом моря и ветра в комнатe прозвучала серия громких хлопков.  
Робин вздрогнула и отшатнулась, как от пощечины, Корморан резко отступил, развернувшись лицом к окну, и заставил и ее сделать шаг назад. Случайно она уткнулась носом в теплую, колючую шерсть его пальто; вдохнула-выдохнула, вдохнула-выдохнула, вдохнула-выдохнула — и постепенно стала приходить в себя, онемевшие чувства медленно давали о себе знать, мысленно она концентрировалась то одном, то на другом, будто разминала затекшие конечности.  
— Это же магловская машина, Броклхерст? — прозвучал мужской голос.  
И незамедлительно женский:  
— Да.  
Она почувствовала как спина Корморана напряглась.  
— Это не может быть совпадением. Две тревожные гарпии в один день…  
— Тогда это чертовски странный выбор домов для кражи: Брауны и Локхарты. Мелкие воришки проехали весь Уэльс, чтобы украсть еще одну пластинку?  
«Что..?»  
— Ставлю пять галлеонов на Селестину Уорбек.  
— Уорбек? Немного не тот жанр, не находишь?  
— Твой ответ?  
— Ведуньи!  
Робин выглянула из-за плеча Корморана в окно. На газоне перед домом стояли двое в коричневых мантиях с ярко-оранжевой полосой. Разжав скрепленные в рукопожатии руки, они, переговариваясь пошли к дому.  
— Робин, быстрее, — прошептал Корморан. — Уходим отсюда.  
Он резко потянул ее за руку, и в ней как будто что-то встало на свое место. Голова заработала с поразительной быстротой и четкостью, сердце билось часто и, казалось, что ее зрение позволяло видеть мельчайшие детали.  
— Стой!  
Броклхерст и Акерли стучались в дверь.  
В приливе вдохновения она полезла в карман пальто Корморана, достала телефон, быстро нашла в контактах свой номер, набрала его…  
— Они, наверное, уехали. Алохомора, — услышала она голос Акерли. — Только после тебя, Броклхерст. Готовься распрощаться со своим золотом.  
— Ха!  
…подскочила к стулу, стараясь не смотреть на безумное лицо Локхарт, заснула телефон в нагрудный карман простого серого сарафана телефон Корморана; ответив на звонок на своем телефоне, развернулась, встретив его не скрывающий восхищения взгляд, и на лице ее расплылась точно такая же как и у него широкая улыбка. Он взял ее руку в свою и повел за собой по лестнице вниз, потом по коридору.  
Осторожно выглянув из-за угла на лестницу, они не увидели никого.  
— Эй, Акерли, тут что-то не то, — голос женщины звучал натянуто. — Смотри. Кто уезжает в отпуск прямо посреди пятичасового чая, а?  
Были долгие минуты абсолютной тишины. Она и Корморан не шевелились, в гостиной Акерли и Броклхерст тоже молчали.  
— Мерлиновы яица! — ругнулся Акерли. — Первым поступил сигнал от тревожной гарпии из дома убитых Браунов!  
— Думаешь, нужно вызывать авроров?  
— Нет, сначала осмотрим дом. Если мы поднимем группу без повода, то Поттер с нас шкуру сдерет и сделает из нее новую обивку для своего кресла.  
— Он не сделает!..  
— Держи палочку наготове, Мерлин тебя побери!  
Их шаги удалялись.  
Корморан потянул ее за собой вниз по лестнице, каким-то чудом они почти бесшумно спустились вниз, прислушиваясь к невнятному разговору Акерли и Броклхерст, ходящих в кабинете Локхартов по битому стеклу. Робин уже хотела открыть дверь, но Корморан остановил ее.  
— …ведут к стене…  
— …лаборатория… нажать…  
Корморан махнул рукой, когда через комнаты прокатился шум открывающегося тайного хода.  
Они распахнули и тихо закрыли за собой дверь.  
Сердце ее билось, казалось, прямо в голове, от громкого стука его она даже не услышала рычание двигателя машины, но голос Корморана, такой спокойный, вопреки всему, перекрывал весь шум, словно звучал в ее голове, как бешено бьющееся сердце:  
— Езжай на холостом, чтобы они не услышали нас.  
Ее руки дрожали пока она крепко не сжала руль.  
— Возьми мой телефон, — проговорила она, кивнув в сторону мобильника, лежащего на приборной панели с хронометром, отсчитывающим минуты и секунды. — На громкую связь…  
От зашкаливающего адреналина все вокруг было неестественно ярким, весь мир источал неуемную энергию жизни вопреки тому, что они оставляли в стенах этого дома.  
— Робин, если ты не была моим партнером, то после этого точно стала бы.  
В зеркале заднего вида на фоне, исчезающего за поворотом домом Локхартов, она видела глаза Корморана, который до этого дня не смотрел на нее так открыто, так, словно не было ее и его, как отдельных людей.  
Когда на экране мобильника высветились цифры «18:02», они услышали нарастающий шум множества голосов.  
Робин свернула к обочине, включив аварийку. С воспаленным вниманием они склонились к телефону.  
«Ах ты ж..! Сюда! Нужен целитель!» — Голос № 1, молодого парня с легкой шепелявостью.  
«Эй в чем.? О Мерлиновы дряблые яица! Что же это.?» — Голос № 2, мужской, прокуренный.  
Они переглянулись.  
«Срочно вызывайте босса!» — Голос № 2.  
«Уже!» — Голос № 1.  
«Кто звал целителя? Я тут, я тут… Что тут у вас? О-о… Ого», — Голос № 3, мужчины средних лет, утомленно звучащий.  
Громкий стук, грохот, шаги.  
Четко слышный голос.  
«Его уже вызвали?» — Голос № 3.  
«Да, он скоро будет. Кто это, Сметвик?» — Голос № 2.  
«Элейн Локхарт. Одна из их дочерей», — Голос № 3.  
«Одна из..? У Локхартов были дети кроме Гилдероя?» — Голос № 1.  
«Стюарт и Бут, на выход!» — гаркнул Голос № 4, женский, смутно знакомый.  
«Аберкромби», — Робин пришлось сильно напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать очень тихий, спокойный Голос № 5. — «Хватит орать. Ты не на стадионе».  
«Простите, сэр!»  
«Стюарт, помоги Долишу со сбором улик в лаборатории. А ты Бут — в кабинете».  
«Да, босс», — Голос № 2.  
«Есть, босс!» — Голос № 1.  
Топот, бормотание.  
Недолгая тишина.  
И продолжительный вздох.  
«Это Элейн Локхарт, не так ли?» — теперь Голос № 5 звучал четко.  
«Да», — Голос № 3. Сметвик.  
«Причина смерти — зелье?»  
«Пока трудно сказать. Нужно подтверждение опытным путем. Но я все же уверен, что все дело в нем».  
«Оно тебе известно, Гиппократ?»  
«Нет. Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Но я ни в коем случае не претендую на звание эксперта. Неплохо бы дать экземпляры опытному специалисту. Например, профессору Слагхорну».  
«Рецепт может принадлежать преступнику. И он не пожалел оставить нам его».  
Долгое время они слышали только отдаленный шум ветра и очень тихие шаги.  
Прикрыв глаза, Робин облизала губы, ожидая почувствовать вкус соли и морских водорослей и присутствие с ними рядом в ее машине обладателя голоса № 5. Возможно, это был тот самый мужчина в очках, которого она видела в лавке Лаванды Браун.  
«Аберкромби» — Голос № 5.  
«Да, босс?»  
«Проконтролируйте, чтобы сто образцов были отправлены профессору Слагхорну. Письмо не обязательно. Я свяжусь с ним сегодня. Гиппократ, тебе хватит остального для опытов?»  
«Предоставьте сотню невыразимцам. Их это может заинтересовать. Остальное отправьте мне в Мунго».  
«Аберкромби, мне нужен предварительный подробный протокол допроса сотрудников охранного подразделения. И не отпускайте их никуда. Я хочу, чтобы они полностью восстановили маршрут начиная с дома Браунов. И Мерлина ради, оживите и допросите портреты, может быть, кто-то из них успел увидеть что-то».  
«Есть, сэр!»  
«Абер!.. Цт-т!»  
Громкий топот, потом отдаленные крики.  
«Нда. Но, с другой стороны, она расторопна в отличие от предыдущего».  
«М-м, не напоминай».  
«Ну ладно, Гарри, мне здесь больше делать нечего. Я пришлю за телом бригаду».  
Звонкий хлопок дружеского рукопожатия.  
«Хорошо. Диагностика тела на завтра?»  
«Да, служебную записку отправлю позже».  
«До встречи».  
Спустя пару минут звук тихих шагов и отдаленный шум моря резко сменился оглушительным, резким шебуршанием, стуком и визгами задуваемого в динамик ветра. После напряженного слушания разговора через включенный телефон, короткий смешок прозвучал так, словно Голос № 5 вдруг оказался за заднем сиденье ее машины. К ее удивлению, Гарри Голос № 5 заговорил в трубку с едва скрываемой радостью:  
— Инспектор Эрик Уордл, полагаю?  
— Он самый. Инспектор Поттер, полагаю?  
От резонирующей между двумя людьми экзальтации, разделенными расстоянием и соединенными оптоволоконной связью, в ушах у нее звенело.  
— Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Уордл. Смею предположить, что вам хотелось бы получить мобильный телефон назад?  
— Да, я, к сожалению, совершенно случайно обронил его.  
— Ну разумеется. In tempŏre opportūno, должен сказать. Где вам будет удобно?  
— Завтра в семь вечера в Cittie of Yorke.  
— Жду не дождусь, мистер Уордл.  
— Осторожнее на лестнице, мистер Поттер. Она слишком крутая.  
Корморан нажал на кнопку отбой под тихий смех Голоса № 5.  
Робин вновь села прямо, пристегнулась ремнем, включила зажигание, сняла с ручника — четкими, механическими движениями, с медленно, но неумолимо накатывающим, словно морская волна у берегов Уэльса, обостренным осознанием бесконечных пустот за пределами стен машины и пустот в ней.  
«Прекрати с этой чепухой», — приказала она, но вслух произнесла:  
— Нам надо заправиться.  
— М-м? Ах да.  
Она прибавила газу, рев двигателя усилился.  
— Думаешь… думаешь, успеем до двенадцати вернуться домой?  
— Нет. Давай остановимся в отеле в Глостершире. Ты, наверное, устала. С четырех утра за рулем…  
— Да. Хорошо. Это то, что нужно.  
Мягкий, округлый холм прогнулся, открывая вид на море, бьющееся о пологие берега; от мягкого его рокота заложило уши.  
— Корморан?  
— М-м?  
— Включи свой диск, пожалуйста.

***

— Давай в пабе на другой стороне через три часа.  
— Да. Без проблем. Встретимся в девять.  
Робин захлопнула дверь номера и, бросив рюкзак на пол, побежала; запнувшись о край ковра, опрокинула стул; влетела в стену, где сквозь белый туман, пару секунд назад успела увидеть дверь туалета; на ощупь не сразу нашла ручку, распахнула дверь так сильно, что она захлопнулась за ней, толкнув под зад, и Робин упала на колени на кафельный пол перед туалетом, где ее стошнило.  
И после, уткнувшись лбом в холодный керамический унитаз, наконец, наконец разревелась.

***

Маленький темный паб был набит до отказа гогочущими и уже изрядно пьяными местными жителями, и Робин пришлось протискиваться между множеством плотных пивных брюшек, чтобы пройти к столику в углу, за котором сидел Корморан с полупустой пинтой и большой тарелкой картошки, разговаривая по ее телефону.  
— …просто пришли мне на почту файл, долбоеб. Да. Да. Да! Нет, дятел, точка ком. Слушай, Уордл, кончай с этим, мы тут с Робин на такое насмотрелись, что мне сейчас не до шуток. Я серьезно. Просто пришли гребаный файл по Филчу. Я в долгу не останусь. Встретимся послезавтра в половине восьмого утра, буду ждать тебя в индийской закусочной рядом с твоей берлогой. Ну давай.  
Нажав на кнопку отбоя, он передал ей телефон.  
— Извини за это. И я уже заказал тебе вина и рыбы с овощами, у них кухня закрывается, а ты не ответила, — смущенно добавил он.  
— Корморан! Спасибо! Извини, что заставила ждать, я просто…  
Он только махнул рукой; вытянув шею, кивнул кому-то, и только она успела сесть, перед ней поставили большую тарелку и бокал холодного вина.  
Женщина средних лет с пергидрольными волосами и флурисцентными синими смоки айз улыбнулась им.  
— Подмигните мне, дорогуши, когда нужно будет освежить бокальчик. Веселитесь!  
— Спасибо! — Робин крикнула вслед женщине в смелом облегающем платье, но трели Роберта Планта размывали и крики, и гомон завсегдатаев паба, что рисунки на песке.  
Они поужинали, перебрасываясь шутками об уэльском акценте и именами поэтов и музыкантов из этих краев, не затрагивая тему дела, но как только она сложила вилку и нож на тарелку, Корморан достал из внутреннего кармана пальто блокнот и ручку. Но не раскрыл, а, сложив руки на груди, стал смотреть на него, нахмурившись.  
— Честно скажу, эти три часа я потратил на размышления о том стоит ли нам продолжать это дело.  
Это ее совсем не удивило, но на душе стало мерзко от разочарования, а также из-за догадки причины сомнений Корморана.  
— Почему?  
Как всегда, когда он был отчасти раздосадован или сердит, Корморан взлохматил своей широкой рукой курчавый затылок.  
— Ну смотри сама: мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия где находится Келли Браун, этот инспектор не даст нам адрес, так что единственная возможность найти Келли и узнать что именно произошло с ним и по какой причине — преступник. Но пока мы дойдем по цепочке трупов к убийце, его дело будет завершено. И конец у таких ребят всегда один; начиная этот путь, они всегда знают, что в могилу последняя жертва ляжет не одна.  
— Ты считаешь, что мы не сможем его опередить? Мы можем постараться предугадать следующую семью, которую он вписал в этот свой список жертв.  
По кривой улочке с холма съехала машина, и свет фар ударил прямо в окно, у которого они сидели, но Робин успела увидеть редкую улыбку Корморана, которую, она надеялась, была специально для нее, для таких минут, когда она могла удивить его и порадовать.  
— Можем постараться, но я сомневаюсь, что мы преуспеем в этом деле. Ты уже поняла, что общество, в котором вращались Брауны и Локхарты, чрезвычайно закрытое.  
— Я подумала, может быть, это секта…  
Он кивнул, залпом допив сразу треть пинты.  
— Если это не секта, то даже не знаю как еще назвать то, что мы видели и слышали. Единственные свидетели, с которыми мы смогли пообщаться — это Лаванда Браун и ее подруга, Парвати Патил. Но из обеих информацию я разве что клещами не вытягивал. Мы не сможем допросить ни родственников, ни друзей Локхартов и Браунов. Тут надо отдать должное, как и преступнику, так и этой, судя по всему, службе безопасности секты: тайны всех тех семей с родового древа защищаются рьяно.  
Ее резкий вздох был поглощен надрывной мольбой Дэвида Боуи: «Всего на один день!»  
— Корморан! Вот оно! Следующая цель нашего улицы на родовом древе!  
Поддавшись порыву, она схватила его за руку, с задержкой, какая бывает при легком опьянении, она приметила, что его рука в ее — не то, чего она ожидала, не было никакого смущения или неловкости, все казалось именно таким, каким и должно было быть. Даже то как он слегка сжал ее ладонь в своей, ухмыльнувшись.  
— То есть ты отказываешься бросать дело?  
— Ну конечно!  
— Хорошо, — он вновь сжал ее руку. — Тогда скажи честно: как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Ей казалось, что она в безопасности, что ее достоинство и гордость были в безопасности спустя три часа в одиночестве, но под прямым прицелом взгляда Корморана улыбка ее сползла, как грубо нанесенный грим. Она медленно, осторожно убрала руку, сложив их на колени под столом.  
— Я… уже хорошо. У меня все прекрасно. Видишь?  
— Робин, если ты пытаешься хорохориться…  
— Нет! То есть — да. Боже, Корморан, разумеется, я пытаюсь держать себя в руках…  
— Не надо.  
Она в недоумении смотрела на него.  
— Что?  
— Не надо, потому что… Черт, даже я подобного не видел. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы уйти отдышаться в стороне…  
— О боже…  
— Робин…  
Она уронила голову на липкий стол.  
— Ты все слышал, да?  
— У нас соседние комнаты. Твои туалет и ванна сразу через тонкую стенку от моих.  
Она застонала, боясь поднять голову, в ушах стучала кровь, напоминая о проклятом шуме моря, и смутно знакомый проигрыш какой-то старой песни.  
— Да ладно тебе! Я уже потерял счет тому, как часто ты заставала меня в самых унизительных ситуациях.  
— Корморан, если ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, то это выходит отвратительно.  
Сначала она даже не поняла, что произошло: по затылку побежали мурашки, волоски приподнялись, но когда Лу Рид запел о своем идеальном дне, и Корморан почти невесомо погладил рукой своей ее по голове, Робин вдруг осознала с абсолютной ясностью, что не желала, чтобы этот идеальный момент проходил.  
— Хорошо, тогда переживем это как все сознательные англичане: напьемся до беспамятства, а к делу вернемся завтра и притворимся как будто тебя не тошнило пятнадцать минут в туалете отеля.

***

Легкое похмелье, ради которого они так старательно стремились стать лучшими посетителями паба Глостершира и любимчиками Винни, оказавшейся хозяйкой того паба, прошло на полпути к Лондону.  
Корморан, разложив распечатанные фотографии древа рода Браунов на коленях отмечал семьи, которые имели живых родственников, с выжжеными или вычеркнутыми изображениями.  
— Блэков мы можем исключить, последний, исключенный с древа, потомок умер в 1996 году. Хм, Сириус Блэк умер совсем молодым, но его брат Регулус и того меньше.  
Сбавив скорость на повороте, Робин припомнила портрет Финеаса Найджелуса, красавчика с холодным сердцем, и прокомментировала:  
— Ну и отлично. Одной странной семейкой меньше.  
— В тебя вселился дух похмельной мстительности?  
— Ха-ха. Может быть, я имела в виду, что одной предполагаемой жертвой меньше, а значит и меньше головной боли?  
Корморан на соседнем сиденье вздохнул.  
— Не говори мне о головной боли.  
На этот раз она рассмеялась; взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, Робин увидела множество мелких морщинок в уголках глаз Корморана, как тонкие лучи солнечного света, опадающие с неба сквозь рваные облака.  
Серебристо-серая трасса была усыпана лужицами света, и сегодня кошмар вчерашнего дня по какой-то причине не вызывал того тошнотворного ужаса и непонимания, он пробудил в ней острое желание добраться до сути происходящего, остановить того, кто возомнил себя тем, кто имеет право, словно неистовый Архистратиг, вершить правосудие.  
«Он, скорее всего, мстит этим семьям», — пробормотал этим утром Корморан, а затем запил таблетку целой бутылкой воды.  
«Но за что именно? Я бы предположила, что за то, что эти семьи делали своим отверженным детям, но и они становились жертвами».  
Очень долго Корморан смотрел на пустую пластиковую бутылку прежде чем выкинуть ее в урну.  
«А были ли они жертвами?»  
«Хочешь сказать, что, в представлении преступника, он спасает и заступается за них?»  
«Это еще предстоит доказать или опровергнуть. Нам нужны факты».  
Робин быстро посмотрела в сторону, чтобы скрыть улыбку, появившуюся, когда Том Уэйтс с диска Корморана запел «Baby, you got me chekin’ in my rearview mirror, thats’s why I’m always on the run».  
— Мы будем ставить в известность Эрика?  
— Завтра. Я хочу вытащить из Поттера и Уордла максимум информации. Сначала встретимся с этим Поттером.  
— Я тоже иду?  
— Конечно.  
Она ухмыльнулась дорожному знаку, снимающему ограничение скорости на участке.  
— Какому сценарию будем придерживаться?  
— Мы ведем расследование касательно дела Аргуса Филча. В процессе всплыли имена Браунов и Локхартов, мы выехали по адресам, но последних застали мертвыми.  
— Но почему мы не сообщили о смертях Локхартов, не вызвали бригаду и судмедэкспертов, а просто уехали с места преступления?  
— А вот в этом в том числе и заключается наш блеф. Нужно понять кто этот инспектор Поттер, какой информацией он владеет, но самое главное, чего он не знает.  
— Чего не знает?  
— Вот именно. У меня есть несколько версий насчет Поттера и этого их Скотленд-ярда из параллельной вселенной, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты тоже сделала вывод после беседы с ними.  
— Ты думаешь, что он будет не один?  
— Я уверен в этом. Твоя основная задача, если он представится мне один, выявить второго. Ты придешь в паб около шести. Если этот Поттер не дурак, то и он пошлет своего партнера примерно в это же время.  
— Поняла тебя.  
Впереди появились серо-стальные очертания Лондона, окутанные прозрачным осенним светом, подобно горе в дыму. Корморану, она полагала, могла бы не понравится эта ее мысль, но сегодня Робин не переставала думать, что это не просто дело, а миссия, достойная Фродо и Сэма.

***

— Бокал белого, парниша, — сказала она бармену самым убитым голосом, на который была способна, увидела свое измененное до неузнаваемости отражение в зеркале, перегороженного бокалами, пинтами и батареей бутылок, и поаплодировала сама себе в душе: у нее отлично выходили девицы с кокни диалектом.  
За стойкой все места были заняты, за маленьким столиком у окна сидела парочка лет двадцати, два стола в центре были приставлены, чтобы вместить большую компанию по виду студентов с тубусами и большими папками, еще за тремя столиками сидели одинокие мужчины примерно возраста Корморана.  
«Это должен быть один из них».  
Прихлебнув, она бросила бармену:  
— Ништяк. И давай прям всю бутылку.  
— Топишь горе в вине?  
— По ходу, да.  
Для этого спектакля она купила в секонд-хенде рядом с домом платье-футляр отвратительного фломастерно-зеленого цвета, которое никогда бы в жизни не надела, и окрасила волосы тонером; и к удивлению образ девчонки из района на окраинах Лондона привлекал внимание большинство мужчин, но не двух из трех одиноких мужчин.  
«Минус один», — подумала она, сев прямо напротив этих двоих.  
Прямо рядом с ней оставался еще несколько столиков.  
«Я на месте. Справа от меня есть один столик», — написала она сообщение на почту Корморана. Проверила отправку и сразу же отключила передачу данных на тот случай, если Голос № 5 и его человек попробуют позвонить ей.  
Ее сегодняшний образ был только на пятьдесят процентов игрой, ведь в любой отличной лжи должна быть доля правды.  
— За тебя, Мэт! — она подняла бокал экрану мобильника с открытой страничкой Метью.  
Ее раздражение тоже не было ложью: у него до сих пор в статусе стояло «женат» со ссылкой на ее профиль.  
— Сраный сукин сын, — буркнула она.  
На нее посмотрели все трое одиноких мужчин, она почувствовала их взгляды, но не видела, что именно они выражали.  
«Неплохо было бы вычислить засланного казачка до того как появятся Корморан и Голос № 5».  
Облокотившись о стол, она сделала вид, что листает профиль в фейсбуке, но на экран с время от времени мелькающими фотографиями Метью в ее компании или Сары Шедлок она не обращала никакого внимания, разглядывая двух мужчин.  
Один, бледный и темноволосый, был довольно высок, он, похоже, очень старался, выглядеть аккуратно, но весь облик его, от прически до не глаженного воротничка, кричал «голова в облаках». Он читал вторую страницу Таймс с обостренным вниманием и недоумением. И, похоже, светлое пиво ему не понравилось — он сделал всего пару глотков.  
Второй, темнокожий мужчина, в вельветовом фиолетовом пиджаке и огромным перстнем с гранатом был похож на бывшего сутенера, который в какой-то момент своей жизни решил стать профессором литературы девятнадцатого века. Он, похоже, отдавал предпочтение Килкенни, судя по высокой бархатистой пенке, которую просто обожал ее младший братец. Он был примерно в той части Грозового перевала, где описывался переезд Изабеллы на окраины Лондона.  
Спустя сорок минут и бокал вина, она заметила краем глаза вспыхнувший огонек, но поворачиваться к окну не стала, уверенная в том, что огромный темный силуэт на периферии зрения — это курящий в стороне от входа Корморан.  
Странно и волнительно было сидеть и делать вид, что они не знакомы, когда он разочаровано цокал, выбирая пиво, в отсутствии любимого им Дум-бара.  
— Килкенни.  
Она смотрела на экран телефона, но улыбающееся лицо Мэта расфокусировалось, размылось в бежево-коричневую кляксу, пока она прислушивалась к тяжелой поступи Корморана, ударяющей в такт песни.  
По спине побежали мурашки, когда она услышала, как жалобно заскрипел под ним стул, а сам Корморан выдохнул и с большим удовольствием отпил пиво.  
— Инспектор Уордл?  
Робин непроизвольно дернулась и чуть не уронила телефон, услышав знакомый вкрадчивый голос.  
В ее поле обзора стоял худой как жердь темноволосый мужчина в черном пальто с высоко поднятым воротником, что делало его похожим на изображения смерти на картах таро.  
— Так точно, — отозвался Корморан. — Служили в разведке, инспектор Поттер? Вы подкрались как тень.  
— Не служил. Легкие шаги и только.  
Робин подлила вина в почти пустой бокал, скользнув взглядом по каждому из мужчин, сидящих в одиночестве. Оба вели себя как очень плохие шпионы: Сутенер-профессор откровенно пялился, а Неряха продолжал читать газету, хотя она не видела никого, кто читал бы все статьи Таймс.  
— Ничего не закажете, инспектор Поттер?  
— Я не был уверен, что встреча наша продлиться достаточно для того, чтобы выпить виски.  
— Воля ваша. Но я намерен взять еще пинту.  
— В таком случае, я составлю вам компанию.  
Сутенер-профессор допил остатки килкенни, обмотал шею оранжевым шарфом, взял книгу под мышку и прошел мимо нее, сверкнув ей белоснежной улыбкой со вспышкой золота, через громыхающие двери на улицу.  
«Бинго!»  
Зато Неряха покосился в сторону барной стойки прямо на Корморана и Голос № 5.  
Робин, болтая вино в бокале, имитируя опьянение, уставилась прямо на него, разнузданно улыбаясь. И когда Неряха хотел быстро отвести взгляд к газете, то залился румянцем.  
Она подмигнула ему и подняла бокал, а горе-шпион сделал глоток пива, но оно ему, действительно, было не по вкусу — он поперхнулся и еще сильнее покраснел.  
— Признаться, я не успел навести о вас справки, инспектор, — услышала она густой голос Корморана, звучащий гармонично под You and your friend.  
Голос же «инспектора Смерть» сливался с тихой музыкой для медленных танцев или убийства:  
— Что вы хотите знать, инспектор Уордл?  
— Я так понимаю, что вы работаете в отделении Скотленд-ярда по Уэльсу?  
— Что вас заставило сделать такой вывод?  
Робин вздохнула, отпив крошечный глоток и пролистнув ленту Сары Шедлок, которая, оказывается, в прошедшие выходные ездила в большой компании на природу. На одной из фотографий Метью держал над ее головой тарелку фрисби, и оба они хохотали.  
«Не похоже, что твое сердце разбито, Мэт, и что ты слишком сильно страдаешь».  
— Мы сейчас ведем расследование убийства Аргуса Филча. Один из вещдоков привел к миссис Браун, у которой пропал муж, Келли Браун, а родителей мужа зверски убили.  
— Во-первых, Келли Браун не пропал.  
— Действительно?  
— Действительно. Разуму Келли Брауна был тяжело поврежден. В настоящий момент он опасен и для себя, и для окружающих. Жене и детям мистера Брауна не позволяют видеть его для их же блага.  
— Знаете, мне кажется, вы пытаетесь мне лапшу на уши навесить.  
— Миссис Браун я также не внушаю доверия, — усмехнулся инспектор Смерть.  
— Где он сейчас? Я навел справки: ни в одной клинике нет данных о Келли Брауне. И я задаюсь, как и миссис Браун, вопросом: а была ли ему оказана медицинская и психологическая помощь, потому что пока все выглядит так, будто вы его припрятали где-то.  
— Он находится в частной клинике.  
— В какой? Можете ли вы предоставить документы, фотографии или видео, подтверждающие, что Келли Браун жив и за здоровьем его следят?  
— Я не имею власти над медиками, оказывающими помощь мистеру Брауну.  
— Но вы можете сделать запрос?  
— Я попытаюсь.  
Но звучало все так, будто инспектор Смерть приложит максимум усилий, чтобы оградить Келли Брауна от любого общения, запрет его, как Локхарты — своих дочерей, в башне за звукоизолирующей дверью с множеством замков.  
— Хорошо, оставим пока что это. Что же во-вторых, мистер Поттер?  
Такой тихий смешок, что его невозможно было бы расслышать и без громкого хохота студентов-архитекторов и музыки, но Робин поправила прическу и, извернувшись так, чтобы в кадр попал инспектор Смерть и Корморан состроила гримасу для инстраграм.  
— Во-вторых, я инспектор полиции по графству Кейтнесс.  
Это было похоже на правду, учитывая нотки шотландского акцента. Однако…  
— И каким ветром вас занесло в Уэльс, мистер Поттер?  
— Он не был попутным. Дело в том, что я знаком с дочерью погибших, Лавандой Браун. Она смогла нажать на рычаги и дело это передали мне.  
— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что убийство семьи в глуши Уэльса дали расследовать инспектору с другого края страны?  
— Как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но все так и есть.  
Отраженный от граненого бокала свет ламп ударил ей прямо по глазам.  
Почти бесшумно, как и все, что делал инспектор Смерть, он поставил бокал на стол и наклонился вперед, к Корморану.  
Неряха перевернул страницу Таймс и тайком шнырял взглядом туда-сюда безуспешно пытаясь найти ее.  
Ликуя, Робин театрально пустила слезу и шмыгнула носом, прошептав имя Метью.  
— Мистер Уордл, если вы не против, то я бы хотел услышать ваше мнение об убийстве Локхартов, раз уж вы побывали на месте преступления первым.  
— Мое мнение? Что ж… Совершенно очевидно, что наш с вами преступник убивает с определенной целью, я пока что не определил, что он преследует. Рабочая версия: он мстит этим семьям. В любом случае, это парень серийный убийца с основательно поехавшей крышей. И какое бы из определений ни давал себе он, дело рук его — убийства, которыми он определенно наслаждается. Со всеми своими жертвами он вдоволь позабавился. Кроме Филча.  
— Смерть Филча отличается?  
— Все выглядело как неудавшаяся операция по словам медэксперта. Как будто преступник пытался излечить Аргуса Филча. Не так кровожадно. Место преступления совершенно отличны друг от друга.  
Инспектор Смерть был неподвижен и долгое время молчал.  
— Вот как… И все же вы думаете, что Филч был первой жертвой преступника. Почему?  
На этот раз замолчал Корморан. Неряха, казалось, обратился в камень, усердно внимая, к пиву он так и не притронулся и статьи на пятой странице его точно не интересовали.  
— Потому что, — ответил в конце концов Корморан, — на месте преступления был найден список с именами всех жертв на сегодняшний день. Аргус Филч. Эдмунд, Патриция и Лаванда Брауны. Эмрис, Мэри Энн и Гилдерой Локхарты.  
Инспектор Смерть издал звук наподобие змеиного шипения, в котором она угадала ругань.  
— И поэтому вы посетили сначала дом Браунов, а затем и дом Локхартов.  
— Именно так, — и Корморан с удовольствием причмокнув после доброго глотка.  
— А на последнем месте вы не находили подобных списков?  
— Не находил. И теперь в замешательстве. Даже не представляю на кого нацелился этот больной на всю голову Бэтмен.  
— Не представляете, значит…  
— Не обнадеживает, да? Где-то шастает тот еще уебок и крошит людей во имя какой-то цели. И прямо сейчас он, наверняка, планирует следующее убийство. Но знаете, что мне не дает покоя? Где, черт возьми, вторая из дочерей Локхарт. Что с ней случилось, потому что в том котле были останки только трех людей.  
— Наш эксперт пришел к тому же выводу.  
— Передавайте Гиппократу привет.  
— Обязательно.  
Заиграла заезженная до дыр всеми радиостанциями несколько лет назад супер популярная Not Fair, и она чуть не расхохоталась, но ее опередили студентки, напившиеся до такого состояния, что попросили бармена включить эту песню и сейчас во всю глотку подпевали Лили Аллен.  
Робин, решила нажать до отказа, и снова подняла бокал, глядя на Неряху, так, как если бы она была Сарой Шедлок, нанюхавшейся кокаина в общественном туалете.  
«У него же не случится инфакт или кровоизлияние в мозг?» — с легкой опаской подумала она, не выходя из роли.  
— Ну так, может быть, и вы поделитесь своими выводами, инспектор Поттер? А то это не честно. Какая же досада…  
Инспектор Смерть вдруг расхохотался, и Робин решила посмотреть на них.  
Вблизи и смеющимся он не казался ей таким отталкивающим и пугающим, и его прическа, вернее ее отсутствие, определенно была настолько же нелепой и непривлекательной для тех, кто предпочитал хорошиста принца Уильяма, а не дрянного мальчишку Гарри.  
Когда он поправил очки и начал поворачиваться в ее сторону, Робин снова стала бездумно переходить с профиля на профиль на фейсбуке.  
— Ну что ж, попробую удовлетворить вас, мистер Уордл.  
Инспектор Смерть начал крутить на столе бокал, и отраженный свет так и слепил глаза. Впрочем, она заставила себя игнорировать это.  
— Как я вам уже говорил, дело это досталось мне по причине того, что свидетели отказались предоставлять информацию кому-либо, кроме меня.  
— Близкое знакомство полицейских с жертвами или с близкими родственниками жертв как правило основной фактор, запрещающий вести им подобные дела.  
— Но в этом случае все от противного. Могу лишь предположить, что руководство ко всему прочему подумало, что, раз уж я знаю жертв, а также и то, что убийство это несет на себе отпечаток чего-то личного, то, вероятнее всего, я могу знать убийцу.  
«Это ложь!»  
— Вот как… И у вас есть предположения кто это может быть?  
— Ни одного. Я в полном замешательстве.  
Инспектор Смерть пытался казаться таким, а также подавленным от мыслей о том, что кто-то из его знакомых настолько кровожадный убийца, но она слышала в его голосе притворство.  
— Вы меня совсем не удовлетворили, инспектор Поттер.  
— Это еще не все. Дело в том, что я знал и Аргуса Филча. Он был завхозом в школе, которую я заканчивал.  
— Есть что-то, что связывает Филча с убитыми Браунами и Локхартами?  
— Пока что я не увидел ее.  
— Интересно. Значит, вам не было известно, что Филч был убит?  
— Нет. Он не входил в круг моих друзей, честно говоря, он был тем еще старым мерзавцем, и когда Филч ушел на заслуженный отдых пару лет назад, никаких известий о нем я не получал. Лишь позавчера мне стало известно о его смерти.  
— Как вы узнали об этом?  
— Лаванда Браун, младшая дочь рассказала об этом, а ей сообщил частный детектив, которого наняла миссис Браун, жена Келли Брауна. Может быть, вы знаете его? Корморан Б. Страйк.  
Робин понимала, что инспектор Смерть хотел показать Корморану: как сильно он не хочет вести это дело, как это тяготит его, что он не достаточно прозорлив, чтобы выследить убийцу.  
«Он хочет, чтобы Корморан сам предложил вести дело сообща. Он будет играть дурачка, делая вид, что не владеет никакой информацией, мы будем делиться своей, но он будет первым. Этот шакал!»  
— Я знаю его очень хорошо. Мы сотрудничали с ним по нескольким делам. Можно сказать, что я знаю его, как самого себя.  
Робин чуть захлебнулась вином.  
— Вы еще не беседовали с ним, мистер Поттер?  
— Я хотел, но офис был закрыт. Потом меня срочно вызвали в дом Локхартов.  
— Планируете встретиться с ним?  
— Не уверен, что смогу сделать это лично, скорее всего, пошлю свою помощницу.  
— Ну так что мы будем делать? Дела необходимо объединить. Я не в восторге от всей этой бумажной волокиты, но это один из слонов, на которых держится Скотленд-ярд. Нам, так сказать, нужно связать законными узами эти два дела.  
— Вы можете начать оформлять все, как считаете нужным, но сомневаюсь, что меня освободят от возложенных обязанностей.  
— Ну разумеется, — с фальшивым пониманием ответил Корморан. — Что ж, беру все на себя. В таком случае…  
Стул вновь заныл, но на этот раз от облегчения.  
Инспектор Смерть, поднялся вслед за Кормораном, при мягком, слабом освещении и отсутствии солнечного света он был похож на силуэт, сотканный из чернильно-черного дыма.  
— Был рад встрече, — они пожали руки. — Спасибо, что вернули телефон.  
— Это было хитро придумано.  
— Надеялся поймать убийцу...  
— Ну разумеется.  
— Но поймал вас.  
— Какая досада.  
Гром захлопнувшихся дверей, похожий на тот, что звучал во время постановки Грозы, поставил не финальную точку, а восклицание перед антрактом.  
Она взглянула на сидящего в одиночестве Неряху.  
Но только Неряха уже не казался неряхой. Он отрешенно смотрел прямо ей в глаза, и Робин не могла перестать думать о волках, которых она видела в детстве одной ночью на краю леса рядом, когда в конюшне умирала старенькая кобылка дяди.  
И когда на его губах заиграла улыбка, она поежилась от холода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совсем не знак бездушья — молчаливость. Гремит лишь то, что пусто изнутри.  
> Слова Кента из Короля Лира.
> 
> Плейлист из песен, упоминающихся в главе, можно послушать: https://music.yandex.ru/users/fransies/playlists/1021


	5. Хоть это и безумие, но в нем есть последовательность

Фонари на входе на Линкольн Инн Филдс какой-то мудозвон облил красной краской, и арка на площадь в темное время суток всегда наводящая страх на людей впечатлительных, теперь казалась и Корморану прекрасной сценой для фильма о Джеке Потрошителе.  
Прикусив сигарету за фильтр, он снова посмотрел на часы.  
Робин опаздывала.  
— Бляха.  
Глубоко и сердито затянувшись, он полез за телефоном. Дым, окрашенный светом фонаря, застил глаза.  
— Блядь! — выплюнул он, а затем и бычок.  
Робин все еще была не в сети.  
На самом деле, ему не пришло в голову, что Поттер может позвонить на последний номер из вызовов, но Робин всегда была предусмотрительна в подобных мелочах, которые он, бывало, упускал.  
Он оглянулся по сторонам, но вниз и вверх по улице было ни души.  
«Где ты? Позвони. Срочно».  
Он нажал «отправить» и стал ждать ответа или звонка, но спустя минуту сбоку от его сообщения загорелся красный восклицательный знак: не отправлено.  
Он в пятый раз набрал ее номер, но женский голос продолжал ему твердить, что Робин была вне зоны действия сети.  
— Сука!  
Со стороны Хай Холборн пролетел резкий, как удар хлыста, визг сирен полиции, и Корморан впервые в жизни смог понять Люси, когда Джек терял счет времени и задерживался допоздна, носясь со своими друзьями по парку.  
Спустя еще десять минут и две сигареты он был на грани панической атаки, когда наконец услышал частый стук каблуков, доносящийся со стороны Сардиния-стрит.  
Бросив сигарету к куче окурков, он прошел в центр тротуара, под свет фонаря.  
Робин стремительно приближалась; он уже хотел, испытывая мощный прилив облегчения и раздражения, спросить почему она опоздала, но издал лишь легкий хрип, увидев, что она безмолвно открывает рот: «Молчи!»  
Она прошла мимо него, схватила под руку, и потащила за собой, заставляя перейти на противоположную сторону дороги.  
— За мной хвост, — прошептала она, когда по улице проехал одинокий старенький фольксваген жук. Свет фар размазал алое марево у входа в парк, и он увидел медленно, но широко шагающего мужчину точно за ними следом.  
Он склонился, шепнув:  
— Человек Поттера?  
Робин ответила не сразу:  
— Да.  
Впереди замелькали огни проезжающих машин, вывески магазинов и знак подземки.  
Он оглянулся и увидел, как темная тень отделилась от скопления мрака в десятке футов от них, и человек, вильнув в сторону, под прикрытие фургончика, на миг исчез, а появился уже намного ближе в овальном пятне красного света, отбрасываемого на их сторону улицы.  
— Давай-ка в метро. Быстренько.  
Воспаленная культя после беготни по крутой лестнице в доме Локхартов горела так, будто кто-то держал под ней зажигалку.  
Шум улицы звучал обнадеживающе, как и толпы людей в радиусе десяти футов от входа, но и расстояние между ними и преследователем сокращалось. Он потянул Робин за руку, и она сразу же поняла, чего он хотел: побежала впереди, огибая марширующих с целенаправленностью войск на параде лондонцев. Корморан увидел краем глаза, что человек протягивает руку, наверное, чтобы схватить его за плечо, но резко отшатнулся, столкнувшись с модницами в ботфортах на огромной платформе и те попадали, как два жирафа, прямо на преследователя.  
— Эй!  
— Простите!  
— Старый козел!  
— Извините! — крикнул он, толкая двери в метро, и увидел, что человек расталкивает возмущенных прохожих, чтобы добраться до него. Корморан показал ему средний палец, прежде чем двери за ним захлопнулись.  
— Сюда, Корморан!  
Робин стояла у ближайшего турникета и махала руками, и выглядела она как самая настоящая героинщица во время ломки: с размазанной тушью и помадой, с мокрыми волосами, с которых она очень плохо смыла черную краску.  
Стоя на ступеньках эскалатора, он расхохотался и тут же получил тычок в плечо.  
— Ха-ха!  
Прежде чем турникеты скрылись, он обернулся назад и увидел отворачивающегося и уходящего на улицу преследователя.  
— Странно.  
— Что странно?  
Взволнованно, но решительно Робин смотрела на него, как будто ожидала услышать, что ей нужно готовиться к перестрелке прямо тут, в метро.  
— Он ушел.  
— Ушел? — брови ее удивленно поползли вверх. — Он был так настойчив, оставить все так просто…  
Встав на платформе станции Холборн, чтобы были видны спускающиеся в подземку пассажиры, он спросил:  
— Что произошло после того как мы ушли?  
— Нечто… странное.  
— Что, учитывая все странности успевшие произойти за это время, совершенно не странно.  
Он быстро взглянул на Робин и с удовольствием увидел, что она ухмыляется.  
«Так-то лучше».  
В вагоне они встали у дверей, он, склонив голову, а она, запрокинув свою.  
— Помнишь неряшливо одетого парня с Таймс и подозрительно полной пинтой? Он сидел прямо напротив меня.  
— Да. Это твой преследователь? Человек Поттера?  
Робин нахмурилась и, как и в прошлый раз, ответила совсем не убежденно и как будто озвучивая вслух свои размышления:  
— Думаю, да.  
— Так что произошло?  
— С того момента как вычислила его, я не восприняла его всерьез. Ужасная ошибка, я знаю.  
Двери открылись, и они устало проковыляли против толпы уставших, словно косяк лосося, лондонцев. Корморан потянул ее в сторону, где Робин привалилась к стене, продолжив под низкий гул голосов:  
— Не знаю когда именно, может быть, с самого начала, но он точно понял, что я была в том баре не для того, чтобы запить горе вином, а чтобы проследить за тобой и Поттером.  
Освещенная искусственным белым светом, со слипшимися волосами, бурыми на конце, она могла бы сойти за героиню романов Чарльза Диккенса. Робин зябко передернула плечами, когда он дал ей свой шарф; благодарная улыбка осветила ее лицо как короткая яркая вспышка.  
— Когда вы ушли он уставился прямо на меня таким жутким взглядом… Бывало у тебя такое: ты знал, что человек задумал убить тебя?  
От одновременно всплывших в голове воспоминаний он лишь глухо отозвался «да», стараясь не думать о том, что могло твориться в больной башке того ублюдка.  
— Мне кажется, хотя могу ошибаться, что тот человек определенно хотел убить меня каким-то особо изощренным способом. Ну или ему мерещилось, что я — стейк средней прожарки, — пожала она плечами, и Корморан нервно хохотнул.  
— Но ты смогла улизнуть от него.  
«Слава Богу».  
— Нда-а. Я подумала, что лучшей защитой будет нападение, и, в общем, сама подсела к нему за столик, закосила под пьяную, рассказала ему историю о том, что жених изменил с другой и мы разводимся после мучительного года брака. А потом предложила уединиться.  
Он застонал, прикрыв глаза рукой, а затем рассмеялся.  
— Я, конечно, знаю, что все закончилось благополучно, но как черт возьми ты умудрилась от него ускользнуть?  
— Сказала, что хочу нюхнуть дорожку на дорогу, пошла в туалет, быстро смыла тонер с волос и вылезла в окно.  
Корморан расхохотался в голос перекрывая шум отъезжающих и подъезжающих поездов.  
— Молодец!  
— Сбросить его с хвоста я все же не смогла. Он стал нагонять меня, когда я сворачивала на Портсмут-стрит. Дальше ты и сам знаешь.  
— Он говорил что-то?  
Робин озабоченно прикусила обветрившуюся губу:  
— Ничего такого, пара фраз, представился Юстасом, но вот от чего больше всего было не по себе, так от того, что он не говорил, а шептал.  
Мимо, толкнув его, пробежал кашляющий в полосатый оранжево-черный шарф мужчина. Корморан раздраженно цыкнул сквозь зубы, провожая взглядом нахала до тех пор, пока волна людей, хлынувших из открытых дверей вагонов, не унесла его с собой в город.  
— В итоге, у нас нет ничего на этого урода.  
— Боюсь, что так. Извини.  
— Нет, ты все сделала правильно. Я бы винил, если пришлось опознавать твой труп.  
То пугающее, но влекущее эхо жизненной силы и энергии, взвинченной и доведенной до максимальной ее величины в момент убийства, всегда отражающееся в предсмертном взгляде насильно ушедших в мир иной, на миг заволокло и глаза Робин. И ему захотелось встряхнуть ее, взять ее лицо и вдохнуть в нее своей жизни. Вместо этого он лишь тронул за плечо, вырывая ее из воспоминаний.  
— Пошли. Поймаем тебе такси до дома.  
Устало поднявшись наверх под пронизывающий северный ветер, предвещающий скорую смену затянувшегося лета, Корморан спросил Робин, выискивая черный остин.  
— Что думаешь об этом Поттере?  
— Думаю, что он умело лжет и манипулирует.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— А как справился я?  
— С ролью Уордла? Отлично!  
Он оглянулся через плечо, и, похоже, он выглядел по ее мнению обиженным, потому что Робин рассмеялась, качая головой.  
— А вот нечего напрашиваться на комплименты.  
— Но может я жаждал критики…  
— Ха! Но если серьезно, — свет фар такси приветливо, словно бездомная мокрая псина в предвкушении случайного угощения, лизнул его по лицу, — то вряд ли из него можно было вытянуть больше того, что и он, и все жертвы были как-то связаны с Хогвартсом.  
— Что?  
Он так резко развернулся к Робин, что протез соскочил с положенного места, и он чуть не упал прямо под колеса подъезжающего такси.  
Робин подскочила к нему.  
— О боже! Ты как?  
— В норме. Хогвартс?  
— Куда едем? — крикнул в открытое окно водитель.  
— Подожди, — бросил он таксисту, глядя на бледнеющую Робин. — Это название той гребаной школы, которую заканчивали Брауны, Поттер да и вообще все, кто замешан в этом деле?  
— Я забыла, — убито выдохнула она, прикрыв рот дрожащей рукой. — О боже… я все испортила… Как я могла забыть.?  
«Черт возьми!»  
— Вы едете или нет? — снова спросил таксист.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он, открывая дверцу машины, разрываясь от желания взвыть или зарычать от боли в культе и расходящимся волнами по телу чувством вины. — Что сделано, то сделано. Вряд ли бы я смог козырнуть этим при встрече с Поттером. Очень может быть, что это полностью заставило его прекратить какие-либо контакты со мной.  
Все еще крайне подавленная, Робин кивнула, забираясь в кабину.  
— Завтра с утра встречаемся с Уордлом. Успеешь до обеда подготовить список предполагаемых жертв?  
Она могла только вновь кивнуть.  
Корморан захлопнул дребезжащую дверцу.  
Сиреневый свет вывески магазина заливал кабину, и, сидящая в ней Робин, казалось парила в дымке — как видение из какого-то другого мира, с мольбой смотрела она на него, но он не знал, что может дать. Он улыбнулся, в надежде, что эта жалкая замена того, что он хотел преподнести ей, может хотя бы отчасти быть удовлетворительной.  
Но она коснулась пальцами его руки, сжимающими раму створки дверцы.  
— Прости меня.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения. В этом деле твои подвиги несравненны. Это ты извини, если я был резок.  
— Нет, что ты…  
Таксист раздраженно цокнул:  
— Дык мы едем, дамочка? Предупреждаю, что счетчик я включаю прямо сейчас. Можете хоть до утра тут прощения просить друг у друга.  
Корморан отошел от машины, махнув рукой.  
— Езжай. До завтра.  
— Так куда едем?  
Достав из пачки сигарету, он смотрел на Робин, вспоминая песню Донована.  
Когда она последний раз обернулась, слабо улыбнувшись ему, он затянулся, помахав ей на прощание, и произнес тихо:  
— Can your heart get much sadder, that’s your lot in life, Lalena, can’t blame you.  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от мельтешащих огней, похожих на электрических фей в лесу из стекла, стали и камня, унесших Робин прочь, он заковылял, подняв воротник, подгоняемый усиливающимся ветром, к Денмарк стрит.

***

В квартирке резко пахло не выкинутым вовремя мусором; он завязал пакет и кинул его в сортир, а затем распылил остатки запылившейся на полке в ванной туалетной воды, которой он пользовался последний раз почти четыре года назад.  
Скинув пальто и свитер, он осел на кровать и, кряхтя, сбросил ботинки, затем — брюки.  
При скудном освещении от вывесок было видно ярко-красную воспаленную кожу на культе.  
Автоответчик на старомодном городском телефоне издал противный писк.  
Корморан взглянул в темный угол, из которого ему три раза подмигнул красный огонек и цифра «2» на табло.  
Холодный гель из открытого тюбика, который он держал в руке, упал ему на трусы; цыкнув, он подхватил его и начал втирать в культю.  
Медленно слабое жжение проходило.  
Корморан откинулся назад.  
Вновь прозвучал сигнал.  
Он широко зевнул, нащупав край одеяла.  
И прикрыл глаза.  
Но призрачный образ Робин неумолимо преследовал его в мире грез.

***

«Страйк! — хрипел и трещал от негодования голос Уордла. — Планы изменились! Какой-то кусок дерьма из сраного Кейтнесса сует свой нос в мое дело! Пока этот злоебучий инспектор не отобрал все материалы надо встретиться на месте преступления! В десять утра, Страйк! Адрес вышлю смс».  
Запивая бутерброд с подсохшей колбасой кофе из пакетика, который он прихватил из номера отеля в Глостершире, он прошел к валяющемуся в кресле пальто за телефоном.  
Переслав полученное сообщение Робин, он запихнул половину бутерброда в рот и, прибавив громкость на телевизоре, пошел в туалет, прихлебывая кофе.  
— Возьмите же себя в руки! — поддержал он сердито спортивного журналиста, высказавшему относительно последнего матча.  
— «…подчеркивает крайнее лицемерие бомбардира Арсенала и тот факт, что накануне происшествия в ресторане, он громогласно заявлял, что его работа сделать счастливыми фанатов команды…»  
Корморан фыркнул, поставив пустую чашку на пол рядом с унитазом.  
— «…призываю воздержаться от столь громогласных высказываний впредь, чтобы не усиливать и без того глубокую печать верных фанатов Арсенала, лишившихся шанса с гордостью накинуть на свои плечи красный флаг с пушкой в финале отборочного тура».  
— Да, черт подери, — кивнул он, нажимая на слив.  
Они включили повтор матча. От невыносимо болезненного, с надрывом голоса комментатора хотелось завыть, но завыли сирены. Под окнами начали горланить по-турецки с разной степенью раздражения и гнева, а затем заиграл целый оркестр отбойных молотков, добавляя еще один к какофонии звуков. И все же требовательный сигнал автоответчика, извещающий о еще одном не прослушанном сообщении, пробился сквозь эту странную, но гармоничную симфонию.  
Сдернув чистую рубашку с вешалки, он мимоходом ткнул пальцем на кнопку, ожидая услышать голос арендатора.  
«Мистер Страйк, это Оливия Браун…»  
Он молниеносно захлопнул открытое окно, а затем метнулся к столу за пультом.  
«…как можно скорее. Благодарю».  
Включил повтор.  
«Мистер Страйк, это Оливия Браун. Я бы хотела обсудить с вами дальнейшую работу. Прошу связаться со мной как можно скорее. Благодарю».  
Пи-и-ик.  
Корморан узнавал признаки, указывающие на то, что клиент хотел разорвать договор моментально. Но он никогда еще не чувствовал такого разочарования и беспокойства, а также сохранить дело любой ценой.  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит?

***

— Что такое?  
Это первое, что сказала ему Робин, увидев его, стоящего рядом с урнами неподалеку от выхода из метро.  
Потушив сигарету, он постарался выдохнуть вместе с табачным дымом и обиду, взявшуюся непонятно откуда.  
— Миссис Браун звонила. Похоже, она хочет отменить заказ.  
— Что?! Почему?!  
Чуть-чуть опустив голову и покосившись налево, он увидел сердитое и одновременно взволнованное лицо раскрасневшейся Робин, на ходу обматывающая вокруг шеи его шарф.  
— Этого не может быть! — горячо сказала она. — Миссис Браун нужно знать правду. Ты же сам видел, что это для нее жизненно необходимо. И если она внезапно идет на попятный, то тут точно что-то не так.  
— Я тоже так подумал.  
— Во сколько она оставила сообщение?  
Корморан вновь посмотрел на нее, улыбаясь.  
— Примерно минут через тридцать после окончания встречи с Поттером.  
— Думаешь, он понял, что встречался не с инспектором Уордлом?  
— Кто ж его знает. Слишком уж он похож на ребят из разведки. Даже если бы и понял, то не раскрыл себя. Я бы сделал так.  
— Даже если инспектор Смерть и раскусил тебя, то он не сможет устранить нас.  
— Я скорее склонен предполагать, что он захочет устранить лишнюю помеху, над которой он не может иметь власть, делая вид, что работает с нами.  
Они переглянулись, и он был уверен, что на его не бритой физиономии сама собой расползлась точно такая же как у Робин кривая ухмылка.  
Они свернули на одну из редких старых узких улиц, где большая часть фасадов домов была испещрена мелкими выбоинами от шрапнелей, а жилплощадь называли не квартирами, а комнатами.  
Бурые с темными подпалинами от пожаров каменные стены уходили плавной дугой к старому заводскому зданию с частично выбитыми стеклами.  
— Трудно представить каково жить тут.  
Он крякнул, но Робин, скорее всего, восприняла это как знак согласия.  
— Смотри, это не Уордл? — спросила она.  
Действительно, это был он, в своей пижонской кожаной куртке Уордл ходил туда-сюда, разговаривая по телефону с совершенно идиотской улыбкой.  
— Надень их, — услышали он его бубнеж. — И вышли фотку. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста. Ну пожа-алуйста. Да. Да! О да!  
Этот кретин не видел их, запрокинув голову к небу и застонав, он говорил своей подружке, судя по всему:  
— Черт, ты не представляешь насколько! Ты такая же горячая в них, как и булочки со сливочным кремом, которые пекла твоя мама на прошлое Рождество.  
И он заржал, оборачиваясь на месте.  
— Э-э, слушай. Больше не могу говорить. Страйк приперся наконец. Жду фотку!  
— Здравствуй, Эрик, — произнесла Робин.  
— Привет, Робин, — он по крайней мере сделал вид, что смущен. — Поздравляю. Партнер.  
— Спасибо! — просияла она.  
— Теперь ведь труднее будет свалить от этого кретина Страйка. Уверена, что сделала правильный карьерный выбор? А то ведь никогда не поздно подучиться и пойти в Скотленд-ярд. Стабильность. Деньги. Слышала о них?  
— Эй!  
— Я уверена, Эрик, но мне приятно, что ты так озабочен моим финансовым положением.  
Уордл фыркнул и, переведя взгляд на него, закатил глаза и протянул руку.  
— Страйк.  
— Здорово, — сказал он, пожимая руку идиоту.  
Повернувшись к двери, он поманил их за собой.  
— Пойдемте что ли.  
Внутри дом был в еще более плачевном состоянии, но при этом удивительно чистым. Узкие каменные ступени, столетиями вытаптываемые сотнями тысяч ног трудяг, работавших на заводе, были похожи на окаменелую морскую волну. Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее становился кислый запах каких-то гастрономических изысков, которые он всегда ассоциировал с эмигрантами.  
— Тут на этаже по две комнаты.  
— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал или видел?  
Уордл фыркнул, обернувшись на повороте лестницы.  
— Там, — он указал на две двери на третьем этаже, куда они подбирались, — живут студенты, но они тут почти не бывают. С утра на учебе, а до часу ночи работают. Говорят, что имеют привычку закидываться снотворным, чтобы быстрее заснуть.  
— Сурово.  
— А кто в оставшихся комнатах? — спросила Робин.  
— Греки, поляки и один мужик из литвы на первом этаже. Все работают и крепко спят. Я склонен им верить. Да и вы поверите — только посмотрите на их мятые лица с вечно воспаленными глазами.  
На пролете между третьим и четвертым этажом Корморан остановился, перевести дыхание.  
— А Филч на пятом?  
— Это мансарда по сути, так что без соседей. Стены тут толстые, добротный старый дом, со времен промышленной революции. Нихера не слышно.  
— Свидетелей нет, — подытожил он.  
— Нету. Вот мы и на месте.  
Последний лестничный марш заканчивался красной дверью, аккуратно окрашенной и пролакированной; латунная ручка и замок в идеальном состоянии; на полу коврик для ног, такой старый, что герб и надпись было не распознать.  
Дверь была опечатана, но Уордл рывком сорвал и ленту и бумагу с печатью Скотленд-ярда и своей собственной подписью.  
— Не знаю останется ли это дело за мной. Какой-то хрен с горы начал дергать за ниточки. Мне сегодня в шесть утра звонили, а потом каждые двадцать минут. Задавали наводящие вопросы.  
— Что ты им сказал?  
— Чтоб звонили в рабочее время!  
Уордл наконец справился со старым замком, дверь бесшумно открылась, и они увидели место преступления.  
— Похоже на обложку Definitely Mayby, — прокомментировал он и вошел внутрь.  
— Ты не представляешь насколько, — мрачно буркнул Уордл, закрывая дверь.  
Робин протянула ему перчатки, затем безмолвно предложила Уордлу, но тот отказался.  
— Не, я привык держать руки в карманах.  
По краям длинной комнаты с дощатым полом стояла старая, но добротная мебель, кровать с одной жидкой подушкой, накрытой кружевной салфеткой. Над раковиной полка с глубокой тарелкой, плоской, кружкой, вилкой, ложкой столовой и чайной и двумя ножами: маленьким и большим. Все было в одном экземпляре. Как и все в этой комнате, где можно было найти место лишь для одного трупа.  
На старых темных досках с конца июня сохранилась белая краска с контуром напоминающим саркофаг фараона.  
— Он был абсолютно одинок, — произнесла Робин; опустив руки, она посмотрела вокруг. — Просто существование.  
Корморан достал из кармана распечатанные фотографии.  
Как и Лиам Галлахер, Аргус лежал на полу со сложенными на груди руками в своем лучшем фраке выцветшего коричневого цвета, единственным ярким пятном, запечатленным на фото, был цветастый жилет и кровь, расползшаяся по рубашке, которая, сидя по манжетам, была застиранного серо-белого цвета.  
— Его нашли на следующий день по чистой случайности. Диспетчер неправильно указала данные квартиры, когда принимала звонок от жильцов с третьего этажа. Сотрудник газовой службы взломал замок. К тому моменту как мы приехали, Аргус Филч был мертв уже более восьми часов. И никаких следов преступника.  
— Эрик, — обратилась Робин, перелистывая тонкий альбом с фотографиями. — Ты сказал, что газовщику пришлось взломать замок?  
— Да. И окно тоже было закрыто.  
— Значит, у преступника был ключ? — нахмурившись, она обернулась через плечо посмотрев на них. — Они знали друг друга?  
— Такова единственная подходящая версия.  
Уордл, мерзавец, присел на пружинную кровать.  
— Ты читал протокол вскрытия, Страйк?  
Он кивнул, выглянув в окно: там был узкий проход между домами, из которого можно было выбраться только боком, к тому же заваленный мешками с мусором.  
— А я не читала, — вставила Робин, бросив на него интересный взгляд, а затем снова уткнулась в альбом.  
— У-у-уб, — не в силах сопротивляться, Уордл широко зевнул и яростно помотал головой, — ублюдок разрезал ему грудную клетку, вставил новое сердце, мы не знаем чье именно, но это мужчина с первой группой крови. Все это в домашних условиях.  
— Так Филч и умер? — спросила Робин.  
— О нет! — мрачно усмехнулся Уордл. — У него все вышло. Вскрытие показало, что эта чертова операция прошла успешно. И оно бы продолжало биться, но он, эта мразь, сделал полное переливание крови. Филч умер в процессе. Но знаешь, в чем самая жуть, Робин?  
— В чем? — тихо спросила она.  
— Наш эксперт не нашел ни следов уколов, ни остаточных следов проведенной анестезии.  
— Филч был в сознании?!  
— И при этом не сопротивлялся.  
— Но кто способен на подобное хладнокровие?  
Корморан присел на подоконник, вытянув пульсирующую от тупой, ноющей боли ногу. Робин стояла, прислонившись к комоду, в одной из ее безвольно болтающихся рук был альбом, раскрытый на странице с порванной фотографией.  
— Мы это с тобой вскользь уже обсуждали, Робин, — сказал он, помассировав макушку. От запаха старья у него начиналась головная боль и тошнота. — Убийца подошел ко всему процессу с заботой и уважением, если такое можно сказать об убийстве человека. С остальными он поступил иначе.  
— С остальными? — Уордл выпрямился, глядя по очереди на него и на Робин. — Ты говорил, что убийца Филча мог быть связан с убийцей по твоему делу.  
— Ну он и связан.  
Корморан хохотнул, услышав короткую, сочную ругань Уордла.  
— Сколько еще?  
— Пока что четыре семьи.  
— Семьи?! Пока что?! Черт возьми, Страйк!  
Робин рассеянно листала альбом, не обращая внимание на неистовую брать Уордла, расхаживающего взад-вперед по комнате.  
— Я до сих пор не могу понять ход мыслей убийцы, Корморан. Методы всегда разные. И если есть сходства между Филчем и Фигг, которую мы, кстати, до сих пор не проработали.  
— Фигг? — ошарашенно откликнулся Уордл и умолк.  
— Предполагаю, — сказал он бездумно шарясь в карманах в поисках сигарет, — что для Арабеллы Фигг он хотел сделать что-то подобное. С небольшим исключением. В тот же самый день, практически в тоже самое время умер и ее брат, помнишь?  
Робин кивнула, он видел, как в голове ее начали складываться факты, как паззл, складываясь в ту же картину, что видел он.  
— Он экспериментирует, — прошептала она. — Пробует разные методы, чтобы…  
Она посмотрела на него:  
— Чего он добивается, Корморан?  
— Вообще без понятия, — пожал он плечами, распахнул окно, потом щелкнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся. Головная боль начала проходить.  
— Ты говорил, что его цель — месть семьям, что отреклись от этих детей.  
Он изловчился повернуться, чтобы сбросить пепел и выдохнуть дым.  
— Не, скорее, это приятный бонус. Нет, — покачал он головой, посмотрев на фотографии с места преступления, — наш клиент считает себя кем-то более крутым. Он помогает им. Пытается что-то сделать с ними. Для них. Не уверен, что это можно назвать лечением. Филчу он заменил сердце и сделал переливание крови, но это не помогло. Мы не знаем, что он провернул с Арабеллой Фигг и ее братом. Но мы знаем, что он выкачал кучу крови из родителей Келли Брауна и тот остался жив. Вряд ли ему сделали переливание пока он стоял. Что-то другое. Скорее всего, напоил Келли кровью мамы и папы, как и сестер Локхарт, выпивших отвар из порубленных отца, матери и брата.  
— Ебать меня, — выдохнул позеленевший лицом Уордл. Облокотившись о колени, он массировал голову. — У нас тут орудует маньяк, а мы ни сном ни духом…  
— Никто бы не узнал. Все жертвы находятся на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Арабелла Фигг так вообще вон по мнению полиции Суррея умерла от сердечного приступа. И конечно заигравшемуся в Франкенштейна приятелю пришлось не по душе, что его труды остаются не оцененными. Поттер, например, был удивлен не меньше твоего, узнав о том, что Аргуса Филча убили. Это тот тип, Уордл, который пытается подмять под себя дело Филча. Не уверен, что ты сможешь ему противостоять.  
— Черт возьми… Мне было жаль этого старика. Хреново у него жизнь сложилась. Но вы-то как влипли в это дерьмо?  
— Жена одной жертв — наша клиентка. Преступник любезно и с изрядной долей бахвальства отправил ей список своих «пациентов».  
Робин сфотографировала порванную фотографию в альбоме, и собрав волосы перекинула их через плечо, показав короткие, пушистые волоски на затылке и запутавшиеся в них капельки пота.  
Он отвернулся от нее, услышав, как кто-то открыл окно в другом подъезде. На и без того большую кучу мусорных пакетов кто-то выбросил еще один, посыпались и зазвенели пустые консервные банки и банки из-под пива, черная кошка, утробно закричав, выскочила и, ловко перескакивая, зигзагом рванула прочь из переулка.  
— У Филча была кошка?  
— Была, — ответила Робин.  
Она открыла альбом наугад, и показала ему. На каждом развороте было по фотографии: Аргус Филч и кошка, на фоне средневековых доспехов на одной фотографии и с замком у озера на другой.  
— Миссис Норрис. Он делал фотографии каждый год 21 июня. Забавное совпадение, не так ли? Кстати, судя по датам под фотографиями, кошке лет пятьдесят, не меньше.  
— Уордл, в записях не было упоминания об этом.  
— Потому что ее не было. Кошки. Мы видели фотографии, но я решил, что она умерла или убежала. А дата просто совпадение.  
— Может быть… Но неплохо было бы найти эту кошку. Тут под окнами какая-то бегала.  
— Страйк, ты что — предлагаешь мне искать домашних животных? Я похож на Эйса Вентуру?  
— Она важный свидетель, — не моргнув и глазом ответил он.  
Уордл пялился на него так, будто всерьез воспринимал эту дичь.  
Робин, не выдержав, рассмеялась.  
— Все посмотрели? — ворчливо спросил Уордл. — Или мы тут до обеда будем сидеть?  
Посмеиваясь, он закрыл окно и оттолкнулся от подоконника.  
— Пойдем. Эрик.  
— О, да заткнись уже, Страйк.  
— Ты так холоден.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Робин обернулась через плечо, и ее волосы разлетелись в стороны, разметав дрожащий свет, сочащийся из узкого окна.  
— Эрик, не хочешь пообедать с нами? — спросила она.  
— Нет, поеду брать одну крысу из Кэмдена. Спасибо, кстати, как всегда, годная инфа.  
— Мы квиты, — кивнул он, приметив как на втором этаже приоткрылась дверь и в темном просвете блеснул любопытный глаз.  
— Всегда приятно иметь дело. На метро? — спросил Уордл уже на улице, застегнув молнию на куртке.  
— Да.  
— Могу подвезти.  
Робин уже хотела, похоже, согласиться, но он быстро ответил:  
— Нет, нам потом в Челси.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Удачи! — крикнул он и быстрым шагом бросился прочь.  
— Пойдем? — спросила его Робин.  
— Нет. Подожди…  
Отойдя на пару шагов, он посмотрел в темные, завешенные тяжелыми шторами, окна второго этаж. Он помахал рукой, шторы заколыхались, потом отдернулись в сторону и на подоконник вскарабкалась похожая на веточку девочка с густейшими, похожими на волны патоки, волосами и огромными глазами, как у олененка. Она толкнула створки в сторону и смело свесила ноги вниз.  
— Вы приходить к Кос? — деловито спросила она.  
— Мы приходили к Аргусу Филчу. Пятый, — он поднял руку расставив пальцы в стороны, — этаж.  
Девочка кивнула.  
— Некроз, — на распев произнесла она, поджала губы и подбородок ее сморщился и задрожжал.  
— Ты видела, — он показал на нее и на свои глаза, — кого-нибудь? — и на дверь в подъезд.  
Девочка выпучила глаза, но не шелохнулась.  
— Мне кажется, она тебя поняла, — шепнула Робин. — Она видела кого-то.  
Она сделала шаг вперед, улыбаясь девочке.  
— Не бойся. Меня зовут, — приложила руку к груди, — Робин. Это, — она указала на него, — Корморан. Мы хотим наказать преступника.  
Корморан хмыкнул, когда она пантомимой показала как шлепает кого-то, а потом ставит в угол, грозя пальцем.  
Девочка звонко рассмеялась, ткнув себя пальцев в щуплую грудь.  
— Леда!  
Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Робин.  
— Очень красивое имя. Мою маму звали также.  
Девочка радостно рассмеялась и заболтала ногами, и вдруг на подоконник рядом с ней запрыгнула кошка. Старая, плешивая, она вперила в них такой взгляд, какие редко бывают у людей.  
— Это кошка Аргуса?  
Девочка кивнула, погладив миссис Норисс по голове и почесав за ушком, но животное продолжало пялиться прямо на них.  
— Аргус тебе ее отдал?  
Леда отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Другой.  
— Ты его знала?  
На этот раз она неопределенно пожала плечами.  
— Ты видела его?  
— Да!  
— Один раз?  
— Нет, — она посмотрела на свою ладошку; задумчиво покусывая губу, она стала пересчитывать пальцы, но, когда девочка в очередной раз сбилась и начала сначала, кошка положила свою лапу ей на руку, остановив.  
Широко и белозубо улыбаясь Леда крикнула:  
— Три! Три раза у Кос омаго!  
— Как его зовут?  
Девочка пожала плечами, а потом широко улыбнулась и, сделав странный жест пальцем, воскликнула:  
— Левиоса!  
Когда резкий порыв ветра взлохматил волосы Робин, и она от неожиданности ойкнула, Леда залилась хохотом и захлопала в ладоши, выкрикивая на всю улицу:  
— Омаго! Омаго! Омаго!  
От ее звонкого, радостного голоска звенели стекла в домах и в витражах заброшенного завода.

***

— Значит, — сказала Робин, вытирая кусочком хлеба карри с бумажной тарелки, — у нас будет свидетель по делу Филча. Смерти Филча, Фигг, Браунов и Локхартов уже связаны — у нас есть также и вещдок. Дадим знать об этом Уордлу?  
Он покачал головой, жуя восхитительно сочный кусок говядины.  
— Учитывая то, что Поттер может быть знаком с убийцей или убийца знает о нем, а может даже и следит за ним, не стоит привлекать внимание к Леде.  
— Он отдал ей кошку Филча. Думаешь, он убьет ее?  
— И глазом не моргнет. Что важнее: благое дело, которое может спасти не одного человека, или одна шестилетняя горластая гречанка?  
Робин в негодовании поставила стакан со спрайтом с такой силой, что брызги полетели на него.  
— Нужно срочно найти его, Корморан! Пока не пострадал кто-то, кто вообще никак не замешан во всей этой каше.  
— Согласен. Ты нашла адреса всех из нашего списка вычеркнутых из древа?  
— Почти. У нас нет последнего адреса Пруэтта, он съехал из квартиры в Лондоне. Ванесса обещала пробить по базе. Жду от нее ответ.  
— Хорошо. Какая у нас география?  
Робин тяжело вздохнула, округлив глаза.  
— Обширная! По большей части Шотландия. Но есть трое на юге, что будет совсем не по пути: один в Портсмуте и двое в Гемпшире.  
— Штырь сейчас в Портсмуте. За ним должок, он наведет справки по этим трем.  
На ее лице отразилось облегчение.  
— Отлично! В таком случае, — она подвинула пустые тарелки и, достав из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист, разложила и разгладила его на столе, — наш маршрут!  
Это была карта с кривой линией красного маркера, ведущего на север Шотландии.  
— Оксфорд…  
— Манчестер, а потом Глазго, Эдинбург, Данди, Абердин… Да уж.  
— Предлагаю взять в аренду машину, доехать до Манчестера, оттуда поездом до Глазго, а там снова на машине.  
— Ты все продумала.  
Робин опустила взгляд, убрав прядь за ухо. Он никогда не обращал внимание, но у нее были совершенно очаровательные уши. Сережка с крохотным бриллиантом дернулась и блики задрожали на ее щеке, когда она случайно задела ее пальцами с аккуратно и коротко подстриженными ногтями.  
— Так мы и сделаем.

***

— Посмотри на всякий случай вечером что кричала Леда, — сказал Корморан, запахивая пальто. Внезапно в Челси дул ветер, пронизывающий до костей.  
— Хорошо! — крикнула Робин сквозь слои шарфа, обмотанные вокруг шеи и нижней части лица. — Какая холодрыга! А вчера еще была такая хорошая погода. Бррр!  
— После Лаванды я угощу тебя виски, — он посмотрел вниз и встретил ее теплый взгляд над его шарфом.  
И вдруг он почувствовал слабость и тяжесть, разливающуюся по телу от сильно и болезненно сжавшегося ни с того, ни с сего сердца, и с его предательского языка чуть было не сорвало «Я люблю тебя».  
Спина покрылась липким потом.  
«Совсем это ни к чему. Возьми себя руки, кретин».  
Прокряхтев что-то невразумительное, он толкнул дверь лавки.  
Но словно кто-то с той стороны резко захлопнул ее. Через витражное стекло он видел, как повернулась завертка на замке, скорее всего, из-за силы удара.  
— Что за черт?  
— Корморан! — воскликнула Робин; присев на корточки рядом с ним, она смотрела сквозь прозрачный кусок стекла в лавку. — Там кто-то есть! Это мужчина и он хочет убежать через заднюю дверь!  
И она рванула со всех ног, крикнув ему:  
— Ломай дверь!  
Его нога все еще побаливала, а после сегодняшнего очередного подъема и спуска, он снова натер только начавшее заживать воспаление.  
— Робин, стой! Черт возьми!  
Но она уже скрылась за поворотом.  
Делать было нечего.  
Мужчины и женщины в пальто, которые стоят как дешевая машина, смотрели на него с чванливым предосуждением, но никто и не подумал подойти и остановить его, когда он разбил прекрасный витраж и открыл дверь.  
«Надеюсь, хоть один из них вызывает полицию».  
Колокольчик над дверью не звякнул, но он нашел его в ближайшем горшке; алая веревочка была аккуратно срезана.  
Из одной из комнат доносился пронзительный свист чайника.  
Верхушки горшечных растений и потолок терялись в паре от испаряющейся воды и множеств благовоний.  
Один из маленьких столиков был опрокинут, а на полу лежали пестрые осколки чашки и блюдца.  
Он схватил один зонт, самый массивный, с металлической ручкой в виде головы льва, и быстро стал пробираться по коридору к запасному выходу, пытаясь не наталкиваться на преграды в виде горшков или кособокой винтажной мебели.  
Он не смотрел в комнаты, расположенные по бокам, пробираясь по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору. Вот уже показался небольшой закуток с креслами и столом в центре которого стоял хрустальный шар, он обогнул их и увидел в конце еще одну дверь с витражным стеклом. И прямо за ним — размытый темный контур человека. И тот смотрел прямо на него. Тяжело дыша, Корморан побежал так быстро, как только мог.  
— Инспектор Уордл, не так ли? — услышал он незнакомый мужской голос, который каким-то чудом было слышно, а вслед за этим голос Робин:  
— Стой! Руки вверх!  
Низкий, раскатистый смех.  
Он не мог дышать, все тело его горело. От боли, от ярости и от страха  
«Робин!»  
Человек медленно, очень медленно поднял обе руки, но в одной из них было что-то зажато.  
— Корморан, мы взя-аах!  
От грохота, звона, визга чайника и отвратительного смеха заложило уши. Сердце стучало где-то в глотке.  
— До встречи, великан.  
— С-стоять!  
Он бросил зонт в окно, стекло и темная тень человека за ним разлетелись на осколки.  
Корморан навалился на дверь, вывалился, шатаясь во внутренний двор, заставленный мусорными баками, теперь опрокинутыми. Среди порванных мешков, бутылок и банановых шкурок лежала Робин, присыпанная разноцветным стеклом. И больше никого.  
Он опустился на целое колено, чувствуя лишь эхо резкой боли в другой, перевернул Робин, пытаясь нащупать не твердой рукой сонную артерию.  
— Какая же ты..! Нельзя так отчаянно рисковать!  
Она застонала.  
Его имя.  
И в изнеможении он уселся на землю, не выпуская ее руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну и традиционно теперь песенки: https://music.yandex.ru/users/fransies/playlists/1022  
> Хоть это и безумие, но в нем есть последовательность - Гамлет


	6. Злодеев носит и благое чрево

Словно легкое, невесомое дыхание моря у берегов Корнуолла по утру или воспоминание дыхание мамы, будившей его по утрам поцелуем в лоб, он почувствовал робкое прикосновение Робин.  
— Кормра-ан, — вырвался сонный вздох, и пальцы ее сжали его.  
Ветер жалобно и тихо выл, присвистывал, задувая в узкий переулок и прямиком в его туловище, кажущееся слишком маленьким, едва удерживающее невыносимо тяжелые конечности.  
После того как он взял верх нам самим собой и кое-как поднялся, Короморан в смятении ощутил, как нечто прочное внутри него, что позволяло оставаться в здравом разуме после Афганистана и Шарлотты, вибрирует, как старый, износившийся металлический каркас в старом здании. Он смотрел на Робин, с блаженной улыбкой пытающуюся обнять мусорный мешок, как подушку, не подозревающую о том, что происходило с ним, и ему казалось, что он стоит в центре урагана.  
Оперевшись о стену, Корморан склонился и хлопнул ее по щеке. Она протянула к нему руки, наверное, пытаясь обнять, разомкнула веки, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Кормран…  
Она моргнула, потом еще, а наконец взгляд прояснился, и она приподнялась на локтях.  
— Ч-что произошло?  
— Он вырубил тебя.  
Она сморщила от стыда лицо, не пытаясь оправдаться. Корморан только вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
— С этим потом. Нужно скорее найти Лаванду и Парвати.  
Робин стала бледной как снег, но кивнула и торопливо пошла за ним.  
— Вызови полицию, а потом позвони Уордлу, — сказал он, обходя часть осколков в помещении стороной. — Не наступай никуда, иди вдоль стены, хорошо?  
Чайник продолжал истерично свистеть, наполняя лавку испарениями точно так же, как назойливые мысли о Робин наполняли его самого чем-то на подобии влажного белого пара.  
Робин тихо поговорила сначала с диспетчером, а потом с Уордлом.  
— Полиция уже едет. Эрик тоже.  
— Хорошо.  
Она молча протянула ему одноразовые перчатки.  
Проклятый свист чайника становился все громче и громче.  
И чем дольше он смотрел в глаза Робин, тем меньше чувствовал связь с реальностью.  
Чертыхнувшись, он ответ от нее взгляд, отстраненно сам себя поймав на мысли, что знает, что будет ждать их в комнате, откуда валил пар, и что Робин это тоже понимает.  
Чертов пар был повсюду, будто они на концерте Kiss, и кто-то за пультом спецэффектов переборщил с дымовыми эффектами.  
Они дошли до комнаты, в которой его совсем недавно принимала Лаванда Браун.  
Первой они увидели Парвати Патил, она так и осталась сидеть в кресле напротив входа с выражением вежливого удивления, но не страха, и, конечно же, она была мертва.  
Чуть дальше, среди опрокинутых горшков с цветами и белого пара, словно Офелия с картины Милле, раскинув в стороны руки, с разметавшимися длинными волосами, прекрасная как никогда, лежала Лаванда Браун.  
Но вот чего они оба не ожидали — и возглас Робин, зазвучавший в унисон с проклятым свистом чайника, также был созвучен его стыду и накатывающему чувству вины, — так увидеть Келли Брауна, сидящего обхватив голову руками, будто от боли, и его жену, стоящую перед ним на коленях и обнимающую его. И обоих — мертвыми.

***

Когда приехала полиция, они с Робин сидели на ступенях у входа в лавку. Он курил, а она скукожилась, засунув руки в рукава пальто и вжав голову в плечи. Над ними механическая сова хрустела искусственной шеей и звонко щелкала металлическим клювом.  
— Что, черт возьми..? — начал было Уордл, но Корморан и Робин только встали в сторону, молча пропуская Уордла с сержантом Эквензи, полицейских в форме и медэкспертов в белых костюмах.  
В его ушах без конца звучал голос миссис Браун с автоответчика, а в паузах всплывала информация о том, что у них были дети.  
Через десять минут из лавки вышел Уордл и сержант Ванесса Эквензи, быстро, сухо — эффективно их показания были взяты.  
— А теперь валите отсюда пока не явились люди Поттера. Этот ублюдок с самого утра дышит мне в затылок.  
— Когда увидишься с ним — сделай вид, что знать не знаешь о Браунах. И вообще первый раз слышишь о них.  
— Не учи ученого, Страйк.  
И махнув на них рукой, Уордл скрылся в лавке, вокруг входа в которую уже устанавливали защитный тамбур.  
Мягко шурша крыльями, на карниз здания опустилась огромная сова.  
— Робин, — сказал он, — давай-ка, быстрее отсюда…  
Корморан готов был поклясться, что когда они подходили к платформе на Слоан-сквер, то из вагона выбежал, расталкивая всех, давешний фанат «Вест Хем Юнайтед» в джинсах, заляпанных краской.  
Как всегда случалось при резком похолодании, в вагонах резко увеличивалось количество пассажиров, и они стояли друг напротив друга в закутке рядом с бездомной женщиной в странной остроконечной шляпе и с большой сумкой на колесиках.  
В плавно покачивающемся, как лодка на воде, вагоне, его стало тошнить.  
Он прикрыл глаза.  
«Прошу связаться со мной как можно скорее».  
Миссис Браун подняла голову с плеча мертвого мужа, и ее тонкие синие губы зашевелились:  
«Благодарю».  
Его резкий вздох заглушил визг тормозов на повороте.  
Никогда еще он не испытывал такой жажды, даже в пустошах Афганистана, перебегая часами по потрескавшейся земле от сухих зарослей до гор, торчащих из земли, словно кости из открытого перелома. Корморан посмотрел на Робин и как будто ему стало легче.  
— Я обещал угостить тебя, — сказал он, наклонившись к ее уху.  
Корморана насторожил ее взгляд, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, но он сменился очень быстро, когда она посмотрела на него.  
— Виски не помешало бы сейчас, — скорее прочитал по ее губам, но не услышал ее ответ, перебиваемый голосом, объявляющим их станцию.  
Отстраненно, как в первые мгновения перед подрывом машины и после, с оторванной ногой, он подмечал все новые симптомы своей болезни, учащающиеся со внушающей опасения стремительностью.  
«Как все не вовремя».  
Она всегда ему нравилась, но он также всегда держал свои чувства под контролем. Теперь же с него сняли тормоза и он катился под откос. Все его рациональные мысли были такими же неповоротливыми, как и его тело, когда он не мог перестать рассматривать Робин, все те мелкие детали, составляющие ее облик, подмечать незначительные жесты и мимические привычки.  
«Это неуместно. Возьми себя в руки, баран. Твоя клиентка убита».  
Но он исподволь, как жалкий воришка, продолжал поглядывать на нее всю дорогу до паба, а Робин смотрела вдаль на что-то или на кого-то, кого видела только она сама.

***

Под завершение дня гребаные Вест Хем Юнайтед выходили в полуфинал прямо у него на глазах. Он без зазрения совести мог отвернуться от экрана, когда Робин, вернувшаяся из туалета, сдернула шарф и расстегнула пальто, и облокотившись о столик, уткнулась лбом в ладони.  
— Прежде чем ты начнешь, — сказала она. — Я знаю.  
— В таком случае, — сказал он, открывая бутылку виски, — я промолчу.  
— И что, — она бросила на него взгляд из-за растрепанных и слипшихся от воды косм, — даже не устроишь мне выволочку?  
— Ну ты же сказала, что все понимаешь. На кой черт мне распыляться?  
Она фыркнула, подняв бокал.  
— За вас, о милостивый сэр.  
— Слышу нотки сарказма. Неужели, хочешь, чтобы я «устроил тебе выволочку»?  
— Нет.  
Робин опустила глаза, задумчиво отвела пальцами ворот шерстяного и на вид мягкого свитера, почесала кожу на шее, оставив две розовые полосы на бледной коже.  
— Что мы будем делать?  
Курить хотелось невозможно. Как и дотронуться до Робин, повторить движение ее пальцев по шее и к пушистым завиткам на затылке.  
— Продолжим, как было задумано. Оксфорд, потом…  
Робин громко опустила бокал на стол, впрочем, этот громкий стук потонул под шквалом аплодисментов, улюлюканья и воплей радости.  
— Корморан, она мертва. Они все мертвы! Миссис Браун и ее муж. Лаванда. Парвати. И какого черта Келли Браун и его жена там оказались?!  
«Черт возьми».  
— То, что они мертвы, не имеет значение.  
— Что ты такое-?!  
— У нас есть работа, которую нам поручили. Договор подписан, услуги оплачены с лихвой.  
Робин закрыла рот и кивнула с облегчением, — злости как ни бывало.  
Она задумчиво смотрела на дно бокала.  
— Как думаешь, она мертва, потому что мы…  
— Нет, — перебил он ее, не желая слушать то, что и так крутилось у него в голове без конца с тех пор, как он увидел Браунов, — она мертва, потому что решила быть с мужем до конца. Келли Браун мертв, потому что то, что делает преступник, не работает. Это совершенно очевидно.  
Даже в чертовых гранях бокала он замечал отражения Робин, издевательски четкие и яркие, недоверчиво хмурые, но странным целеустремленным огоньком.  
— Или ты хочешь бросить дело?  
Десятки крошечных отражений Робин вскинули на него сердитый взгляд, и он глянул на нее.  
— Конечно же, нет!  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул: ей шло негодование, а также взъерошенные волосы и легкий румянец от крепкого алкоголя или от гнева.  
— Отлично. Тогда завтра мы продолжим, как планировали. Выезжаем в семь тридцать. Ты еще не бронировала машину?  
— Еще нет.  
— Бери автомат. Будем меняться.  
Робин кивнула, отпила из бокала и поморщилась.  
— Может, льда? Или лимона?  
— Нет, — покачала она головой. — А что насчет людей из Портсмута и Гемпшира?  
— Их имена и адреса я передал Штырю, если они еще живы, то он предупредит их об опасности. Так что наша задача: постараться опередить преступника.  
Молотобойцы прыгали, обнявшись, и орали что есть мочи I’am forever blowing bubbles.  
— И еще кое-что.  
— Подожди, — хмыкнула она, залпом допив остатки. — Ну все. Я готова.  
— Шутки в сторону, Робин. Во-первых, никакой выволочки не будет. Как я и говорил. А во-вторых, давай договоримся, что больше никакого безрассудства. Мы с тобой партнеры. Поэтому, прежде чем нестись сломя голову в совершенно идиотской попытке остановить серийного убийцу с баллончиком слезоточивого газа, ты впредь сначала советуешься со мной.  
— Корморан, у нас не было времени…  
Он хлопнул рукой по столу, но она даже не дрогнула.  
— Черт подери, Робин! — прошипел он, наклоняясь к ней через стол и отодвигая рукой бутылку и стаканы. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что он мог убить тебя? Я бы не…  
— Он не успел бы, — покачала она головой, наклоняясь к нему навстречу. — Он не убил бы меня.  
Корморан расхохотался, покачав головой, но она вдруг стукнула его кулаком в плечо, и он умолк, уставившись на нее.  
— Ты же был рядом!  
Каким-то образом она перевернула все так будто идиотом был он, хотя еще минуту назад ему казалось, что это она.  
Корморан устало вздохнул, потерев место удара; он взял бутылку и налил им обоим.  
— И вот поэтому ты мой партнер.  
— Почему?  
— Да потому что ты даже черта уболтаешь.  
Хитрая улыбка:  
— Тогда тебе чертовски повезло с партнером.  
— За тебя. Партнер.

***

Ввалившись в полночь в свою темную квартиру, опрокинув стул и пнув кроссовок в неопределенном направлении. Держа курс на мигающую красную точку автоответчика, он не вполне успешно упал на кровать, ударившись локтем обо что-то и кое-как скинул ботинки.  
Расстегивая ремень, он смотрел как по потолку расползались тени, клубились, как дым в лавке Лаванды и Парвати, и отгонял мысли о Робин, убегающей слишком быстро и внезапно для него, чтобы поспеть за ней.  
Стянув наконец брюки, а затем и протез, он потянулся к телефону и нажал кнопку, чтобы проиграть сообщение.  
«Корморан, привет. Это Ал. Я, эмм… заходил к тебе сегодня. Встретил странного типа. Не знаю… мне показалось, что он был у тебя в офисе. Но дверь была закрыта… Странно. У тебя все хорошо? Перезвони мне. В любое время. Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Об отце».  
Он перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пахнущую табаком, предыдущим похмельем и назойливыми снами.  
Покачиваясь на мягких волнах опьянения, он, под доносящееся с улицы великолепное хоровое исполнение Элеонор Ригби, прикрыл глаза лишь на мгновение, прежде чем перезвонить Алу.  
Когда Корморан открыл их, он лежал на спине и в лицо ему светил мутный, пыльный луч солнца и пронзительно дребезжал телефон.

***

— АЛЛО! АЛЛО! ВЫ СЛЫШИТЕ МЕНЯ?!  
Корморан отдернул трубку подальше, зажмурившись от резкой головной боли.  
— Господи боже!..  
— ЭТО МИСТЕР СТРАЙК?!  
— Я…  
— МИСТЕР СТРАЙК, ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ!  
— Говорите тиш…  
В трубке начали звучать истошные рыдания, но хотя бы женщина перестала пронзительно орать.  
— Они убиты! Мои девочки убиты! Лав-лава-анда..! Пар-пар-в-ва-ати!  
— Кто это? Представьтесь.  
Женщина мощно высморкалась прямо в трубку; он услышал ее вдох и, предугадав, что она снова начнет орать, предупредил:  
— Только не кричите. Я вас прекрасно слышу. Говорите как обычно.  
— Правда? — почему-то удивленно и даже недоверчиво переспросила женщина, судорожно вздыхая.  
— Да. Кто вы?  
— Меня зовут Сивилла Треллони. Я нашла ваш номер фелетона у Лаванды, я ее старая школьная учительница. Видите ли, она упоминала вас, когда мы последний раз виделись.  
Выглянув в окно, он увидел одинокого парня сонно расклеивающего афиши на стене на противоположной стороне. Снова Шекспир, но на этот раз Олд Вик ставил проклятого Макбета.  
— М-м, да, — сказал он, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить имя актера, ставшего популярным в последние два года. — Сразу оговорюсь, что не могу раскрыть всю информацию, потому что расследование еще ведется. Так что именно вас интересует, миссис Треллони?  
Вдруг она абсолютно театрально, томно вздохнула.  
Корморан отвел трубку в сторону и широко зевнул.  
— Миссис Треллони, боюсь, что у меня мало времени…  
— О, дорогой, конечно же! Я лишь хочу исполнить свой долг. Этот упрямый, ограниченный, бездушный мальчишка не желает слушать слова пророчества, но вы, мистер Страйк, идете путем истины. Поэтому прошу вас внять гласу Внутреннего Ока и открыть ему сердце.  
Этой Сивилле стоило стать актрисой, она могла играть в полной темноте, и даже так зрители были бы в восторге от ее игры. Но он был не в настроении для этого.  
— Хорошо, миссис Треллони, — сказал он, набирая сообщение Робин. — Я весь внимание.  
Он достал самый большой его армейский рюкзак и начал скидывать в него футболки, теплый свитер, брюки, трусы, носки.  
— Это пророчество было произнесено Лавандой, в ночь перед ее и Парвати кончиной. До этого мы обсуждали ужасные события, произошедшие в ее семье, она упомянула и вас, разумеется. Именно поэтому я обязана была озвучить его вам, — в ее голосе звучало столько не прикрытой гордости собой и самолюбия, что чуть было не издал неуместный смешок. — Слушайте же, мистер Страйк. На краю земли в день лунного затмения он откроет завесу и падет, приговоренный к небытию, за совершенные деяния. Она может стать последней его жертвой, но в силах одноногого удержать ее в этом мире.  
«И она хотела произвести на меня впечатление подобной галиматьей?»  
— Спасибо, миссис Треллони. Буду держать в голове эту информацию.  
— Пророчество, мистер Страйк, — поправила она его таким надменным тоном, будто он неправильно поставил ударение в слове.  
— Да, конечно. Миссис Треллони, если вы не возражаете, то у меня есть вопрос к вам. Насчет Лаванды и Парвати.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой мистер Страйк, спрашивайте.  
— Вы сказали, что в ночь перед убийством, вы были у нее.  
— Да, это была редкой силы ночь. Я и Парвати сотворили некий ритуал, целью которого было получить ответ от высшей силы на вопрос Лаванды относительно убийства ее родителей. А именно имя убийцы. Разумеется, мы были абсолютно фраппированы тем, что Лаванда, не имея дара, внезапно произнесла пророчество.  
— Встретили ли вы кого-либо по пути туда и обратно?  
— Нет, — с сомнением протянула она, и почти сразу добавила, спасая его от лишнего усилия с утра пораньше: — Хотя… Вы знаете, Лаванда получила письмо от друга из школы. Я запомнила это, потому что Парвати была удивлена, когда Лаванда передала ей послание. Они были поражены, что этот человек искал встречи с ними спустя почти пятнадцать лет. Учитывая какую-то неприятную историю, произошедшую между ними лет семь назад.  
— Они не называли его имя?  
— Я спросила их, но Лаванда сказала, что этот мальчик не посещал мои занятия.  
— А что вы преподаете?  
Сивилла закашляла, а затем он услышал тихий звон бутылок и совершенно очевидно мисс Треллони сделала хороший глоток чего-то крепкого.  
— Больше не преподаю, так что это не имеет значение. После того как мне пришлось терпеть унижение от проклятого жеребца, я уволилась. Да и после смерти Дамблдора для меня жизнь в школе стала невыносимой. Через год после его смерти я покинула древние стены Хогвартса, — она вновь с удовольствием причмокнула прямо в трубку, и голосом, манерно растягивающим слова, предалась воспоминаниям: — Тот год был для многих началом новой жизни, новых надежд. Нам был дан жестокий урок, но все мы думали, что вот сейчас-то все изменится, ибо мы стали мудрее. Ах, как же мы ошибались… В итоге, я вижу, что все вернулось на круги своя.  
Ну вот снова всплыло имя Дамблдора, и снова — школа, и снова — складывающийся образ какого-то привилегированного, закрытого общества.  
— Вы говорите о том, что произошло в интервале между 97 и 98 годами. Но что именно произошло, мисс Треллони?  
Она снова закашляла.  
— Ни-ничего такого, что каким-либо образом может относится к убийству милых Лаванды и П-п-парвати, — мисс Треллони всхлипнула. — Ах, мои дорогие!  
Послышался дребезг стекла, стук и трест, упавшего на пол телефона, пьяный, протяжный и тоскливый вой Сивиллы Треллони стал тише, а затем и вовсе прекратился, когда она повесила свою трубку и в его стали звучать частые гудки разъединенной связи.

***

Повсюду он стал видеть сов. И не просто сов, случайно залетевших из ближайшего зеленого пригорода, а, например, в данный конкретный момент, самого настоящего чертового филина, пялящегося прямо на него с балюстрады викторианского дома в Хайгейте.  
Корморан отвернулся от птицы, но перед этим отщелкнул ногтем в ее сторону окурок, на что филин отреагировал, сердито распушив перья.  
Робин легко бежала к нему и ее высоко забранный хвост, покачивался из стороны в сторону: она была похожа на студентку первого курса или старшеклассницу.  
— Кажется, за мной следили, — без преамбул сказала она.  
— Человек Поттера?  
Робин сердито почесала нос, поворачивая на улочку с разрешенной парковкой, где уже стоял уродливый, но чисто вымытый ниссан.  
— Я надеюсь, что это был человек инспектора Смерть, честно говоря, — сказала она с нажимом. — Не видела кто это был, но когда я ложилась спать, то на той стороне кто-то стоял. Пол ночи не могла заснуть. Держала нож на тумбочке у кровати. И он точно был там утром, сидел в сквере прямо напротив моих окон. Так что я вышла через внутренний двор, и как Шон в фильме про зомби, перелезла через забор, чтобы добраться к тебе. А машину пригнала Илса с утра.  
— Куплю ей бутылку вина, когда вернемся.  
— Бери рислинг, — деловито сказала Робин, заводя машину.  
Он рассмеялся, откинув сиденье назад.  
— А тебя кто задержал с утра? — спросила она, недовольно глядя на нарушителя дорожного движения в ауди.  
— Старая учительница Лаванды и Парвати. Престранная дама. Сивилла Трелони. Позвонила мне специально, чтобы рассказать пророчество.  
— Пророчество?! — она стрельнула в него взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. — Серьезно?  
— Вполне, — хмыкнул он. — И в процессе разговора она напилась.  
Робин покачала головой.  
— Ну куда ты прешь..? — пробормотала она, махнув рукой на развернувшийся на светофоре внедорожник. — А что за пророчество?  
— Да ересь какая-то. Что-то о том, что в лунное затмение кто-то упадет через завесу и это, судя по всему, будет хуже смерти. И некая «она» может упасть вслед за «ним», но одноногий может этому воспрепятствовать. А, и еще это будет происходить на краю земли.  
— Ну не сказала бы, что это стопроцентная ересь, Корморан. В пророчестве тебя можно легко идентифицировать.  
— Шутишь?  
Робин фыркнула.  
— От Штыря не было известий?  
— Пока что нет.  
— А вот у меня есть новости от Ванессы. Они на ушах со вчерашнего дня. Судя по всему, инспектор Смерть забрал тела убитых прямо во время вскрытия. Не помогло даже то, что Эрик подсуетился и настоял, чтобы экспертиза была сделана ночью. А еще мой источник утверждает, что Эрик плюнул на ботинок Поттеру.  
Корморан хохотнул.  
— Наверное, он был чертовски удивлен встрече с инспектором Эриком Уордлом.  
— Да, — ухмыльнулась Робин. — Источник утверждает, что инспектор Смерть потерял дар речи.  
— Могу представить. Но они хоть кого-то успели осмотреть?  
— Парвати Патил. Ванесса сказала, что патологоанатом был в замешательстве насчет ее смерти.  
— Почему?  
— Он не мог установить причину. Вскрытие показало, что все органы у нее были в завидно-прекрасном состоянии. Вот только сердце ни с того ни с сего остановилось.  
— Сердце не может остановиться просто так. Яд?  
— Это было бы так по-эдвардиански, не так ли? Они успели взять кровь на анализ. Результат будет сегодня вечером. Ванесса обещала позвонить, когда будут новости.  
Она бросила на него взгляд, прикусив губу.  
— Что такое?  
— Она сказала, что это не будет бесплатно.  
— Сержанту Эквензи надоело быть сержантом? — хмыкнул он. — Не вопрос. Дадим ей наводку, но напиши ей, чтобы обмен был равноценным, пусть пришлет данные по Арабелле Фигг и ее брату.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, встав на красный свет. — У меня чай в термосе.  
— Английский завтрак? — спросил он, подтягивая ее рюкзак с заднего сиденья.  
— Эрл грей.  
— И это третья причина, по которой ты — мой партнер.  
Робин рассмеялась.  
— А еще в прокате сказали, что в салоне можно курить.  
— Прекращай, — вздохнул он, расстегивая молнию рюкзака. — Или тебя придется возвести в ранг святых.  
Робин ответила ему что-то дерзкое, но он не услышал, лишь издал невнятный звук, как полный кретин уставившись на тончайший прозрачный кружевной лифчик и трусики нежно-розового цвета, лежащие сверху.  
Он быстро застегнул молнию большого отсека, и расстегнул второй, где оказались приготовленные сэндвичи, упаковка печения, два яблока, термос и две железные кружки. Он достал термос и кружки, пораженный тем, что они сходятся даже в том, как складывают вещи в рюкзак.  
— М-м? Что?  
— Я говорю: мне половину кружки, — повторила она. — Что с тобой? Уснул?  
— Да, не выспался, — пробормотал он. — Еще эта Сивилла Трелони, чтоб ее…  
— А ты взял тот свой диск?  
— Нет.  
Робин мило надулась, проезжая кольцевую.  
— Зато, — сказал он, достав из внутреннего кармана три конверта со старыми сборниками любимых песен, — взял другие.

***

— У-у-у, — протянула Робин. — У-у.  
Она сидела на кресле пассажира рядом с новым томиком «Достопочтенные и бунтари», которую так и не открыла, и смотрела на широкие поля выцветшей травы, сменяющиеся пожухлыми кустарниками, а те в свою очередь, по мере приближения к Оксфорду, деревьями с потемневшими листьями, грозящими вскоре пожелтеть и опасть.  
— Утрехт.  
— Токио.  
— Токио уже был.  
— Тогда… Тур.  
— Раз уж мы во Франции, пусть будет Руан.  
Впереди замаячили придорожные гостиницы и дорожные указатели, напоминающие, что они приближались к съезду на Лондон роуд.  
— Нант, — сказал он. — Который час?  
— Половина двенадцатого. Как поступим, Корморан? — спросила Робин, кинув книгу на заднее сиденье. — Наведаемся к ней домой, а если ее там нет, то на работу?  
Он кивнул, аккуратно сворачивая с А40.  
Играла незамысловатая Picture book, и Робин ритмично и обеспокоенно стучала под нее по пластиковым стенкам машины.  
— Господи, я надеюсь, что мы увидим ее. Пусть она будет жива.  
Нервозность и нетерпение расходилась от нее колебаниями, передавалась по протезу, и ударяла прямо в культю.  
— Робин, будь добра, достань сигарету… у меня, — он похлопал рукой по пальто, — в кармане.  
— А? А, да. Конечно.  
Она сама прикурила ему, поднесла ко рту, и он с благодарностью зажал фильтр между зубов.  
— Какой у нее домашний адрес? — пропыхтел он.  
— М-м, — Робин достала сложенные в четверо распечатки, разложила их на коленях, — Пембрук стрит, прямо напротив Колледжа Гринс Таториал. Ты знаешь где это?  
Он кивнул.  
— До Мертоновского колледжа ходит пешком, экономит на велосипедах, наверное.  
На мосту Магдалены было пусто и над темными водами Черуэлл висела та особая дымка, навевающая мысли о бросающихся в пучины поэтах и писателях, не снискавших известности. Или невезучих в любви.  
— Это Ботанический сад, — сказал он. — Через десять минут будем на месте.  
— Господи, пожалуйста, пусть она будет жива.  
Корморан ничего не ответил, поворачивая у Оксфордской ратуши. Он уже видел Пембрук стрит и сворачивающего на нее опирающегося на трость мужчину в пальто, шляпе и с саквояжем.  
— Будет забавно, если это наш парень.  
— Кто? Этот хромой?  
— Ага.  
Это была шутка, но он заметил в зеркале, что Робин вдруг побледнела.  
Когда он свернул на Пембрук стрит и начал выискивать место для парковки, то хромой уже скрылся в одном из домов.  
— Я не видела его лица, Корморан. Тогда, на заднем дворе лавки Парвати.  
— Ничего, — сказал он, положив ключи в карман и отстегивая ремень безопасности. — Главное, что ты жива.  
— Но — помнишь — я видела его шарф, полосатый, в желтую и черную полоску.  
Они вышли из машины; по узкой и безлюдной улице, в прохладном воздухе отчетливо и громко разлетелся неприятный звук включившейся сигнализации.  
— Я заметила, когда он поворачивал, как из-под пальто мелькнуло что-то такого же желтого цвета, как полоски на том шарфе. Корморан, — натянутым от волнения голосом сказала она ему, обернувшись через плечо, — надо поторопиться.  
«Черт подери, — думал он, делая широкий замах ногой, чтобы догнать Робин, жмущую во все кнопки домофона подряд, — это совсем не забавно».  
— …общественного телевещания.  
— Но у нее нет телевизора! — прозвучал дребезжащий старушачий голос. — И она на работе в это время! Вам надо прийти вечером, после пяти, милочка!  
— Пока что ее присутствие не потребуется. Жалоба на незаконное использование телевизионным вещанием миссис Бруствер поступила два дня назад. Я и мой коллега хотим лишь удостовериться. Не могли бы вы пропустить нас?  
— Ну что ж… Полагаю, в этом нет ничего…  
Пилик!  
— Спасибо, мэм!  
Но старуха уже прервала связь.  
Когда они вошли в подъезд с винтовой лестницей, обвивающей старую, решетчатую колонну лифта с раздвигающимися створками, то на него накатили полузабытые, обрывочные воспоминания о первом годе в университете и вечеринках по вечерам.  
Хрустнул старый замок двери, дверь приоткрылась, звякнула цепочка и старуха, открывшая дверь, прогнусавила, манерно растягивая слова:  
— Лифт не работает.  
— Хорошо, мэм.  
— Третий этаж! — добавила она таким тоном, будто хотела оскорбить, и с мерзким хрустом, похожим, на скрип челюстей, перемалывающих грубую пищу, захлопнула дверь.  
— Спасибо, — проворчал он. — Достань слезоточивый газ.  
— Я вперед! — сказала она и взлетела вверх, перепрыгивая сразу несколько ступенек, покрытые вытоптанным и выцветшим красно-зеленым ковром.  
Его нервировало то, как проклятый ковер проглатывал любой звук, даже его тяжелые шаги. Он был на полпути, когда Робин, опираясь животом о плавный изгиб перил, перегнулась и помахала рукой. Корморан, хватаясь за поручни, стал подтягивать свое грузное тело вперед, чтобы нагнать ее до того, как она поддастся очередному импульсу пойти на помощь.  
Но когда он, тяжело дыша через нос, добрался до третьего этажа, Робин как зачарованная смотрела на дверь с латунной табличкой № 6. Дверь была приоткрыта.  
Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, выровнял дыхание, посмотрел на Робин и, приложив палец к губам, поманил ее за собой, толкнув дверь, не издавшую ни звука.  
Это была бы типичная квартира преподавателя университета: забитые книжные шкафы и полки, маленький бюстик Байрона поверх стопки бумаг, копии средневековых статуэток и уменьшенные — античности, газеты, небрежно валяющиеся стопками на полу у камина. Однако были небольшие детали, которые он мог бы пропустить, если не посещал дома Браунов и Локхартов. Например, на полке над камином стоял хрустальная чаша, полная зеленого порошка, который он уже видел над камином Локхартов, но этим порошком явно не пользовались очень давно, если вообще когда-то. В серванте стоял чайный сервиз в точности как у Лаванды: с райскими птицами, объятыми пламенем. И он готов был поклясться, что уже видел имя «Дахия Шафик», выведенное на золотой табличке портрета женщины в ярко-синих одеждах под стать пронзительным глазам, надменно и разъяренно взирающую на них сверху вниз.  
Они оба вздрогнули, услышав кошачье утробное урчание. Огромная дымчато-серая кошка, больше похожая на маленькую рысь, шипела на них с подоконника открытого настежь окна, изогнув спину и распушив шерсть, глядя на них неестественно оранжевыми глазищами.  
— Лисан? — издалека прозвучал обеспокоенный женский голос.  
Кошка зашипела громче и прыгнула на кофейный столик, бутылки виски и джина, и стаканы на подносе задребезжали; он заметил, как рядом с ним Робин убрала баллончик в карман пальто и подняла обе руки.  
— Лисан, что тако..? А вы еще кто такие?!  
В узком темном коридоре, заставленными книжными шкафами, стояла женщина.  
Филиппа Бруствер вышла в свет, глядя на них глазами своей почитаемой родственницы Дахии Шафик и с точно такой же гримасой.  
— Только сдвиньтесь с места! — прошипела она, мягко ступая к ним, как и ее кошка, спрыгнувшая к ногам хозяйки. — Я вызываю полицию!  
Она схватила трубку старомодного телефона с крутящимся табло, подняв клубы пыли. Телефоном в этом доме тоже не пользовались.  
— Миссис Бруствер, в этом нет необходимости, — сказал он, подняв руки. — Ваша дверь была открыта, и мы решили, что произошла кража…  
— И именно по этой причине вы прокрались в мой дом, словно воры? — она ощерила на них ряд ровных, мелких, белоснежных зубов, на вид очень острых. Палец ее с массивной золотой печаткой прокручивал табло телефона на цифре 9.  
— Нет, — обратилась к ней Робин, сделав шаг к ней навстречу, но кот угрожающе заурчал, сощурив глаза, как и его хозяйка. — Нет, мы искали вас и, обнаружив дверь, были обеспокоены.  
— Искали меня?  
— В связи со смертью семьи Браунов, Локхартов и Аргуса Филча.  
Рука ее застыла в неудобном положении, хотя она продолжала смотреть на них с подозрением.  
«Бинго».  
— Каким образом я связана с ними, позвольте спросить.  
— Мы полагаем, что вы — следующая жертва.  
Какая-то странная, неуловимая гримаса, как легкая рябь на воде, пробежала по ее лицу, и миссис Бруствер повесила трубку, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к губам, и спросила так тихо, будто находилась в другом месте и времени и не с ними, а с кем-то другим:  
— Как вас зовут?  
— Я Корморан Страйк, частный детектив, и мой партнер — Робин Эллакотт.  
Взяв себя в руки, миссис Бруствер вновь взглянула на них, вздернув подбородок.  
— Могу я увидеть ваши документы?  
— Конечно, — сказал он, решив воздержаться от улыбок или прочих проявлений эмоций, которые эта женщина могла счесть или за насмешку, или за снисходительное пренебрежение.  
Встряхнув мятое разрешение на ведение детективной деятельности, миссис Бруствер взглянула на каждого из них, а затем стала читать документ так, будто собиралась ставить подпись на договоре займа в банке. После она, разумеется, потребовала их личные удостоверения.  
Наконец, нехотя она кивнула.  
— Хорошо, мистер Страйк и мисс Эллакотт. Прошу вас, — она указала на диван перед столиком.  
— Прежде чем мы перейдем к беседе, миссис Бруствер, вы не против, если мы вместе с вами осмотрим квартиру?  
— Это еще зачем?  
— По дороге к вам мы видели человека, который предположительно мог носить такой же шарф, как и убийца.  
— Что за шарф?  
— В желто-черную полоску, — ответила Робин. — Может быть, вы уже видели кого-то в таком шарфе?  
— Ах, дорогая моя! — воскликнула миссис Бруствер, усмехаясь. — Вы думаете, что это такая уникальная цветовая комбинация? Таких шарфов, должно быть, тысячи тысяч! Помнится, даже у моей матушки был точно такой! И отвечая на ваш вопрос, мисс Эллакотт: я не припомню, чтобы видела шарф с подобным описанием на ком-либо за последнее время.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Робин. — Значит, вы не против, если мы проверим комнаты?  
Филиппа Бруствер развела руками и тяжело вздохнула, но провела по каждой комнате, включая кладовку и гардеробную.  
— Это окно было открыто? — спросил Корморан, указав на широкие створки большого окна на кухне с видом на крыши оксфордских домов и сизый купол Бодлианской библиотеки.  
— Да, я всегда держу окно открытым, чтобы Лисан мог гулять по крышам. Он любит охотиться на голубей.  
Он перегнулся через подоконник, посмотрев влево и вправо.  
— Я бы рекомендовал вам закрывать его, потому что не только ваш кот может пробраться в дом. А еще лучше, — сказал он, — какое-то время пожить у родственников.  
Филиппа Бруствер, отвернулась к плите; чиркнув спичкой, она поставила чайник кипятиться и спросила натянуто:  
— Но почему вы решили, что меня кто-то собирается убить?  
Она открыла банку с чаем и насыпала в заварочный чайник мерную ложку листьев дрожащей рукой.  
— Скажите, миссис Бруствер, вы были знакомы с Аргусом Филчем?  
Она замерла.  
— Он мертв, не так ли? — голос ее почти заглушался шумом закипающего чайника.  
— Да. Так вы были знакомы?  
— Да, — вздохнула она.  
— Тогда, вы, возможно, знали и Арабеллу Фигг?  
— Мисс Фигг… Я слышала о ней, но лично не была знакома. Аргус говорил, что у нее последние годы наблюдалась деменция…  
Миссис Бруствер опустила голову в ладони, прошептав что-то очень тихо.  
Совладав с чувствами, она повернувшись к ним.  
— И были еще?  
— Моргауза и Элейн Локхарт, — ответила Робин, — их отец, мать и брат. А также вся семья Келли Брауна.  
Филиппа опустила свои огромные, неестественно синие глаза.  
— Они страдали?  
— Их смерти… не были легкими и быстрыми.  
Засвистел чайник, и миссис Бруствер испуганно дернулась.  
— Вы так и не ответили, — сказала она, поставив перед ними чашки, — почему вы пришли к выводу, что я буду следующей.  
— Мы предполагаем, что вы можете быть в списке преступника, — ответила Робин. — В наш список вы попали.  
— Что за список? — вскинула она них свой хищный взгляд. — Могу я увидеть его?  
— Мы обязательно назовем вам эти имена, но прежде хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
Она кивнула и склонила голову, глядя на дрожащий в чашке чай с молоком.  
— Вы были знакомы с Келли Брауном?  
— …а, — она кашлянула в кулак и повторила: — Да. Познакомились в конце девяностых.  
— Не летом 97, случайно?  
Судя по тому, как руки миссис Бруствер свело судорогой, она не ожидала такого вопроса.  
— Осенью. В сентябре. Аргус… он помог многим в то время. Я и Келли были примерно одного возраста, много общего, поэтому мы сразу сдружились. До мая 98 мы были неразлучны. Так что хоть что-то хорошее из всего этого вылилось.  
— Вам было восемнадцать?  
— Семнадцать.  
— Что же произошло, что вашим родителям пришлось отослать вас и Келли Брауна?  
Филиппа Бруствер перестала нервно крутить перстни на пальцах, застыла, будто кошка, ожидающая нападения.  
— Миссис Бруствер? — спросил он спустя минуты молчания.  
— Я слышала ваш вопрос, мистер Страйк, — очень тихо огрызнулась она, не поднимая глаз. — Просто я… не знаю. Меня не ставили в известность, видите ли. В школе, в которой когда-то училась вся моя родня кое-то произошло…  
— Убили директора Хогвартса Альбуса Думбльдора?  
Наконец Филиппа подняла голову. И без того большие глаза стали огромными и испуганными.  
— Дамблдора, — поправила она его. — Но как вы.?  
— Это наша работа, миссис Бруствер.  
Она быстро облизнула губы, сжимая и разжимая руки.  
— В таком случае, я не могу сказать вам более того, что после смерти профессора Дамблдора школу, детей, учившихся в ней, и их родителей захватили люди весьма опасные. Были жертвы.  
— Об этом никто не слышал. О таком бы точно трубили день и ночь по новостям.  
Филиппа Бруствер вдруг фыркнула и расхохоталась.  
— Гос-споди! Если все узнали о них, то мы бы сейчас вернулись в средневековье! Трупы на виселицах вдоль дорог и костры! Да-а, — вздохнула она, смахивая слезы, — хотела бы я посмотреть на этот ад Данте.  
Увидев их недоумение, она покачала головой:  
— Шучу. Просто шучу, господа. Мечта каждого мидиевиста увидеть все воочию, знаете ли.  
— Вы читаете лекции о средневековой литературе в Мертоновском колледже?  
— Да, это так. Нужно же мне было хоть что-то… «Я стала от теней больной…» — произнесла она нараспев, подперев голову рукой.  
Миссис Бруствер посмотрела в широкое окно на израненное острыми шпилями оксфордских домов серое небо, и Корморан подумал, что вероятно когда-то юная Филиппа также могла смотреть из высокой башни отеческого замка, приговоренная как леди из Шалот плести в магическом зеркале лишь видения.  
— У вас есть братья или сестры, миссис Бруствер? — спросила Робин.  
Этот вопрос, как и ожидалось, был ей неприятен, нахмурившись, она отпила чаю.  
— Да. Брат.  
— А ваши родители?  
— Есть, как и у всех нас, мисс Эллакот.  
— Прошу прощения, если вопросы неприятны вам, но жертвами преступника становится вся семья.  
— Вот как? — холодно отозвалась она. — Но у Аргуса не осталось близких родных. Лишь троюродные племянники. Их убили?  
— Нет, — ответила Робин. — Но в случае с Локхаратами и Браунами были убиты все.  
Не было похоже, что она была хоть как-то опечалена или встревожена тем, что кто-то убивает людей, похожих на нее, и их ближайших родственников. Но все же Филиппу Бруствер что-то беспокоило, но не ее, родителей и брата жизни.  
— Если вы озабочены безопасностью матери и отца, то можете смело выбросить такие мысли из головы, мисс Эллакотт. Мой брат живет с ними, и могу заверить вас, что нет места на свете безопаснее, чем рядом с Кингсли Бруствером.  
— Вы с ним не очень близки, я так понимаю.  
Миссис Бруствер передернула плечами, будто какая-то назойливая муха присела на одно из них.  
— Слишком большая разница в возрасте, больше двадцати лет.  
— И с ним и родителями у вас было не так много общего, как с Келли Брауном и Аргусом Филчем?  
— Все верно, мисс Эллакотт. Но прошу вас, — ядовито сказала она, сложив руки на груди, завершив сходство с Дахией Шафик, — продолжайте задавать ваши скользкие наводящие вопросы, пренебрегая прямыми и четкими, ведь мне так невыносимо приятно ваше и мистера Страйка общество.  
— Нам это не более приятно, чем вам, миссис Бруствер, — ответила Робин нисколько не смущенная словами старшей женщины, — но поймите, что преступник и полное нежелание свидетелей говорить, поставили в нас в такое положение, что нам не остается ничего кроме как стараться опередить убийцу. И наши вопросы могут звучать скользко лишь потому, что после первого прямого вопроса вы захлопните перед нашими носами дверь, а на следующий день мы можем получить не самые приятные новости.  
Филиппа Бруствер, приподняв бровь, изумленно смотрела на Робин, в то время как он допивал остывающий чай.  
— Что ж, мисс Эллакотт, стреляйте, — наконец сказала она.  
— Что?  
— Задавайте ваш вопрос. Клянусь, что не захлопну перед ваши носом дверь. Правда. Не обещаю, что ответ будет таким же прямым, как ваш вопрос. Готовьтесь получить его настолько скользким, насколько это возможно.  
Робин встрепенулась. Подавшись вперед она спросила:  
— Хорошо. Что именно объединяет вас, Келли Брауна, Аргуса Филча, сестер Локхарт и Арабеллу Фигг?  
Улыбка не смягчала черты лица Филиппы.  
— Но вы уже знаете — что, моя дорогая, не так ли?  
— Я бы хотела услышать подтверждение нашей догадки.  
Миссис Бруствер откинулась на спинку стула, касаясь кончиками пальцев приоткрытых губ.  
— Нас и еще некоторых людей, — через пару минут размышлений ответила она, — имена которых вы мне, вероятно, произнесете в конце беседы, объединили родители, годами отодвигающие нас в сторону, как какую-нибудь дрянную вазу, подаренную на свадьбу не самым неприятным человеком. Все дальше и дальше… С глаз долой, из сердца вон.  
— Но почему?  
— Я и все другие из списка, мы родились не такими, как наши родители, братья и сестры. Вроде бастардов королей, мы были лишены неких данных, — она взмахнула рукой, будто развеивала дым. — Я не могу сказать вам более ясно, прошу простить за это.  
— Но это же какое-то средневековое варварство!  
— Любопытно, что вы выбрали именно это выражение, мисс Эллакотт, — усмехнулась миссис Бруствер; закинув ногу на ногу, она посмотрела на Робин с каким-то свирепым удовлетворением. — Потому что именно это я и кричала своей матери, которая отправила меня в закрытую школу с круглогодичным проживанием в восемь лет. С тех пор я видела ее два раза. Случайно.  
Корморан мог представить о чем сейчас думала Робин, что она могла испытывать, поэтому перехватил инициативу пока профессор средневековой литературы была в настроении разговаривать.  
— Миссис Бруствер, а вы поддерживаете связь с кем-то из тех, с кем познакомились в 97?  
— Признаться, я даже с Келли редко виделась после его свадьбы. Его жена меня недолюбливала. Наверное, считала своей конкуренткой. Глупая курица.  
— Она была убита. Вчера. Вместе со своим мужем.  
Филиппа умолкла, снова опустив глаза, и Корморану пришло в голову, что эта ее привычка, могла появилась в те годы, когда она точно также была не способна смотреть на лица родителей и видеть в них разочарование.  
— Пару лет назад, — глухим голосом продолжила она, — в Эдинбурге я встретила Альвина Эйвери. Он есть в вашем списке?  
— Да, есть.  
— Я поражена, мистер Страйк, мисс Эллакотт. Как именно вы умудрились добыть имена?  
— По родовому древу на гобелене в доме Браунов. Часть имен была вычеркнута.  
— Брауны… Ну надо же. А ведь Эдмунд, помнится, на каждой вечеринке моих родителей разглагольствовал о нетерпимости в их обществе. А сам вычеркнул собственного сына. Проклятый лицемер. В итоге он оказался ничем не лучше тех же Блэков, Малфоев и Лестрейнджев, кичившихся чистотой крови и до двадцатого века просто-напросто убивавших своих бракованных отпрысков.  
Робин залпом допила остатки чая.  
— А насчет встреч… Аргус собирал нас всех в конце июня, в день летнего солнцестояния, но с 2007 я перестала посещать эти встречи.  
— Почему?  
— Они все больше стали напоминать затянувшиеся поминки по каждому из нас. Я не могла выносить выражения их лиц. Как котята в коробке на улице, они все как будто ждали, что кто-то придет и спасет их, как тех детей в Хогвартсе, — ее губы изогнулись в горькой усмешке. — Глупцы! Как будто кому-то когда-то было до нас дело.  
На этот раз он стал тем, кто избегает смотреть в пугающие, пронизывающие глаза Филиппы Бруствер, у которой не было таких тети и дяди, как у него.  
Робин расправила на столе распечатку порванной фотографии из альбома Аргуса Филча.  
— Миссис Бруствер, это фото с одной из встреч?  
— Где вы нашли ее? — спросила она, взяв лист бумаги.  
— В комнате Аргуса Филча. Кто-то разорвал ее на две части. Мы предполагаем, что это был убийца.  
— Хм-м… Я не уверена, но, кажется, это как раз фото со встречи 2007. Свою я сожгла вместе с остальными в камине, когда Аргус…  
Зрачки ее вдруг стали крошечными, в этот пасмурный день яркая синева глаза слепила. Аккуратно сложив лист вчетверо, она отодвинула его подальше от себя.  
— Простите.  
— Вы можете сказать кто был изображен на той части фотографии, которая была оторвана?  
Миссис Бруствер встала, чтобы налить стакан воды. Выглядела она напряженной.  
— Прошло уже семь лет, боюсь, что не вспомню никого, кроме меня самой, Келли и Аргуса.  
— Но это была последняя встреча. И насколько я понял, для вас она была знаменательной. Видно, что во втором ряду стоят семь человек. Нам нужно понять кем были еще четыре человека, ведь среди них или наш убийца, или тот, кто очень близок с ним.  
— Я не могу помочь вам, мистер Страйк. Думаю, я и так сказала слишком много.  
— Обещаем, что не выдадим источник информации.  
Миссис Бруствер рассмеялась, сжав руками о край каменной раковины так сильно, что из-за колец откололись мелкие кусочки и полетела белая пыль.  
— Скажу яснее: более я ничего не желаю вам рассказывать.  
— Убийцу необходимо остановить, — сказала Робин.  
— А кого он убивает? — тихим, дрожащим голосом спросила Филиппа, не оборачиваясь и еще сильнее сжимая руки. — Выросших детей, родители которых оставили от них лишь пустую оболочку? Ну так положим, что это милосердие. Или он убивает монстров, высасывающих все хорошее и светлое, что есть в собственных детях? Но это лишь наказание за совершенное преступление, не так ли? Не так ли?  
— Миссис Бруствер…  
Филиппа развернулась и, вскинув руку с пальцем, указывающим на выход, закричала, сверкая глазами, из которых потоком текли слезы и падали с подбородка:  
— Вон! Вон из моего дома!  
Молча они встали и пошли к выходу, чувствуя впивающиеся как иглы взгляды Филиппы Бруствер и Дахии Шафик и за пределами квартиры, и уезжая на машине в сторону ближайшей закусочной.  
И только после большой порции картошки с тефтелями и чашки кофе с пирогом с патокой, они смогли преодолеть гнетущее чувство вины и смущения, в котором пребывали после встречи с миссис Бруствер.

***

— Она точно знает убийцу, — мрачно сказала Робин. — И покрывает его. Я просто не верю! Как можно оправдывать такое..?  
— С ее точки зрения, мы пытаемся помешать свершению правосудия, — пробормотал он, хлопая по колену книгой. — Так что видишь, Робин, все относительно.  
— Но не в этом случае, Корморан! И не убийце, и не ей, и не нам решать кто прав, а кто виноват!  
— Знаю, — терпеливо ответил он, наблюдая за отражением пылающей гневом Робин. — Но вероятно так думает она.  
— Нет! Я, конечно, сочувствую ей, — как будто и не ему продолжала вещать она. — Жизнь у нее была не легкая. Но ведь сколького она добилась! Самостоятельно! Без чьей-либо помощи! Это ли не повод для гордости? Ведь она должна быть выше обид, гнева, жажды мести..!  
Корморан улыбнулся, отвернувшись к окну, разглядывая белые пушистые стада овец на холмах вдали от дороги, так похожие на кучевые облака в сером осеннем небе.  
— Мне просто, — с мольбой в голосе говорила Робин. — Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы миссис Бруствер была как-то в этом замешана. Или пострадала. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Не смотря на свой явно не легкий характер она и мне пришлась по душе.  
— Я оставила ей свою визитку, — вздохнула Робин. — Надеюсь, что она передумает. Надеюсь, она не попытается связаться с убийцей. Надеюсь… О господи, лишь бы с ней все было хорошо…  
По радио, как назло, играла песня, посвященная Дугласу Пирсу, подогревая тревожное настроение и новые идеи, возникшие после беседы с Филиппой Бруствер. Он отвернулся от окна, чтобы не видеть хлынувший с холмов поток овец, так похожий на клубы пыли и крошек, от ломающегося под пальцами Филиппы камня.

***

Манчестер встретил их моросящим дождем, мерцающим, как ртуть, светом фонарей в лужах на мостовых и недовольной пожилой женщиной с папиросой в зубах за стойкой регистрации старого отеля.  
— Корморан Б. Страйк и Робин В. Эллакотт? — гаркнула она вместе с ароматным дымом им в лицо вместо приветствия.  
— Так точно, — ответил он, облокотившись о стойку и улыбнувшись очаровательной леди с пушистыми волосами цвета баклажана.  
— Ваши ключи, — пропыхтела она, крепко стукнув рукой с двумя ключами с большими пластиками брелками о стойку. — И ваши письма! — добавила она, хлопнув второй рукой так сильно, что старый звонок тренькнул. — Третий этаж!  
— Спасибо, — неуверенно пробормотала Робин, а злобная старуха только фыркнула, уселась в свое кресло и сердито принялась разгадывать кроссворд в газете.  
Лифт был старый, на вид тридцатых годов, работал исправно, но медленно.  
Пока он разглядывал интерьер второго этажа в круглом окошке, Робин разорвала один из конвертов. Он услышал ее резкий выдох, а затем возглас:  
— Корморан!  
Приятной трелью разлетелся звонок остановки и шум открывшихся створок.  
Робин протягивала ему второпях оторванный плотный лист. Пергамент. Внизу стояла подпись «Лаванда Браун». И постскриптум.  
Створки вновь стали закрываться.  
«P.S. Спросите директрису школы Хогвартс Минерву Макгонагалл о тех, кому было отказано в поступлении».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Злодеев носит и благое чрево - Буря.
> 
> Дахия - это "реальная" колдунья. 
> 
> И плей-лист (спасибо за последний трек прекрасней богине музыке melmari) https://music.yandex.ru/users/fransies/playlists/1023


	7. Что еще в глубокой бездне времени ты видишь?

— «Дорогой мистер Страйк!

Вероятно, вы удивитесь, получив это письмо. Я надеюсь, что это будет приятный и полезный для вас сюрприз, потому что я хотела бы, чтобы вы сохранили обо мне теплые чувства, если, конечно, вдруг случится такое, что вы когда-нибудь вспомните Лаванду Браун.

Я боюсь смерти, мистер Страйк. Вернее, я боюсь того, что не уверена в силе своего духа. Боюсь, что душа моя будет цепляться за этот мир, который я не хочу покидать. И в попытке избавить себя от груза привязанностей, сомнений и раскаяния, я пишу вам это письмо. Чтобы пойти дальше, но не остаться здесь.

Уверена, что завтра в это время я буду мертва. Не знаю как, но я видела Смерть, она ждет меня. Я не буду бежать и прятаться, я встречу ее смело, как и подобает студенту факультета Гриффиндор. Мы все отчаянные смельчаки. И я хочу быть достойной принадлежности к древнему дому.

Я бы хотела исправить то, что исправить невозможно.

Мне поздно просить прощения, но все же я сделаю это.

Я помогу вам, и пусть это будет последнее доброе дело Лаванды Браун.

Вы, разумеется, как человек вашего ремесла, заметили, что все, с кем общаетесь отвечают уклончиво или вообще отказываются говорить на определенные темы. Этому есть причина. Мы все находимся в затруднительном положении: как сказать вам о том, о чем говорить строжайше запрещено и наказывается министерством? Для этого требуется ловкость и хитрость настоящего Слизеринца, — качества, которых я, увы, лишена. И все же я попытаюсь рассказать о своих подозрениях так, чтобы воспоминания ваши не были стерты и дело было раскрыто.

К тому моменту как вы получите это письмо, я уверена, что вы поймете некоторые факты о нашем мире. Под „нашим миром“ я подразумеваю мир, в котором жили мои родители и я, но не Келли. Дело в том, что такие как Келли, родились с настолько малой долей того, что имела, например, я, что он не мог выполнять некие действия. Он и Аргус Филч могли быть лишь наблюдателями. Это что-то вроде паралича. В глазах нашего общества, это признак не полноценного человека. Я не собираюсь оправдывать себя или родителей, или всех тех, кто закрывал глаза на Келли, Филча, тех, кто не замечал их. Перейду к сути письма, мистер Страйк, ведь ради этого я пишу вам.

Десять лет назад моя одноклассница, Гермиона Уизли, подала прошение на собрании в министерстве о внесение закона о защите таких как Келли. Это была огромная работа, работа всей ее жизни, которую она начала еще в Хогвартсе. Но, вы понимаете, что общество, существующее в комфорте почти четыреста лет по привычным правилам, не желает слушать о своих преступлениях и о том, чем мы пренебрегали, и боится видеть последствия и жертвы своего бездействия и равнодушия.

И все же Гермиона смогла протащить новый закон почти через все круги ада, но за пару месяцев до принятия закона случился грандиозный скандал: от рук совсем молодой женщины, Электры Роули, погиб ее муж, их сын младенец (в отличие от своей матери он уже в шесть месяцев считался полноценным членом нашего общества), и ее бабушка и дедушка, которые до рождения внука не общались с ней ни разу.

Электра Роули была такой же как Келли, младше меня на пять лет. Старинный род Роули гордился чистотой крови, и, конечно же, как только они поняли, что дочь одного из сыновей „гнилая“, они вышвырнули семилетнюю девочку на улицы Эдинбурга под шум прессы, звенящих о сбежавшем из тюрьмы Сириусе Блэке. Я не знала ее, но Келли говорил мне, что эта была робкая и чуткая девушка, нисколько не похожая на всех своих родственников, многие из которых сели в тюрьму в конце девяностых.

Это громкое дело получили бывшему тогда начальнику „полиции“, а обвинителем был глава всего отдела правопорядка. Должна сказать, что во время расследования некоторые сотрудники отдела „полиции“ не разделяли точку зрения, которой придерживалось обвинение. Так как Гермионе нельзя было выступать защитником Электры, ей достался менее мотивированный адвокат. Но даже если бы на ее стороне выступали сами основатели Хогвартса, то она бы продолжала молчать на каждом заседании. Приговор был вынесен почти полным составом: смертная казнь.

В итоге закон, как вы понимаете, не был принят, хотя каждый год Гермиона Уизли борется за права таких, как мой брат и Электра Роули. С годами страсти поутихли, и все вернулись к привычному образу жизни. Однако Гермиона говорила, что последствия этого приговора будут ужасными, и, я думаю, что происходящее сейчас — именно они.

Убийство четырех членов общества и казнь Электры Роули, конечно, шокировали всех, но, признаюсь, что в то время я не понимала поступка Электры — не убийства, нет. Тогда я не понимала почему она молчала. Но теперь я вижу это ясно, мистер Страйк. И именно поэтому я не буду избегать встречи со Смертью.

На этом все, времени остается мало, а мне нужно успеть встретиться с братом.

До встречи, мистер Страйк.

Искренне ваша,

Лаванда Браун.

P. S. Спросите директрису школы Хогвартс Минерву Макгонагалл о тех, кому было отказано в поступлении».

Она опустила руки, сжимающие пергамент, на колени, и искоса взглянула на конверт, адресованный ей.

Корморан издал странный звук, продолжая смотреть на лепнину на потолке, лежа на кушетке со стаканом виски, который он держал на животе.

Положа руку на сердце, Робин хотела и выпить, и выкурить одну сигарету Корморана, чтобы перестать чувствовать неприятный привкус во рту после этого письма.

— Знаешь, а ведь я видела ее имя на древе Браунов. Электра А. Роули, — она налила виски в стакан с мутным стеклом. — 12 февраля 1985 — 7 марта 2007.

Она опрокинула в себя виски, продолжая чувствовать тошноту.

— Можно у тебя сигаретку взять?

— Что? — Корморан чуть не пролил на себя виски, посмотрев на нее. — С каких пор ты куришь?

— Не курю я, — ворчливо ответила она, налив еще, но на этот раз пригубив. — Просто… мне нужно одну и все.

Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся и, покачнувшись, как большой корабль, сброшенный на воды, проковылял к стулу, на который бросил пальто.

— Пойдем на балкон, — буркнул он, ловко подцепив губами сигарету, он махнул ей рукой.

Балкон был с видом заброшенный текстильный завод, из широких окон которого били лучи света и по всей улице прокатывался визгливый, но с мощными басами звук электронной музыки.

Она встала напротив Корморана, прислонившегося пятой точкой к чугунным поручням. В чаше его рук вспыхнул маленький, но теплый огонек, и мягкий, извивающийся клубок дыма воспарил в прохладном воздухе, подсвечиваемый разноцветными лучами, бьющими из окон.

Корморан протянул ей сигарету, а она ему — стакан с виски. Он внимательно наблюдал, как она сделала затяжку и сразу же закашляла: по горлу будто кто-то провел наждачной бумагой.

— Хватит?

— Н-нет! — глухо, сквозь кашель ответила она и отпила из своего бокала.

Корморан только цыкнул, оборачиваясь, когда из здания напротив вывалился в стельку пьяный манкунианец и начал нечленораздельно перемежать what difference does it make признаниями в любви к некой Иви и словами ненависти к «пизденке Лу».

— В какое же дерьмо мы вляпались, Робин, — вздохнул он, проведя рукой по лицу. Он выглядел усталым, помятым и, она заметила, нижнее веко его дергалось. Он закурил сигарету и подергивание стало не таким частым и резким.

— Лаванда писала, что был громкий процесс. В министерстве все знают. Вряд ли это секта… Больше похоже на какой-то, — мрачно хмыкнула она, — масонский орден или вроде того. Господи! Полиции все известно, Корморан. И инспектору Смерть совершенно точно, поэтому-то его и поставили во главе расследования.

Он кивнул, почесав подбородок.

— Согласен. Вот только Поттера это нисколько не приближает к убийце, а скорее мешает ему поймать его.

— То есть они, как он и говорил, знакомы.

Он кивнул.

— Как думаешь, кто он, Корморан?

— У меня есть предположения.

Он загнул один палец.

— Возможно, он такой же отверженный, как Келли Браун и Электра Роули. Или близкий родственник Электры Роули или Аргуса Филча. Не ясно кого из них, потому что казнь Роули может быть и не связана с убийствами, хотя это маловероятно.

Потом второй:

— Он был связан напрямую с Электрой Роули: она была его близкой подругой или он был влюблен в нее. Или он был ее адвокатом на процессе, или соратником этой Гермионы Уизли. Вряд ли это она. Впавших в безумие, при том контролируемое безумие, женщин-убийц история знает мало.

И третий:

— Он никак не связан ни с неполноценными членами общества, ни с делом Электрой Роули. Может быть, он винтик в машине министерства или полиции. И это бы объяснило почему он не попадает в поле зрения Поттера.

— Или Инспектор Смерть не может поймать его, потому что отверженные не выдают убийцу. Как Филиппа Бруствер.

— Или у него нет свидетелей. Судя по всему, пока что мы с тобой опережаем его в расследовании на один шаг. Мы с тобой не стеснены жестким регламентом полиции и предрассудками их общества, как Поттер. Но скоро все изменится. Он не может отставать от нас вечно — он нагонит убийцу.

— Я не верю, что от этих людей стоит ждать справедливости, Корморан. Ты только посмотри, что они сделали с Электрой Роули! И не факт, что она была убийцей!

— И снова — согласен. Да, — вздохнул он с огорчением. — Вот теперь у нас точно больше нет привилегии бросить дело. 

— Но мы бы и не бросили!

Корморан сердито посмотрел на нее.

— Иногда я думаю, что у тебя начисто отбит инстинкт самосохранения, Робин.

Она посмотрела на дно стакана, покраснев от стыда.

Неужели… неужели, Корморан мог думать о том, что она… испорчена?

— Но для тех, кто разучился сопереживать, твои действия кажутся безумием.

Робин резко вскинула голову.

Лучи света разрезали тьму, показывая кадрами Корморана улыбающегося ей так, что она чувствовала, как он мог бы погладить ее по щеке и убрать за ухо спутанную прядь волос, которые следовало срочно вымыть.

— Но как я и говорил: это не важно. Мы получили заказ, и нужно довести все до конца. А это, — он указал пальцами с зажатой между ними сигаретой на ее тлеющую, — дурная привычка.

Она закатила глаза.

— Я не собираюсь превращать это в привычку, сэр.

Корморан закашлял, чуть не подавившись виски, но прежде чем он успел что-то произнести, она толкнула дверь на балкон попой и попятилась в номер.

— Пойдем. Я хочу прочесть второе письмо.

Но это, конечно, было не так: она хотела быстрее покончить с тем письмом, что было старомодно запечатанно воском, похожим на спекшуюся кровь, и с ее именем, выведенным знакомым красивым почерком.

Она стояла в двух шагах от стола и как полная идиотка пялилась на тонкий лист пергамента, фигурно сложенный, как и последнее послание Финеаса Блэка бедняжке Бельвине Браун.

Корморан, не рассчитав силы, слишком сильно хлопнул дверью, и она чуть вздрогнула, но замаскировала свое нервное напряжение, ступив к столу.

— Налить тебе еще?

— Будь добра, плесни на дно, а то нам завтра надо отыскать Бертрама Берка и… и… — он широко зевнул, а затем замотал головой, словно пес, — желательно, выдвинуться в Глазго.

Робин, стоя перед комодом с бутылкой виски в руке, видела в зеркале, как он натянул перчатки, а потом услышала тихий хруст восковой печати и расправляемого пергамента.

Широкие брови Корморана взлетели прямо к курчавой шевелюре.

— Что там? — спросила она, глядя на его отражение в зеркале.

— Кхм…

Она сомкнула руки на стаканах и подошла к Корморану, делая вид, что не вспоминает как открыла посылку и нашла в ней ногу убитой Лейнгом девочки.

Корморан даже не постарался притвориться; почесав пятерней голову, он взглянул на нее, будто не знал как прочесть сообщение о смерти кого-то близкого ей.

— О да боже правый, Корморан! — она впихнула ему стакан с виски и опустилась в кресло.

— «Мисс Эллакотт!

(Предполагаю, что вам может претить обращение „миссис Канлиф“, учитывая состояние вашего брака, поэтому беру на себя смелость выбрать обращение „мисс Эллакотт“.)

Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за мое грубое поведение при нашей последней встрече. Уверяю вас в своих сожалениях и смею надеяться, что следующая наша встреча пройдет в атмосфере взаимопонимания.

Я искренне восхищен вашей смелостью и добротой, мисс Эллакотт. А также упомяну и чрезвычайный профессионализм мистер Страйка. Вы вдвоем проделали великолепную работу. Невероятно, что вы подобрались ко мне ближе, чем Поттер. Браво, мисс Эллакотт и мистер Страйк! (Полагаю, что мистер Страйк рядом с вами и читает эти сроки, но если это не так, то прошу передать ему слова признания и уважения к мастеру своего дела).

Но ваша сегодняшняя встреча с дорогой Филиппой вынуждает меня нанести визит ей немного раньше запланированного срока.

Уважение к вам и вашей работе не позволяет мне просить вас отступить, мисс Эллакотт, мистер Страйк. Мне остается лишь ждать вас и надеяться, что вы не успеете помешать мне осуществить задуманное.

До скорой встречи!

Мистер Ф. из дома барсука.

P. S. Не будем нарушать традицию.

Аргус Филч

Арабелла Фигг

Элейн Локхарт

Келли Браун

Филиппа Бруствер».

Корморан бросил письмо на пол и, сильно прихрамывая, прошел к пальто. Отыскав в карманах телефон, он чуть не выронил его, набирая номер, не сняв одноразовых перчаток. Робин в спешке неаккуратно поставила свой стакан на столик, и он опрокинулся, расплескав виски на местные газеты.

— Ты кому..?

— В полицию…

— Да. Я — миссис Бруствер…

Пространство вокруг них приобретало причудливые формы и очертания, Робин казалось, что пол прогибается точно волна, стены опадают, как увядающие лепестки и дверь падают в никуда, и все, что удерживает ее в одной точке — это взгляд Корморана, словно рука, протянутая падающему в пропасть.

На линии звучали длинные гудки.

— …Пембрук стрит. Да, мэм. Корморан Страйк. Частный детектив. Мой партнер в данный момент звонит ей.

— Она не отвечает, — пробормотала она едва шевеля онемевшими губами будто после анестезии.

— Миссис Бруствер не отвечает. Да, мэм. В настоящий момент в Манчестере, но завтра в полдень уезжаем поездом в Глазго. Письмо я отправлю инспектору Эрику Уордлу, в Лондон. Только отпечатки моего партнера, Робин Эллакотт и портье в гостинице, мэм.

Корморан приподнял брови беззвучно произнеся «Ну что?», а она покачала головой, поджав губы.

— Черт подери… Нет, это не вам, мэм. Да, всегда можно звонить мне или моему партнеру по бизнесу Робин Эллакотт. Спасибо.

Он нажал кнопку отбоя и, подволакивая ногу и морщась от боли, прошел к комоду, где стояла полупустая бутылка виски.

— Предупрежу Эрика, — вздохнул он.

Корморан налил себе половину стакана и, опираясь обеими руками о комод, стал смотреть в него.

Робин зажмурилась со всей силы прижав трубку к уху.

Зеркало, бутылка и стаканы задребезжали.

Короморан издал тихий стон боли, она распахнула глаза, глядя из-под слипшихся ресниц как он, морщась и прихрамывая, идет к кушетке.

Он сел напротив нее, и Робин, продолжая чувствовать пугающее чувство распада реальности, не могла отвести взгляд, боясь исчезнуть в протягивающихся из этого момента времени в ничто безжизненными гудками.

***

В ночи, похожей на негатив, на вершине склона стояло нечто, что она приняла за гильотину. Но в следующий миг лезвие колыхнулось, и она поняла, что это ткань.

Послышался тихий рокот, влекущий, манящий. Она ступила вперед и рассмеялась от неожиданности: она стояла босая на прохладной от росы колючей траве.

Ей послышался тихий шепот.

Поняв, что шепот звучит из-за занавеси, Робина подняла голову и сразу же зажмурилась из-за света, резанувшего по глазам.

Она стала подниматься вверх к занавеси. Хоть наклон земли небольшим, но она постоянно поскальзывалась. И чем ближе она становился к занавеси, тем сильнее был шум, но также в тихом шепоте она начала слышать свое имя.

Схватившись за пучки травы, Робин подтянулась и в один рывок оказалась прямо перед колышущейся занавесью. Взяв край струящейся ткани, она отдернула ее в сторону, и ей в лицо брызнули морская пена и капли, уши заложило от грохота волн, разбивающихся о берег и каменные столбы, торчащие прямо в море. Вскрикнув, она попятилась назад. Свет ударил ей в лицо, она зажмурилась, и порыв ветра толкнул ее ближе к обрыву. Она распахнула глаза и увидела рядом с собой темную тень.

— Вот мы и встретились, мисс Эллакотт.

Он подошел к ней и обнял как когда-то Метью, как однажды — Корморан. Робин не могла вымолвить и слова, уткнувшись лицом в старый в катышках черно-желтый полосатый шарф.

— Робин, — прошептал он, нежно погладив ее по голове, убрав прядь за ухо.

Из глаз ее брызнули слезы.

И, обнимая ее, он наклонился, разорвав занавесь, и упал с обрыва в бьющиеся о берега белые с черными гребнями волны.

***

Робин пришла в себя уже сидя в постели. Хватая ртом воздух и глядя на свое отражение в зеркале: широко раскрытые воспаленные глаза, из которых текли слезы.

Сколотая керамическая пепельница и стеклянные подвески на лампе звенели от вибрирующего мобильного.

На экране настырно горела надпись «Ванесса Экв Скот-Я» и время «06:15».

— Один, два, три, — Робин прокашлялась, плюхнулась на скомканное одеяло и потянулась за телефоном. — Алло. Алло.

Еще раз кашлянув, она нажала «принять».

— Привет, Ва…

— Робин! — перебила ее сержант бодрым и сердитым голосом. — Что ты со своим боссом натворила в Оксфорде?!

— К твоему сведению, Корморан мне не босс. Мы партнеры.

Ванесса язвительно рассмеялась.

— Еще хуже! Мы с Уордлом с часу ночи на ногах! Снова явился этот Поттер…

Робин встала с постели и начала вытаскивать одежду из рюкзака.

— Что ему от вас нужно было? Вы же ничего не знаете.

В трубке зазвучал сигнал светофора и вздох Ванессы.

— Он это понял, но и у меня, и у Уордла осталось чувство, что мы, сами того не понимая, сболтнули лишнего. Просто… держитесь от него подальше. Странный он какой-то.

— В этом деле все странно.

Она опустилась на край кровати, откинув спутанные волосы, похожие на намокшую паклю.

— Ванесса, ты знаешь что с..?

— Филиппа Бруствер пропала без вести, кот убит. Квартира была заперта изнутри на завертку, как и окна. И тем не менее в квартире кто-то был помимо хозяйки.

Робин ругнулась.

— Данные по Арабелле Фигг и ее брату отправила на почту. Вскрытия не было, но заключение медэксперта интересное — посмотри. Кроме того, в доме миссис Фигг в Суррее нашли трех мертвых котов. Сейчас это наводит на мысли, да?

— Определенно. Спасибо, Ванесса. У Корморана была информация по воришкам, замешанных в убийстве сотрудника круглосуточного.

— Хм. Утро становится хорошим. Вы осторожнее там, Робин.

— Обязательно. Пока!

Робин кинула телефон на кровать, подняла голову, увидев в зеркале незнакомую ей женщину в одних трусиках с всклокоченными грязными волосами и настороженным и виноватым взглядом.

***

— Есть новости от Штыря, — заявил Корморан, открыв ей дверь в свой номер и натягивая свитер, голос его из-за плотной шерсти звучал глухо: — Всех троих он уговорил скрыться в наркоманском притоне, который крышует его Бристольский пахан. Всем их родственникам удалось отправить весточки об угрозе, они свяжутся с Поттером.

Высунув голову из ворота свитера с волосами еще более курчавыми и как будто отросшими, он выдохнул с облегчением:

— Их безопасность пусть берет на себя.

— О слава богу! — выдохнула она, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери.

Корморан кивнул, надев пальто, он огляделся, наверное, выискивая случайно оставленные вещи. Робин заметила, что его постель была аккуратно заправлена и даже использованные полотенца не лежали бесформенной кучей, как у нее, а были аккуратно сложены на стуле.

— Пошли, — сказал он, наклонившись, чтобы взять рюкзак. Она обрадовалась, приметив, что он не поморщился, значит, воспаление на ноге спало.

В вестибюле за стойкой регистрации парень с дырками из-под пирсинга в носу, губах, на бровях зевал так, что они услышали треск челюсти на подходе и звучащий из наушников, висящих у парня на шее, шум музыки похожий на стоны призраков и скрежет их цепей.

Пока парень ждал ответ от коллеги по рации, пальцем отбивал ритм, расфокусированным взглядом уставившись на жуткую картину над диваном, на котором они сидели, и Корморан пролистывал файл, присланный Ванессой, указательным пальцем, закрывающим чуть ли не половину экрана ее мобильника.

Склоняясь все ближе и ближе к его плечу, она вырывала повторно некоторые фразы из заключения медэксперта о смерти миссис Фигг: «проколы, раны на теле отсутствуют», «в полости рта и на губах следы крови, но раны и царапины отсутствуют», «наркотические вещества — отрицательно», «сильнодействующие медикаменты — отрицательно», «капиляры в глазных яблоках лопнули», «может объясняться как признак инфаркта», «нет оснований…»

— «Нет оснований исключить насильственную смерть, так как отсутствуют признаки естественной. Однако, исходя из всех вышеуказанных признаков, а также возраста умершей, можно сделать единственное логическое заключение: не насильственная смерть при причине инфаркта». Нда…

— Мы уже знали, что он убил Арабеллу Фигг, — она была в списке, — тихо сказала она, дергая ногой, закинутой на другую ногу. — Но теперь мы также знаем, что он поил ее кровью брата, убитого минутами раньше. Корморан, как такое вообще возможно?

Визгливо задребезжал старый телефон, коридорный резко повернулся на крутящемся стуле, и штекер наушника выдернуло из ноутбука. Холл гостиницы затопили низкий, тихий голос и звук саксофона. Бросив на них смущенный взгляд, парень, торопливо убавив громкость, взял трубку надрывающегося телефона. Почувствовал мягкую, разношенную годами носки шерсть пальто Корморана своей щекой, Робин отдернулась, немедленно почувствовав прохладу.

— Неплохо бы погадать на кофейной гуще, может быть, наконец так получим ответы и найдем преступника.

Неуместный, как ей показалось, смех вырвался сам собой.

Корморан широко зевнул, прикрыв лицо руками и откинув голову на спинку дивана.

— Черт подери, Робин. Они все молчат в тряпочку будто бывшие члены мафии в программе защиты свидетелей.

В его кармане задребезжал мобильник, буркнув что-то нечленораздельно, он достал его, взглянул на экран и немедленно на лице его возникла кислая гримаса. Робин успела подглядеть на экране отобразившееся над сообщением имя «Ал».

— Эй, — она ткнула его в бок, — а если мы сменим стратегию?

Корморан опустил руки, экран потух, и он посмотрел на нее сосредоточенными, прояснившимися глазами.

— Мистер Страйк и мисс Эллакотт?

Они синхронно взглянули на парня за стойкой, прижимающего телефонную трубку к груди, и все также слаженно встали с дивана.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Корморан, закинув рюкзак на плечо, и Робин опустила лицо, сжав крепче лямку своего.

— Вас к телефону.

— Кто? — подходя к ресепшн спросил он.

Сотрудник отеля, прикрывая ладонью, нижний раструб трубки, прошептал:

— Мисс Моргауза Локхарт.

Корморан в два шага оказался у стойки.

— Алло! Мисс Локхарт?

Он поманил её рукой и, наклонившись, дал прислониться к старой телефонной трубке и к его колючей щеке.

Из трубки звучал вместе с шипением и хрипом динамика тихий голос, похожий на свист ветра:

— …ер Страйк. Мне сказали, что вы и мисс Эллакотт искали меня и сестру, это так?

— Да, мисс Локхарт, мы искали вас.

Вырвавшийся тонкий всхлип, переплетенный с шумами в трубке, как будто звучал не в настоящем времени, а тихим свистом доносился из далекого прошлого:

— Спасибо.

— Вам не за что благодарить нас. Мисс Локхарт, где вы сейчас? Мы немедленно пришлем помощь.

Она как будто не слышала его, усиливая подозрения и беспокойство:

— Спасибо вам и мисс Эллакотт, вы не представляете всю глубину моего счастья, когда он сказал мне, что вы искали нас.

— Мисс Локхарт…

— Я благодарна вам. И Элейн тоже.

— Мисс Локхарт, послушайте меня, — твердым голосом перебил ее Корморан. — Где вы сейчас находитесь?

В паузе прозвучал долгий выдох, такой неприятный, отдающийся визгливыми скрипами в трубке, что они поморщились.

— Я и моя сестра, мы много размышляли. У нас была прорва свободного времени и чрезвычайно ограниченный выбор занятий, как вы могли заметить. Поэтому — мы размышляли. И, конечно, я не изменила своим привычкам и вырвавшись из дома.

Ее монолог напоминал сообщение, оставленное на автоответчик, на письмо Лаванды Браун — отголосок человека в этом мире.

— Он — хороший мальчик, — протянула она тоскливо. — Был. И когда-то у него было доброе сердце. Но благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. И я видела, как его сердце превращается в камень. Простите мне мое нахальство, мистер Страйк, но я бы хотела попросить вас остановить его, пока он не уничтожил в себе все, что делает его человеком.

— Мисс Локхарт, — напряженно проговорил Корморан, — он рядом с вами?

— Да, — прошелестела она своим странным голосом.

— Кто он, мисс Локхарт? Скажите его имя.

Взглядом Корморан, казалось, хотел преодолеть пространство, разделяющие его и Моргаузу Локхарт.

Но, как и раньше, на том конце телефонной линии его вопрос проигнорировали.

— Манчестер, Салфорд. Церковь Святого Филиппа. Вы найдете нас там.

Они отстранились от трубки и друг от друга.

Корморан, взлохматив волосы, положил трубку, издающую далекие частые гудки, на стойку, заставив встрепенуться портье, и снова на весь холл заиграла громко музыка.

Робин отвернулась, но на стене висела картина поля после побоища, над которым всходило солнце, — словно окно в мир, из которого были изгнаны сестры Локхарт.

***

Через окно Робин смогла разглядеть истерзанное солнечным светом широкий зал; дверь англиканской церкви закрыта изнутри на запор во всю ширину створок, когда Робин толкнула ее, то из щелей и совсем узкого зазора услышала прокатившийся по церкви грохот.

Корморан проковылял к ней, покачав головой: церковь была полностью запечатана.

— Ну что? — спросила она. — Вызываем полицию?

Краем глаза Робин заметила, что беседовавшие невдалеке пожилые дамы кончили разглядывать их и теперь, опираясь на тросточки, шли к церкви.

— Здравствуйте, — издалека обратилась щуплая бабулька в ярко-голубом платке на голове, — церковь закрыта. Если хотели полюбоваться убранством, то, боюсь, смотреть там не на что. Все разрушено.

Корморан подошел к ним и, подав руку, помог подняться по ступеням на широкую мощеную площадь перед церковью.

— Спасибо, дорогой мой.

— Боже правый, — задребезжала вторая старушка, совсем крошечная, но шагала она пружинящей походкой, и ее короткие серебристые кудряшки под беретом, заломленном набок, дергались в такт походке. — Ну и здоровяк же ты, сынок!

Он тепло улыбнулся им, спросив:

— Мы пришли не осматривать достопримечательности. Мы частные детективы, ведем расследование. Корморан Страйк и, — он указал на нее, — мой партнер Робин Эллакотт. Есть основания полагать, что внутри церкви находится человек, которого мы искали.

— Боже мой! — взволнованно воскликнула первая старушка, глаза ее засияли от любопытства.

— Нам нужно срочно попасть внутрь, — обратилась Робин к женщине. — Может быть, вы знаете того, у кого есть ключ?

— Вам несказанно повезло встретить нас сегодня, дорогие мои, — старушка улыбнулась им, опершись обеими руками на трость. — Потому что ключи есть у Фионы.

— Что он говорит, Маргарет? Что-то в церкви?

— Они детективы, Фиона! — крикнула первая глуховатой подруге. — Говорят, там человек!

Выпучив на них затянутые пеленой голубые глаза, Фиона воскликнула:

— Рой?

— Кто такой Рой? — громко спросил Корморан.

— Настройщик органа, — ответила крошечная старушка.

— Фиона — органистка, — пояснила Маргарет, посмотрев на подругу с любовью. — Когда наши родители погибли, местный пастор забрал нас из разрушенного Ковентри. Дал нам крышу над головой, кормил нас и дал образование. Вот только талантом органистки Бог наградил Фиону.

Маргарет обратилась к подруге:

— Им нужно проверить есть ли кто внутри. Откроешь церковь?

По очереди Фиона вперила взор на Корморана, а затем и на ее.

Было не по себе от ощущения, что из-за мутной завесы на глазах сухонькой старушки их изучал кто-то другой.

— Открою, что ж не открыть, — в итоге ответила она, и забормотала, открыв маленькую потертую за многие десятилетия сумочку: — Где-то тут у меня он был… ключик… Ага! Вот ты где, проходимец! Ну пойдемте!

И Фиона споро засеменила в обход главного входа за колоннадой ко входу, спрятанному за густо разросшимися кустарниками.

— А почему вы подумали о настройщике органа? — спросил Корморан.

— А кому же еще там быть? — недоуменно спросила Маргарет. — Никто больше церковь не посещает. Она в аварийном состоянии. Последние годы Рой своими силами не позволяет органу церкви Святого Филиппа сломаться и испортиться в старом запущенном здании. Ужасная влажность. Каждый сезон приезжает, чтобы подготовить его к смене времени года. С тех самых пор как в конце девяностых приглядывал тут за детишками-беспризорниками. Хороший он человек, этот Рой Макгонагалл.

— Макгонагалл? — спросила Робин быстро, чувствуя, как кровь разгоняется по телу все быстрее, сердце бьется чаще, а руки дрожат от волнения. — Не знаете, он имеет какое-то отношение к Минерве Макгонагалл?

— А как же! — скрипнула Фиона своим расстроенным годами высоким голосом. — То же его тетя! Запомнила ее, хоть и видела дважды. Эффектная женщина.

Они пошли вслед за Фионой по узкой дорожке, булыжники которой сплошь заросли мхом. Старушки без проблем прошли по ней, не задевая тонкие колючие ветки кустарника, но кто-то не так давно проходил этой же самой дорогой и поломал некоторые ветки.

— Да, мы ее видели последний раз в 2007, — дополнила рассказ подруги Маргарет. — Кое-что случилось с одним из тех детишек, за которыми Рой приглядывал. Никогда бы не подумала, что такая женщина, как Минерва, способна пролить хоть слезинку, но нет.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — сказала Фиона. — Вряд ли там кто-то был. Видите, господа детективы? Заслонка на замке вся в пыли. Значит, последний раз эту дверь открывала я сама в начале сентября.

Старушка явно пыталась их впечатлить и даже не пыталась скрывать самодовольства. Робин отвернулась, подумав, что будет совсем непрофессионально выглядеть, если продолжит и дальше рассматривать Корморана хвалящего старушку с такой теплотой и вниманием, которое было свойственно родителям. Однако она наткнулась на взгляд Маргарет, подмигнувшей ей.

— Там точно никого нет, — улыбнулась им Фиона, поворачивая скрипящий замок. — Вы зря беспокоитесь.

Старушка толкнула дверь, и мучительный скрип петель влетел внутрь церкви будто одинокая голубка.

На темные гранитные камни внутри церкви струился слабый блеклый луч, высвечивая оседающую пыль и мелкие щепки, вырванные из трухлявой двери. Корморан прошел вперед, загородив проем и заслонив свет, прихлопнул пыль ботинками. Голос его, гулкий, низкий, заполнил помещение церкви, и Робин увидела, не заходя внутрь, и высокий свод, и длинные узкие окна, и ряды скамеек, обращенных к распятию:

— Все же пока мы не убедимся, что там никого нет, постойте тут, хорошо?

— Хорошо-хорошо, голубчик. Ты позови, если что нужно будет.

— Пойдем, Робин.

Она прошла вслед за Кормораном в темный придел не до конца задернутый плотной гобеленовой шторой. Штора шелохнулась, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась резко поднявшимся ветром, бросив им в лица вновь поднявшуюся искрящуюся от солнца пыль.

— Держись за мной, — шепнул Корморан и, дождавшись ее кивка, отдернул штору.

Свет, пропущенный через окна и витражи, отражался от мраморного пола, блики дрожали на светлых колоннах, неф казался затопленным им, и они шли медленно, будто брели по дну реки вдоль сдвинутых к стенам в боковых нефах скамейках к хору, где, прислонившись спинами к купели, сидели на полу две женщины.

Робин не зажмурилась, не отвела взгляда и, как в доме Локхартов и лавке Браунов, не испытала страха и невыносимого чувства вины, а нечто совершенно иное, но не менее мучительное.

Филиппа Бруствер, в том же платье и туфлях, в которых встретила их в Оксфорде, прижимала седовласую голову Моргаузы Локхарт к сердцу, с улыбкой глядя на витраж или на просеивающийся сквозь цветные стекла свет.

Они были таким покойным и даже счастливым, что Робин схватила Корморана за рукав, когда он, возобладав над собой, хотел подойти к мисс Локхарт и миссис Бруствер.

— Нет, — шепнула она в ответ на его взгляд. — Дадим им еще немного…

Она выпустила его рукав и, опустив голову, осторожно села на пыльную скамью.

— Пожалуйста.

Корморан молча опустился рядом.

***

Они вызвали полицию, когда разноцветный луч света переместился на пару дюймов.

***

Долгий вздох Уордла шипел и искажался, пронзая пространство мобильной связи, чтобы прозвучать из динамика ее телефона.

— Черт подери.

— Просто держим тебя в курсе, Эрик.

— Да уж. Спасибо, блин, вам.

— Уже жалеешь о знакомстве с нами? — невесело усмехнулась она.

Услышав хлопок закрывшейся двери, она отвернулась от витражного окна, и увидела, как карета скорой помощи медленно проезжает мимо машин полиции прочь со стоянки, прочь из церкви, где окончились пути Моргаузы Локхарт и Филиппы Бруствер.

— Ты как там, Робин? — не ответив на ее вопрос, спросил Уордл.

— Сносно.

— Ты там держись. Этому дохляку Страйку потребуется твоя помощь. Ты же знаешь какой он неженка.

Она рассмеялась и сразу же прикусила губу и зажмурилась.

— Спасибо, Эрик. Меня тут Корморан зовет. Пока!

— Пока, Роб…

Пока Корморан был занят беседой, а полицейские, закончив с осмотром церкви, выискивали камеры видеонаблюдения, Робин, касаясь пальцами стен церкви, пробралась к пока что не опечатанному приделу.

Внутри церкви, подле алтаря стоял человек в белом защитном костюме и маске, словно ангел, грустно склонивший голову над купелью. Он повернул к ней свою голову, подняв и руку с кисточкой.

— Извините. Я, — замявшись, она опустилась на скамью. — Дальше я не пойду.

Он отвернулся от нее; безмолвный, с каким-то неземным терпением выискивающий мельчайшие частички, оставленные людьми.

Прикрыв глаза и сложив руки на коленях, она попрощалась с Моргаузой Локхарт и Филиппой Бруствер.

Сначала ей показалось, что звуки, которые услышала, — в ее голове, но они медленно, медленно становились громче, яснее. Робин открыла глаза и увидела свет, содрогающийся от звуков органа.

***

Прощаясь с Фионой и Маргарет, ободряюще похлопавших ее по плечу и велевших держать нос выше, гнетущее ощущение от череды неудач немного ослабло, и она смогла улыбнуться на прощание старушкам, пообещав вернуться в Манчестер на Рождественскую службу.

— Сегодня я решила, что буду исполнять Куперена, — провозгласила Фиона, держа ее и Корморана за руки с поразительной силой. — У него есть совершенно прелестные мессы. Настоящая радость жизни, дорогие мои. Это то, что нам всем так нужно, не так ли? Так что я буду ждать вас обоих.

Старушка еще раз для острастки сжала их руки, прищурив подслеповатые глаза.

— Вы поняли меня?

— Да, мэм, — послушно кивнул Корморан.

— Обещаем, что приедем.

— Так-то! — Фиона погрозила им пальцем. — Запомните это и берегите себя.

— До скорой встречи! — крикнула она им, выглянув из открытого окна машины.

Фигуры старушек, махающих им с крыльца церкви; облокотившись о раму открытого окна в машине, Робин выдавила из глаза по слезинке, но, скорее всего, и те были от солнца, отражающегося от окон домов.

Корморан дымил сигаретой, и она с наслаждением вдыхала дым глубоко и размеренно, как настоящая самоубийца. Внутри нее, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, не зрело нечто, а напротив — отсыхало и коррозировало, и эта дрянь распространялась в каком-то пятом измерении ее тела как зараза.

— Не знаю, что должна чувствовать, — слова вырвались из нее как сигаретный дым между губ Корморана. — Но я бы хотела ощутить что-то.

— Это пройдет, — после продолжительной паузы ответил Корморан. — Но последствия останутся.

— И так каждый раз?

Он кивнул, аккуратно вписываясь в плавный, поворот, круто уходящий вверх на холм.

— Каждый раз, когда перед тобой ставится подобная задача.

Робин знала, понимала, что он имел в виду, но ей хотелось услышать, как Корморан скажет это ей.

— Какая задача?

— На выживание духа.

Было совестно утаить от Корморана, открывшегося ей так прямо и смело, свой, приправленный сомнением, страх смерти ее души.

— Ты права, — сказал Корморан. — Насчет смены стратегии. У нас выходит время, нужно играть на опережение. Нам нужен сообщник с той стороны.

Он хитро ухмыльнулся ей.

— Минерва Макгонагалл или Гермиона Уизли?

— Именно. Попытаемся выведать номерок тетушки Минервы у Роя Макгонагалла. И, может быть, старина Берти сможет нам сказать, как связаться с миссис Уизли.

— Ты раздобыл контакт Роя Макгонагалла?! — ахнула она. — Корморан, это первая хорошая новость!

Он почесал небритую щеку, смущенно улыбнувшись.

— Но сначала — Бертрам Берк.

***

— Идите нахуй.

Закинув лопату на плечо, Бертрам Берк сплюнул желтый сгусток слюны в сторону, в одно мгновение окинув их взглядом из-под выцветшего козырька твидового кепи примерно таким же приятным как и его харчок.

— Вам же известно, что люди умирают, мистер Берк? — спросила она.

— Трудно не заметить, девочка, — северный акцент клокотал у него в горле как хроническая ангина, — каждый божий день их закапываю и откапываю.

— Мы имеем в виду, — пояснил Корморан, — что существует серьезная вероятного того, что в следующий раз закопают вас.

— Чему быть — того не миновать, — деловито покачиваюсь как моряк на палубе ответил мистер Берк. — Укокошат и ладно.

— Неужели, вы не цените свою жизнь?!

— Папаша мой да все ихние давным-давно оценили и урок дали, что жизнь моя и сикля не стоит. Чего ее жалеть-то?

Корморан подошел ближе к Берку, оглянувшись на нее и безмолвно извинившись перед ней, а потом прошептал интимно смотрителю южного кладбища Манчестера:

— Если ты хер положил, то, может быть, перед смертью завысишь ценник на свою жизнь?

— И как?

— Ты же знаешь имя ублюдка, который прикончит тебя, ндэ?

— Догадливый, — с некоторым даже одобрением взглянув на Корморана, сказал Берк. — Да только неужто ты думаешь, что я его сдам?

— Что он обещал вам? — спросила она. — Что стоит того, чтобы быть убитым или дать позволить убить других?

— Что-то, что вы и вообразить не можете, девочка, — презрительно ощерился на нее Берк из-за плеча Корморана.

— Разумеется, Берти, старина, — Корморан ступил ближе, закрыв от нее смотрителя. — Вот только ты же знаешь. Знаешь в глубине души, что получит это «что-то невообразимое» только твой приятель. Коне-ечно, он может выглядеть убедительным сердобольным малым, пришедшим спасти вас всех. Но, по сути, он простой убийца. Он наслаждается каждым мгновением: дает зародиться надежде в сердцах таких как ты, а потом наблюдает как с ускользающей жизнью умирает прямо у него на глазах.

Берк, издав звериный рык, попытался оттолкнуть Корморана, но только сам отшатнулся назад. Воткнув лопату в землю, он то ли кашлянул, то ли выкрикнул какое-то оскорбление.

— Что такое, Берти? Не нравится слышать такое, да? А каково будет испытать..?

— Нахуй пшел, опездол! Вы оба — уебывайте отседова!

Отпрыск весьма древнего рода брызгал слюной из широкого рта, угрожающе махал мощными руками и, кажется, был испуган.

— Берк, ты правда так хочешь подохнуть?

— Тебе-то что, а? Что если и так, а?

— Да мне не похуй, если ты окочуришься, уебан, — все с той же отеческой нежностью сказал Корморан. — И на всех твоих тоже. И мне жаль, что Электра Роули умерла.

— Ты про нее вообще ничего не знаешь. Молчи про Электру.

— Мы знаем достаточно, мистер Берк, — сказала она. — Прежде чем Лаванду Браун убили, она прислала нам письмо, в котором рассказала эту историю.

— Да что ей известно! Она и брата-то своего знала не лучше тебя или тебя, — кивнул он на Корморана. — Нихуя она не знала об Электре…

— Так расскажите нам. И может быть, мы сможем остановить этого человека. Ведь и ему тоже нужна помощь.

Берк призадумавшись, почесал затылок, сдвинув, съехавшее кепи, в исходное положение: над кустистыми бровями с тяжелыми веками, из-под которых горели большие и светлые глаза.

— Если б не Электра, — начал Берк с откуда ни возьмись взявшейся теплотой, — то мы все и не перезнакомились. Все с нее, с Электры, началось, а не с этих… Она была совсем крошкой, когда папаша и мамаша ее выкинули на улицу. Пока Альвин ее на нашел, она почти год, всю зиму, прожила в подземельях Старого города. Он-то, этот, ясен пень, ни в жизнь не признается, но одно то, что он делает сейчас, доказывает, что это он ее весь тот год кормил и грел, помереть не давал. Таскал еду и одежду тайком из-под носа родителей, видать. Да он всю жизнь положил, работать пошел к тем, кого на дух не переносит, чтобы ее мечту заветную, детскую еще, исполнить.

— И никто из наших в жизни не упрекнет его, что он надежду дарит, а потом губит! Потому что он знал Электру, как и мы все. А они, все эти хуеплеты да уебаны с Бруствером и Поттером во главе, они все ее убили, а ничего в этом мире светлее и добрее Электры не было! Она была как первая птичка, которую видишь после месяца шторма в море, голодный, холодный, сердитый, как черт. А они убили ее. Они уже убили все, что было надеждой для каждого из нас. Так что ничегошеньки в нас нет такого, что нужно спасать, детективы.

— А как же он? — спросила Робин.

Берк крякнул; вытащив из топорщащегося кармана пиджака мятую папиросу, прилепил ее в угол большого рта. Папироса задергалась, как стрелка метронома, когда он выдохнул кудрявый, густой и ароматный дым им в лица:

— Ни в нас, ни в нем.

И он ушел в раскорячку по непривычно для него твердой земле, по узким дорожкам вдоль надгробных плит и памятников, мимо склепов — прочь, прочь, прочь.

***

Ухо грели обнадеживающие гудки, подсказывающие, что телефонный номер существует, работает и включен.

Корморан так часто вертел головой в ее стороны, ожидая что она заговорит, что стал похож на игрушку пса на приборной панели, качающей головой.

Гудки прервались, но не звонок не сбросился. Робин сначала услышала звуки музыки.

— Слушаю, — прозвучал мужской голос с нотками, которые могут получаться только у чрезвычайно добрых людей.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Макгонагалл! — от волнения ее голос звучал высоко и по-девчачьи. Она тихонько кашлянула в кулак и продолжила: — Меня зовут Робин Эллакотт, частный детектив. Работаю вместе с Кормораном Страйком.

— Неужели? Кажется, я читал о вас в магл… — он запнулся, — в газете. Убийство писателя своим редактором, кажется…

— Да, мы вели это дело вдвоем с мистером Страйком.

— Вот как! И чем могу помочь вам я?

— Мы ведем новое дело и, думаем, что личность преступника может быть известна Минерве Макгонагалл. Это ваша тетя, не так ли?

— О Мерлин! — издал какой-то негромкий, глуховатый возглас Рой Макгонагалл. — Она в опасности? Это ведь не связано с убийствами Браунов, Локхартов и родителей министра Бруствера?

«Министра Бруствера?»

— Да, боюсь, что это так.

— Но как вы..? Вы просто не могли узнать об этом!

— К нам обратилась супруга Келли Брауна, два дня назад ее с мужем и еще двоих убили.

— Ох, Мерлиновы панталоны, — невнятно шепнул в сторону эту странную фразу мистер Макгонагалл. — Я полагаю, вы хотите побеседовать с тетушкой Минервой?

— Да, но и с вами тоже. Вероятно, и вы знакомы с преступником.

— Я?! Знаком?!

— Сегодня мы были в церкви святого Филиппа. Ваш номер телефона передали нам миссис Фиона Кэрр и миссис Маргарет Баркли. Они рассказали нам, что в конце девяностых и начале двухтысячных в церкви был приют для детей.

— Но это было скорее убежище, мисс Эллакотт.

Корморан остановился на стоянке перед вокзалом и, схватив их рюкзаки, дал сигнал выходить за ним.

«Договорись о встрече!» — одними губами произнес он. Она энергично закивала ему.

— Предыдущий священник был старым другом моего деда, отца моего отца и тетушки Минервы, он дал разрешение приютить людей, жизни которых угрожала опасность. Там были не только дети. И не все с подобным… эм… положением в обществе. Все они, должен признать, были со сложными характерами, но не способны на убийство, уверяю вас!

— И все же кто-то совершает преступления, мистер Макгонагалл, и это совершенно точно связано с теми людьми, которые нашли убежище в церкви.

— O Deus meus… Я понимаю, мисс Эллакотт. Конечно же, я понимаю: медлить нельзя.

Больно отдавались в горле частые, радостные удары сердца, все мышцы ломило от бурно бегущей крови.

— Совершенно верно.

— Так. Мисс Эллакотт, вы с мистером Страйком сможете приехать в Абердин в ближайший понедельник, 6 октября?

— Через день в Абердине? — повторила она, глядя на Корморана.

Он показал большой палец, кивнув, прежде чем прошел из зала на платформу, где уже стоял их поезд на Эдинбург, урча двигателем и предупреждающе клацая поршнями, готовый тронуться в путь.

— Мы будет в субботу в Абердине.

— Превосходно, мисс Эллакотт! Я встречу вас у главного отделения почты ровно в пять тридцать вечера.

В вечернем полумраке в ярко-освещенных окнах были видны пассажиры, уткнувшиеся в газеты или книги, компании смеющихся молодых людей и успевшие уснуть с ослабленными галстуками служащие.

— До встречи в Абердине, мистер Макгонагалл!

— До встречи, дорогая мисс Эллакотт!

В единственном пустом вагоне сидел храпящий в шляпу мужчина.

— Не возражаешь..? — спросил Корморан, кивнув на оккупировавшего вагон путешественника.

— Нисколько. И лишних ушей не будет.

— Именно, — одобрительно кивнул он, положив их рюкзаки на полку.

Под мерный шум движущего поезда, горячий чай с сэндвичами и храп их соседа в другом конце вагона, Робин пересказала Корморану разговор с Роем Макгонаголлом.

— Кажется, мы движемся к концу, — закончила она с надеждой, часто моргая, пытаясь прогнать усталость, тянущую веки вниз, а ее — вглубь себя, ко снам, которые она не хотела видеть.

— Да, — подтвердил Корморан и вдруг взял ее за руку. — Скоро все закончится, Робин.

— Это бесчувственно с моей стороны, — вырвалось у нее, — желать чтобы все поскорее закончилось?

— Нет.

Такой немногословный ответ ее в другое время удивил, и, вероятно, она бы потребовала более развернутого объяснения. Однако, Робин в этом коротком "нет" услышала признание Корморана, что и он хочет закрыть папку с делом "регбиста". Что и его, закаленного непростой жизнью, боями в Афганистане и боями в любви, не оставляет невозмутимым это дело, что они проходят все это 50 на 50.

И ей снилось то, как он смотрел на нее?

Такое могло породить только ее сознание и усиливающая жажда по тому, что она вряд ли попробует.

— Поспим, Робин.

Она смежила веки.

Робин плыла в узкой лодке по реке. Волны мягко плескались о борта, капли попадали ей на руки, ноги, а когда она почувствовала холодную каплю на животе, то поняла, что обнажена.

Она распахнула глаза, и сразу же течение усилилось, лодку стало шатать, иногда дно царапали камни. Вдали послышался рев порога.

Взявшись обеими руками за борта, она села, чуть не перевернувшись. Ее охватил страх неизвестности, потому что она сидела спиной по движению. Кое-как развернувшись в лодке, Робин взглянула вперед: ее несло к обрыву.

Она вновь легла на дно лодки.

— Вы не умрете, мисс Эллакотт.

Шепот пронизывал весь этот мир, как ветер; влажное дыхание у ее уха, щеки и шеи. Она отвернулась, зажмурившись от отвращения, но воздух этого мира был дыханием шепчущего бога.

— Проснитесь, Робин.

Лодку трясло, подбрасывало на волнах и камнях все сильнее и сильнее, на тело ее сыпали как удары брызги воды, но болело сердце. Она хотела прекратить это.

Робин открыла глаза, ожидая увидеть падение с высоты в белые барашки внизу водопада, но она была в темноте.

Вокруг стояла тишина, но эхом звучал звук редко падающих капель в воду.

И тепло дыхания на ее щеке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - слова Просперо Миранде, Буря.
> 
> Картина на стене в отеле: https://www.ottodix.org/catalog-paintings/2 
> 
> Убранство церкви Святого Филиппа: https://www.needpix.com/photo/1652564/salford-cathedral-salford-cathedral-church-abbey-minster-religious-religion-holy 
> 
> Опездол - высокий человек с крайне низким интеллектом 
> 
> O Deus meus - о Боже мой 
> 
> В этой главе все происходит 4 октября 2014 ;)) 
> 
> Музычка: https://music.yandex.ru/users/fransies/playlists/1024


End file.
